Just Another Weasley
by marylovesharry
Summary: Everyone knows what happened to Ron Weasely while he was at Hogwarts. But do you ever wonder what it was like for Charlie? Preview:'Please', Charlie thought desperately as his heart raced a mile a minute, 'please tell me we don’t have to fight this man...
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts Bound

Updated A/N: I really appreciate **all** of the reviews I get, I really do. Please do not misunderstand me **but** I would really appreciate it if you did some research before sending me a review about the ages of the characters in this story. FYI: Bill is 13 (born in: 1970), Charlie 11 (1972), Percy 8 (1975), Fred/George 6 (1977), Ron 4 (1981), Ginny 3 (1982) all of this is per JKR. If you disagree check it out here:

"You said recently that Charlie was two years older than Percy. If that's so …Can you clarify his and Bill's ages for us? **JKR: I knew I'd messed up that question the moment I had answered it, but web chats move fast and I wanted to keep going to get through as many questions as I could. Bill is two years older than Charlie, who is three years older than Percy, who is two years older than Fred and George, who are two years older than Ron, who is a year older than Ginny. Sorry. Maths is not my strong suit (though it's better than my geography, as those who have found the most recent Easter Eggs might already know)."** This is from jkrowlingdotcom.

Thank you. It's not that I don't appreciate you taking the time to review. I just find it annoying that a considerable amount of you choose to tell me the same thing. Thanks.

A/N: This is my second attempt at a fanfic but don't worry I'm not giving up on my first by any means. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. I'd really appreciate it!

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Summary: Everyone knows what happened toRon Weasely while he was at Hogwarts with Harry. But do you ever wonder what it was like for Charlie Weasley?

Preview: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Charlie heard a deep voice boom. He turned to see where the voice was coming from and nearly had a heart attack. It was coming from an enormous man at least twice the size of a normal man and five times as wide. He was carrying a huge lantern and Alex was leading Charlie right toward him. _Please_, he thought desperately as his heart raced a mile a minute, _please tell me we don't have to fight this man or something._

* * *

Chapter 1: Hogwarts Bound

"Personality can open doors, but only character can keep them open." – Elmore G. Lettermen

It was a perfect morning- the sun was shining into a small bedroom on the fifth landing of a very odd looking house indeed. The rays crept silently across the room as the sun rose higher in the sky and eventually its rays landed on the freckled left cheek of an unconscious eleven year old boy. This boy was fast asleep on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed that barely fit in this room he shared with his older brother. His flaming red hair was a complete mess as he didn't really care much about its appearance –like most eleven year old boys don't. He lay on his stomach, his light brown eyes closed, and his back rising up and down in rhythm with his breaths. He was under a red blanket with the design of a black Norwegian Ridgeback dragon his mum made him for Christmas years before. For as long as he could remember Charlie Weasley was fascinated with dragons.

Bill Weasley was watching his younger brother sleep with a huge grin spread across his also freckled face and a mischievous glint in his soft brown eyes. He was holding a large bucket of cold water just above the younger boy. While he debated whether or not to dump it on him, Charlie stirred slightly in his sleep. Bill jumped causing the water in the bucket to dump all over his brother. Charlie sat up in a flash consequently slamming his head onto the bunk above him. He saw Bill fly from the room like his life depended on it - because at the moment - it did. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his head Charlie jumped out of bed, not remotely tired anymore, and chased after his older brother - still in his blue pajamas.

"No running in the house!" His mum shouted from the kitchen over the scream of his baby sister. Charlie didn't care- he was going to get Bill.

Bill was down the stairs and out the front door before Charlie even reached the second landing. At this point his younger brother Percy had come out of his room to see what was going on and Charlie plowed right into him. They both fell to the ground but that didn't faze Charlie.

"Sorry Perce!" He shouted behind him as he picked himself up deftly and continued pounding down the stairs. Percy lay where he was unable to move.

Once outside Charlie could see a small shape on the horizon that had to be Bill, but it wasn't moving. So Charlie continued to run, now getting slightly winded, but the shape kept growing and becoming more distinct. It was definitely Bill and he was standing in the middle of the orchard that they used to play quidditch. He was waiting for Charlie.

"I didn't mean it!" Bill shouted when Charlie was close enough to hear.

"I don't care!" Charlie shouted back as he lunged at his older brother. He caught Bill around the neck and both boys fell roughly to the ground. They wrestled around for quite a while, neither punching the other nor even kicking. If Charlie had been really angry, he would have been punching. It was more fun to wrestle his older brother.

"It was an accident!" Bill said as Charlie got the upper hand.

"No it wasn't," Charlie replied as he started to stand with both Bill's arms behind his back. "You did it on purpose!" Bill swiftly kicked Charlie's legs out from under him causing them both to roll over in the brown grass.

"I was only going to threaten you with it," Bill replied. This time he managed to pin Charlie to the ground.

"BOYS!" Both boys froze and looked immediately at their father; who was frowning as he walked closer to them. "What are you doing?" He asked in an half angry half amused tone. There was laughter in his eyes as he regarded his eldest sons. Neither boy replied. "Bill, let go of Charlie." Bill did as he was told quickly. "You know better than to pick on your brother," Mr. Weasley said, picking Bill up by the arm. Charlie got up on his own accord while smirking.

"He was chasing me," Bill pointed at Charlie.

"You know you're faster than he is," Mr. Weasley replied with a frown, "He wouldn't have caught up to you."

Charlie pulled his arm across his chest angrily. It was true Bill was faster but Charlie had a lot of endurance.

Mr. Weasley really looked at his younger son for the first time that morning. "Why are you all wet?" The laughter in his eyes was quickly spreading to the rest of his face.

"Bill dumped ice cold water on me!" Charlie shouted. Mr. Weasley turned back to his eldest.

"Tell me you didn't," he said softly. Bill looked at his bare feet which were now covered in dirt.

"I didn't mean to," he mumbled.

"Alright," Mr. Weasley pointed his wand at Charlie and said a quick spell. Not a second later Charlie was completely dry. "Now, which of you knocked Percy down?" Bill's head snapped to look at Charlie quickly. There was a faint glint of amusement in his eyes. They liked to pick on Percy as much as possible but not to get caught for it.

"It was an accident," Charlie pleaded, "he stepped right in my way."

"You owe him an apology." Mr. Weasley said looking at his son with a small smile. "Now don't tell your mother you were fighting," he said as he escorted them back to the house.

"Where were they?" Charlie heard his mother's voice from the kitchen just after they stepped inside.

"Out on the orchard," Mr. Weasley replied. "They're fine." Not a moment later Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen, with Ginny – the first girl in the Weasley family for years - in her arms and Percy behind her. Charlie felt a little guilty when he saw the bump on Percy's head – but only a little.

"I've told you not to run in the house," she said sharply, "what if it had been Ron you knocked over?" She had one hand on her hip, the other was holding Ginny, and was staring from boy to boy.

"Sorry," they both mumbled to the floor.

"No one was hurt Molly," Mr. Weasley replied. "Every thing is fine, dear."

"Everything is not fine!" she shouted, "I've told them a hundred times not to play around in this house. We have too many younger children that they could seriously hurt."

"That's why they only pick on each other," Mr. Weasley placed a calming hand on his wife's shoulder. "They're boys Molly. What do you expect?"

"Have you packed your trunks yet?" She demanded still obviously angry but changing the subject anyway.

"Yes," they both lied.

"Good," she continued to glare from boy to boy. "You're leaving soon so go get them."

"Yes ma'am," they both said and scurried up the stairs as fast as their legs would carry.

"No running!" She screamed after them but they were already in their room with the door closed.

A little over an hour later Mr. Weasley drove Bill and Charlie to Kings Cross Station. Mrs. Weasley stayed at home with their other five children.

"There's nothing to be scared of," Bill said to the look on Charlie's face when they reached the barrier to platform 9 & ¾

"I'm not scared!" insisted Charlie.

"Go on Bill," Mr. Weasley instructed. Bill shrugged his shoulders and walked straight through the barrier. Mr. Weasley made to grab Charlie's hand but he pulled it away instantly.

"You're embarrassing me," Charlie said quietly while looking around at the muggles milling about. Mr. Weasley was momentarily caught off guard but quickly understood. His second eldest son was growing up. So instead of holding his son's hand he put his own hand on his boy's shoulder and they walked through the barrier together.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Bill laughed from the other side.

"Sod off," Charlie muttered. Mr. Weasley was smiling brightly and had a look of reminiscence on his face – he hadn't heard a thing.

"Come on," Bill pushed his cart toward the train, with Charlie in tow.

"Hey Bill," A very pretty 3rd or 4th year girl called as they passed by.

"Hi Claire," he flashed a grin at her and stopped. She giggled causing Charlie to roll his eyes. Why did girls always giggle when they talked to Bill? Didn't they know how annoying he was?

"Who's this?" She asked smiling at Charlie.

"I'm Charlie," he greeted.

"It's nice to meet you," she replied, "Are you a first year?" Charlie nodded. "Oh that's great," her smile brightened, "this is my sister Alexandra, she's a first year too." Claire moved aside to reveal a short, skinny, brown haired girl with crystal eyes.

"My friends call me Alex," Alex said extending her hand.

"I'm Charlie," he replied shaking it.

"Well, let's find a compartment," Claire said taking hold of Bill and pulling him to the train.

"You don't have to sit with me if you don't want to," Alex said after her sister was out of ear shot, "she wants me to make friends in our year so I won't bother her."

"Does that mean you don't want me to sit with you?" He asked with some trepidation.

"No," she grinned, "If you want to, you're welcome, but you don't have to."

"Ok then," he pulled his trunk toward the train and she followed. There were no empty compartments so they decided on one that had three other boys in it. They all looked like first years so Charlie stuck his head inside.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" He asked. All three boys turned to him.

"No," one of them said and Charlie smiled. He pulled his trunk inside and was quickly followed by Alex.

"I'm Charlie," he said to all three of them "and this is Alex."

"I'm Jade," said a blonde boy who was tall and tan with blue eyes.

"I'm Henry," said the boy next to him. He was skinny with brown hair and glasses that magnified his bark brown eyes.

"And I'm Daniel," said the last boy. He was short with brown hair and a few freckles across his face. His eyes were brown also. Charlie and Alex stowed their trunks after shaking all three boy's hands. Then they sat together in the seats opposite the other boys.

"Hey, Charlie," Bill stuck his head in their compartment. Everyone turned to look at Bill. "Dad wants to say goodbye." As soon as he'd appeared he was gone.

"That's your brother?" Henry asked with obvious excitement. Charlie rolled his eyes and nodded. Bill really wasn't as cool as he looked.

"I'll be right back." He left the others and got off the train.

"Be good," his dad was telling Bill.

"Don't worry," Bill flashed his trademark smile that made everyone love him. Charlie fought the urge to be sick. He loved his bother he really did but Bill – not get into trouble? Yeah right.

"And take care of Charlie."

"I can take care of myself," Charlie interrupted and both his father and brother turned to look at him.

"Of course you can," said his dad with a faint smile. It was obvious he was still worried.

"Right," Charlie muttered.

"I'll see you both at Christmas," Mr. Weasley said hugging them both at the same time.

"Dad," they whined in unison.

"Just be glad your mum's not here," he replied and all three of them chuckled. "Have a good term," the train's whistle blew and both boys ran to get on board.

"Bye dad," Bill hung out with window waving. Charlie returned to his compartment. When he opened the door he found another girl sitting in his seat. Charlie couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. She was skinny and about medium height. She had long, straight, shiny, blonde hair and pretty green eyes.

"Oh hi," she smiled brightly at him.

"Hi," he replied and sat on the other side of Alex.

"I'm Riley," she said thrusting her hand out to him.

"I'm Charlie," he replied shaking it. Her hand felt smooth and soft against his.

"So," Jade cleared his throat, "Are you all first years?" The three across from him nodded.

"So are we," he said looking at the other two boys. "What house do you hope to be in?"

"Gryffindor," Charlie said without hesitation. "My mum and dad were in there and so is my brother."

"My sister's in Gryffindor," Alex said softly.

"Just as long as I'm not in Slytherin," Jade said with a shudder.

"What are you lot on about?" Daniel asked looking at Jade.

"Are you a muggle born?" Riley asked with a small smile.

"A what?" He asked.

"There's your answer," Jade grinned.

"Muggle born," Riley repeated ignoring Jade, "your parents aren't magical?"

"Oh," a small smile played across his lips, "no, they're not," he looked at the compartment floor.

"That's ok," Alex interjected, "I'm half and half."

"Me too," said Henry.

"I'm not," said Jade proudly.

"Me either," Charlie said at the same time as Riley. They looked at each other and smiled.

"So what were you talking about?" Daniel asked, "Houses?"

"Oh," Jade glanced at the others then began to explain about the four houses at Hogwarts. Henry said his dad was in Ravenclaw. Alex's mom was in Ravenclaw, and both Jade's parents were in Gryffindor. Charlie smiled and said that maybe he'd get in there but Jade shook his head. His oldest sister, a 5th year, was in Hufflepuff.

"Is it just you and your brother, Charlie?" Daniel asked when the conversation about the houses ended.

"No," Charlie was slightly embarrassed. He was sure none of them had six siblings. Everyone in the compartment looked at him expectantly. "I have five younger siblings," he mumbled very quickly.

"How many?" Henry asked, apparently none of them had heard him.

"Five," he repeated quietly while making no eye contact.

"Five?" Alex looked alarmed.

"That means there are seven of you all together?" Daniel asked. Charlie nodded solemnly.

"Your last name's Weasley then?" Jade asked. Everyone in the compartment looked at him – everyone except Riley who was staring at the floor.

"How'd you know that?" Daniel asked.

"They're a pureblooded family," Jade replied looking Charlie in the eyes, "Do you all have red hair?" Charlie nodded feeling incredibly ashamed. How many other wizards would know about his family?

"How many boys and how many girls are there?" Alex asked with a smile. Charlie returned the smile hopefully.

"Six boys and one girl," Henry let out a low whistle.

"That's got to be rough on her," he chuckled.

"She's only 3," this conversation was going along a lot better than he thought it would. "Maybe when she get older it'll be hard."

"What are all your ages then?" Daniel asked.

"Bill's thirteen, I'm eleven, Percy's eight, Fred and George are six-"

"Twins?" Riley looked over at Charlie with a small smile. "I have two younger twin sisters. Are they identical?"

Charlie grinned and nodded. "It's terrible trying to tell them apart," everyone in the compartment gave a small chuckle.

"I'll bet," Jade said.

"How old are the other two?" Henry asked.

"Ron's four and Ginny's three."

"Sounds like a lot of work for your mum," Alex said.

Charlie shrugged, "I've never heard her complain."

"Do you get a long with all of them?" Riley asked, now engaging in the conversation again.

"Bill and I usually get a long great but Percy's really annoying, the twins and the others are too young."

"Do you row with Bill?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, he had a row this morning actually."

"What happened?" Jade asked.

"He poured ice cold water on me while I was sleeping," Charlie said angrily He mechanically rubbed the knot on the top of his head from where he slammed into the top bunk. Everyone laughed softly.

"What did you do?" Riley asked with excitement dancing in her eyes.

"What do you mean what'd I do?" He replied, "I pummeled him."

"You pummeled your older brother?" Henry asked skeptically.

"Well," Charlie smiled, "I was winning 'til dad came out."

"Did you get in trouble then?" Daniel asked.

Charlie smiled brightly, "No, dad's fun. As long as no one gets hurt we don't get in trouble. I did knock Percy down during the chase though."

"I take it he wasn't hurt then?" Henry asked.

Charlie shrugged again, "Not too badly." Jade sniggered quietly.

"I take it you don't like Percy?" Jade asked.

"No," Charlie frowned, "He's always trying to get me into trouble."

"That's brill you didn't get in trouble for fighting with Bill," Alex said, "when I fight with my sister we always get yelled at."

"If mum had found out," Charlie winced slightly, "we would have." Everyone gave an appreciative laugh.

The rest of the trip was spent talking about quidditch and other various things. Charlie could hardly believe it when the train pulled into the station later that evening. All of the sudden there were butterflies in his stomach and his palms were all sweaty. He wondered if he would make it off the train, let alone to the castle, without being sick.

**

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!**

Preview of chapter 2:

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Charlie heard a deep voice boom. He turned to see where the voice was coming from and nearly had a heart attack. It was coming from an enormous man at least twice the size of a normal man and five times as wide. He was carrying a huge lantern and Alex was leading Charlie right toward him. _Please_, he thought desperately as his heart raced a mile a minute, _please tell me we don't have to fight this man or something. _


	2. Chapter 2: And So It Begins

A/N: Sorry if my version of the sorting hat's song stinks. I'm not the greatest at poems but I tried. Please let me know what you think of it.

DISCLAIMER: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

* * *

Chapter 2: And So It Begins

"Patience is the greatest of all virtues." – Cato the elder

Luckily, Charlie did make it off the train without being sick. Though he didn't know how long that would last for. It was dark and cold and there was a chilly wind in the air. He followed his new friends down the platform, not really sure where to go. Excited students and pets were making all sorts of noise around them. He was about to follow some second years in the direction that the majority of the students were traveling when he heard his name.

"Charlie," Bill was smiling brightly as he walked toward him with two boys behind him. "I just wanted to say good luck and don't worry, the sorting isn't anything you can't handle."

"Why won't you just tell me what it is?" Charlie demanded.

"Can't little bro," he ran his fingers through Charlie's hair, severely messing it up then turned around and walked off.

"Come on," Alex took hold of Charlie's hand and pulled him away from where he was standing. He patted his hair with his free hand.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Charlie heard a deep voice boom. He turned to see where the voice was coming from and nearly had a heart attack. It was coming from an enormous man at least twice the size of a normal man and five times as wide. He was carrying a huge lantern and Alex was leading Charlie right toward him.

_Please_, he thought desperately as his heart raced a mile a minute, _please tell me we don't have to fight this man or something. _

"C'mon follow me!" The man boomed, "Mind yer step!" Slipping and stumbling the first years followed the enormous man down a steep and narrow path. It was dark on either side and Alex had yet to let go of Charlie's hand. They were helping to keep each other from falling.

"You'll get yet firs' look at Hogwarts up here," the man called over his shoulder. There was really no reason to turn to them. Charlie was sure if the huge man had directed his voice in front of them they would still have heard him perfectly clearly.

There was a loud "Oooh!" from ahead of them.

The small path opened onto the edge of a huge black lake. On the other side of lake, on top of a high mountain, its windows gleaming like beacons in the jet black sky, sat a vast castle with many towers and turrets. Charlie could not suppress the gasp that escaped his lips. It was better than he imagined.

"No more'n four to a boat," the man called point to a fleet of small boats, Charlie hadn't noticed before, floating in the water close to the shore. Alex and Charlie were joined by two sullen looking boys Charlie hadn't met yet. They glared at Charlie as soon as they got in and he swallowed hard.

"All here?" the enormous man shouted from the boat he was in by himself, "Right then – LETS GO!" The boats all lurched forward, which did nothing for Charlie's stomach and they glided as one across the smooth surface of the dark lake. Charlie looked at the water, wondering if the giant squid Bill told him about would reach up and drag him in. There was a ripple in the water near to where Charlie was staring and he jumped. The two boys behind him sniggered and Alex gave him a strange look.

"Calm down," she whispered so only he could hear. He nodded and then looked up just as they were approaching the side of the cliff the castle was sitting upon.

"Heads down!" bellowed the large man causing Charlie to jump again. The boys in the back sniggered again. The little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They went through a dark tunnel which Charlie felt would go on for an eternity until they reached a small harbor where they climbed out onto rocks. Alex took Charlie's hand again and he was strangely calmed.

"Just relax," she whispered.

"Do you know what we have to do?" He asked. Some other students looked over at the two of them, also very nervous and wondering how exactly they were to be sorted.

"My sister said something about a hat," she whispered, "But that's all she would say."

"Great," Charlie mumbled, "Bill wouldn't tell me anything."

"Everyone here?" the man's voice was even louder in the small underground harbor. Alex squeezed Charlie's hand. "Right then," the man turned and led them up a passage way in the rock. At the end they came out onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. The large man looked around quickly then walked up a flight of stone steps- the first years in tow. They crowded around two huge, oak doors.

"Still with me?" the man asked. No one so much as breathed loudly. So he tuned back to the door and knocked three times.

It opened immediately revealing a tall, black-haired witch in sapphire blue robes. She had a very stern look upon her face but Charlie knew this had to be Professor McGonagall. Bill had told him all about her; she was head of Gryffindor house.

"That's professor McGonagall," Charlie whispered to Alex.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall," said the huge man.

"Thank you Hagrid." She nodded at him then said, "All of you - follow me."

Professor McGonagall pulled the doors open wide. The entrance hall was so large Charlie imagined at least two million Hagrids would fit inside. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was so high it seemed to get lost in the Heavens and a magnificent marble staircase before them led to the upper floors. Charlie had never seen something so magnificent before.

The timid first years followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Charlie heard the excited voices of the older students he knew to be in the Great Hall. However Professor McGonagall did not lead them to the doors on the right where the noise was escaping from. Instead she led them to a small, vacant chamber just off the hall. They crowded in standing rather close. Charlie looked behind him to see Jade and Henry. Daniel was further back with Riley.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall's voice caught Charlie's attention, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses-" Charlie gulped quietly and took hold of Alex's hand again. He was a lot calmer holding her hand.

He never imagined he would become friends with a girl here -at least not at first anyway. He hadn't had much prior encounters with girls. And when he did they never wanted to do the things he did. They had dolls and thing to play with inside. Charlie liked to play outside and get dirty.

Alex smiled lightly at him bringing him from his thoughts. "-The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin..." Charlie stopped paying attention. It wasn't that he wasn't interested he just could barely stand to wait any longer. He looked around the room instead at the anxious and scared faces around him. Some of them might become his best friends - his eyes grazed across the two boys that were in his boat earlier – or his worst enemies.

"…house cup- Mr. Weasley!" Alex gave Charlie a hard jab in the ribs. He turned swiftly back to the stern Professor before him. "I'm sorry that you find my speech so dull that you do not feel the need to pay attention." Charlie gulped.

"I'm sorry professor," he mumbled. She pierced him with a stern gaze that made him want to crawl under a rock and die.

"As I was saying," she snapped, "I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." She looked at Charlie again; he didn't take his eyes from her face. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She looked around the room slowly, "I shall return when we are ready for you, wait here quietly."

She left the chamber swiftly. As soon as the door was closed Charlie's ears were filled with his classmate's chatter.

"Why did you do that?" Alex immediately turned to Charlie.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Make her angry," Alex sighed, "you're really making a great first impression."

"Good job," Jade clapped a hand on Charlie's shoulder, "get on Professor McGonagall's bad side before we've even been sorted."

"She can't take house points from me before I'm sorted." Charlie chuckled.

"Good point," Henry smiled.

"I agree," said a tall thin boy, with dark hair and eyes to match, on Charlie's left. "I'm Ryan Mockridge." He stuck out his hand.

"Charlie Weasley," Charlie replied.

"I'm Alex Regal," Alex said thrusting out her hand as well.

"Nice to meet you," said Ryan.

"I'm Jade Whitehorn," Jade stuck his hand for Ryan to shake. Charlie looked at Jade with an awed expression on his face.

"As in founder of the Nimbus Racing Broom Company?" He asked. Jade nodded but said nothing.

"Alright," said a stern voice from the door, "form a line. The Sorting Ceremony is going to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. The first years all did as they were told, "Now follow me."

The tension in his stomach returned and Charlie willed himself not to be sick. The group followed Professor McGonagall out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of large double doors into the Great Hall. Charlie felt his stomach lurch as everyone was watching them. He caught Bill's eye who smiled and waved. Charlie smiled but he couldn't lift his dead weight arm to wave back.

The Hall was magnificent, like nothing he'd ever seen before. Charlie immediately looked up to the ceiling that Bill told him was enchanted to look like the night sky. Sure enough, Charlie could see stars in the clear sky above them. After the ceiling Charlie noticed that there were thousands and thousands of candles floating in mid-air above four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were lined with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long able where the teachers were. Professor McGonagall led them up here so that they stopped in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. There were hundreds of smiling faces staring at the first years. Charlie gulped as she surveyed them. Some, including his very own brother, were waving to them. Others just sat patiently while still others looked out right bored.

Charlie got another hard jab in the ribs from Alex and he averted his attention to Professor McGonagall. She set a four-legged stool in front of the first years and on top of the stool she placed a pointed, old, frayed and patched, wizard's hat. Everyone stared at the hat for a moment.

_What on_- but before Charlie could finish his thought a rip near the brim of the hat opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to – sing?

_A long, long time ago_

_Before any of you were born_

_Before anyone saw this place_

_Before I was ever worn_

_Four wizards lived in harmony_

_Those wizards never fought_

_They never argued for anything_

_Even when they ought_

_Best friends of old these wizards were_

_And always thought they would be_

_Little did these optimists know _

_Trouble was brewing in the sea_

_One night together they did vow_

_To start a place of learning_

_The school that they had all planned out_

_Would admit any with a yearning_

_The four agreed upon this plan_

_And soon it came to be_

_The name of this great school is Hogwarts _

_School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_The four founders found it easy_

_To live here all together_

_Each of them had their own house_

_And students they could nurture_

_Strong Gryffindor took all the brave_

_For honor was a thing_

_Of which he did like to rave_

_Smart Ravenclaw took those with brains_

_For only the best students_

_Were the ones she'd ever claim_

_Sly Slytherin accepted those _

_Who he felt very cunning_

_Ones who knew when to stand their ground_

_Or when they should start running_

_Humble Hufflepuff took the rest_

_Though loyalty she valued most_

_Everyone one was accepted_

_So none of them could boast_

_These founders and their houses_

_Found years of joy and love_

_For no one saw the problem_

_On the horizon far above_

_Then the day came when spite caught up _

_Each house had finally had enough_

_Their little petty differences _

_Suddenly became too much_

_Divided they began to fight_

_Each founder at a loss _

_For none of them knew that to do_

_To stop their students fuss_

_The founders sought to close the school_

_It was all they knew to do_

_For no one had a better plan_

_To calm this growing feud_

_Until one fateful day _

_When Slytherin broke down _

_He told the other founders_

_He could no longer stay around_

_He packed his things at once_

_And left all alone at night_

_Though the others did protest_

_He would not stay and fight_

_So thus began the school you know_

_With animosity and pain_

_For after he left them_

_The others felt ashamed_

_So here I am to tell the tale _

_That most teachers know by heart_

_Of great pain and suffering_

_Of a plan gone wrong that was once smart_

_There's a lesson here for you to learn_

_Don't bicker and don't fight_

_For even the best of friends_

_Can fall under greed's great might_

_So stay as close as you can_

_To those that you hold dear_

_For much can happen to you_

_In the short span of a year_

_But that is not my only task_

_For I am not a book_

_I am a Sorting Hat _

_And there's a reason that name took_

_My soul purpose each year_

_Is to place you in a house_

_Whether you are as strong as a lion_

_Or as weak as a mouse_

_All you do is try me on_

_And I shall do the rest_

_So now you know how this school began_

_Let's put you through the test_

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think! **

Preview of chapter 3:

"Weasley, Charles," suddenly his legs felt like lead and even though he knew he was moving he felt like he wasn't. After what seemed like an eternity he made it to the stool.

"Another Weasley," said a voice in his ear just after the hat was placed, "you're definitely smart … and there's a lot of courage … and a thirst to be better than your brother … I know where you belong..."


	3. Chapter 3: The Sorting

A/N: If you're reading this and you like it please elt me know by reviewing. If you're reading this and you don't like it please let me know by reviewing. Any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated - positive or negative.

I want to thank those that have sent me reviews : **evil-pillow**, **GiGiFanFic**, and **FanFan Fan.** Thanks a lot!

DISCLAIMER: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her, unfortunately. I am simply taking them out to play.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Sorting

"Cherish all your happy moments: they make a fine cushion for old age." – Christopher Morley

The entire hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each table then became still again. Charlie cold not stop gaping. Had that really just happened?

"When I call your name," said Professor McGonagall once the clapping and cheering died down, "you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Charlie gulped. Ok, so trying on a hat was much better than wrestling Hagrid or something, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous.

"Bagnold, Melissa," Charlie watched a short girl with short brown hair and a chubby face sit on the stool and put the hat on. A moment's pause then –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl jumped off the stool to join the cheering Hufflepuff table.

"Bletchley, Jamison," it was one of the boys that was in his boat.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called not a second after the hat was on his head.

"Bole, Logan," it was the other boy. Charlie smiled to himself. He was definitely going into -

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Carmichael, Henry," Charlie smiled as Henry walked toward the stool slowly. The hat barely touched his head when it shouted-

"RAVENCLAW!" Charlie's smile faded. He really wanted him to be in Gryffindor. Of course, he himself didn't know if he'd be in Gryffindor or not yet.

"Davidson, Graham," A sandy haired boy two people over stepped out of line and sat on the stool. It took a moment before it yelled,

"GRYFFINDOR!" Charlie felt a knot tighten in his stomach. Now there was one less space for him in that house.

"Greengrass, Rose," Charlie stopped himself from chuckling at her name once he got a look at the girl stalking toward the stool. She was the exact opposite of a rose. She was big and looked to have a permanent scowl on her face. It wasn't a wonder when the hat called out –

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Isaacs, Daniel," Daniel had a look of absolute fright on his face as he put the hat on his head. The hat debated for a moment and the entire hall waited silently.

"GRYFFINDOR!" In finally called out. Daniel practically ran to the table to take a seat next to other first year. Charlie was both happy and anxious at the same time.

A few more people were sorted quickly twins Kyle and Kenneth Jenkins went to Ravenclaw, Leslie Johnson went to Hufflepuff, Jasmina Knight went to Gryffindor, Rebecca MacDonald went to Slytherin, Ryan Mockridge went to Ravenclaw, Paula Montague went to Slytherin, and Gregory Osteen went to Hufflepuff.

"Patil, Riley," Riley smiled as she sat on the stool. Charlie felt himself holding his breath.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted and he nearly wanted to cry. He thought they would become good friends. Was this a sign he was destined to be in Ravenclaw himself?

"Regal, Alexandra," Charlie watched as Alex walked on the stool looking a little frightened. He crossed his fingers behind his back.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and Charlie had to restrain himself from jumping with joy for her.

"Righter, Olivia,"

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted after a moment of deliberation.

"Smith, Colton." A tall boy with blonde hair and broad shoulders walked confidently over to the stool. Not two seconds after it was placed on his head did it shout-

"GRYFFINDOR!" Charlie stood up a little straighter. That was one more spot he wasn't going to get into that house.

"Spinnet, Phillip," A medium height sandy haired boy walked to the stool and sat down. Again Charlie found himself holding his breath.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat roared. There were still quite a few people left. Maybe he was supposed to be in Ravenclaw. A few more were sorted quickly, Geoffrey Stebbins went to Hufflepuff, Kylie Summers went to Slytherin, Samantha Taylor went to Ravenclaw, Nymphadora Tonks went to Hufflepuff, and Lucas Warrington went to Slytherin.

"Weasley, Charles," suddenly his legs felt like lead and ever though he knew he was moving he felt like he wasn't. After what seemed like an eternity he made it to the stool.

"Another Weasley," said a voice in his ear just after the hat was placed, "you're definitely smart … and there's a lot of courage … and a thirst to be better than your brother … I know where you belong..."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Charlie was so excited he jumped off the stool and tossed the hat to McGonagall. There was a bit of laughter around the hall as he clambered down at the table next to Alex.

"Cross your fingers for Jade," he whispered to her.

"Whitehorn, Jade," he walked forward and glance at Charlie who gave him a thumbs up. Charlie didn't know if it was his imagination or not, but it seemed to take a while for the hat to decide where to place him - and why did Jade kept shaking his head?

"Is it taking a long time to you?" Charlie whispered to Alex.

"I was just thinking that," she replied. Then suddenly the hat shouted –

"GRYFFINDOR!" causing both Alex and Charlie to jump. Jade walked over quickly looking very pleased with himself. Belinda Whitby was sorted into Slytherin, Elaine Williamson was then sorted into Gryffindor and Michael Wood was sorted into Hufflepuff.

After the last student was sorted the Headmaster, Charlie knew to be named Dumbledore, stood before them with his arms opened wide, there was silence throughout the hall.

"Welcome!" He said happily, "welcome you our new students and welcome back to our older ones. I know you don't want to listen to an old man ramble so dig in!" He sat back down as everyone in the hall clapped loudly. Immediately all sorts of delicious looking food filled the table.

"This is so wicked!" Jade exclaimed happily as he piled mashed potatoes on his plate.

Everyone followed Jade's example and dug in.

"I'm Graham," said the boy seated across from Charlie at the table, "This is Colton."

"I'm Charlie," Charlie replied and they shook hands.

"Is that your brother down there?" Colton asked pointing down the table to where Bill was seated with three girls and two boys near him.

"The red head," Charlie said dully. Colton nodded.

"You look a lot alike."

"Thanks I guess,"

"No problem," there was a moment where neither boy said anything – they just ate.

"Do you play quidditch?" Colton asked while stuffing his mouth with roasted chicken.

"Yeah," Charlie was very glad the conversation was moving on.

"What position?"

"Chaser,"

"Me too," he replied happily.

"Do you plan on going out for the team next year?" Colton nodded but his mouth was too full to respond.

"What's quidditch?" Elaine asked in the silent moment. Both boys turned to stare at her.

"Are you kidding?" Graham asked after swallowing his food. "Quidditch is the best sport there is."

"I've never heard of it," she said meekly.

"You're missing out!" Colton exclaimed and they had a very long conversation about it. Charlie involved himself in the conversation as did some fourth years that were sitting closest to them.

The rest of the feast went wonderfully. Charlie was really beginning to like these people. After the desert was gone Dumbledore stood again restoring silence to the hall.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, I have just a few start-of-term announcements. First, I would like to introduce to you our new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor, Professor Quirrell," he gestured to a young looking wizard dressed in Emerald green robes who stood up and sort of bowed with a small smile then returned to his seat. Everyone applauded politely.

"Now," continued Dumbledore, "The first years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. I have also been asked by the caretaker, Mr. Filch, to announce that another item has been added to the list of forbidden objects this year– the sliming boomerang. Quite a popular object last year is no longer aloud. The complete list of four hundred and twenty two items is posted on his office door should any of you wish to see it." Charlie caught the glint of amusement in the Headmasters eyes, "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house should contact Madam Hooch. Thank you for you attention. Have a good night."

"First years!" A fifth year boy shouted once everyone began moving. Charlie noticed a silver P on his robes and assumed he was a prefect. The first years followed him up some flights of stairs and down some corridors. Charlie had so much energy inside him he felt he might burst. Sure, it had been a long day, but he was in Gryffindor. He skipped up the stairs; Alex declined to keep up with him. Charlie nearly ran into the prefect when he stopped in front of a portrait of a very large woman in a frilly pink dress.

"Password?" She asked while surveying all of them.

"Fish tail," said the prefect and the portrait swung open to reveal a round hole in the wall. Charlie was the first to scramble through – after the prefect - and he found himself in the Gryffindor common room. It was a cozy, round room full of squashy scarlet armchairs. The prefect directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase the first year boys found their dormitory. The door had a sign on the outside that read "First Years." Charlie grinned at the sight of it.

He had made it into Gryffindor! This was going to be a great year. He was the first to open the door and find five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. The other boys, entirely too tired to talk, changed into their pajamas and collapsed on their beds. Charlie changed like then rest but found he was too excited to sleep.

"Where you are going?" He heard Jade ask through a yawn as Charlie bound from the room and down the stairs. He stopped at the door that had "Third Years" written on a sign on it. He knocked and there was a mumble from within.

"Bill?" He asked poking his head inside.

"What?" Bill groaned from one of the four beds, all of which had their curtains drawn around them.

"Can I hang out in here?" Charlie asked walking closer to the bed.

"No," Bill moaned, "go back to your own dorm."

"I'm not tired," Charlie replied.

"I don't care."

"Bill," someone sighed and pulled the curtains around his bed open, "please tell me this is not going to become a regular occurrence."

"It won't Ty," Bill said pulling the curtains around his own bed open. His hair was a mess and he looked very tired. He slowly climbed out of his bed and walked over to Charlie whom was standing in about the middle of the room.

"Go back to your own dorm," Bill ordered, taking a hold of Charlie by the arm and pulling him across the room to the door. "I don't want to see you again until the morning," he said before closing the door in Charlie's face.

"Fine!" Charlie shouted and stomped down the stairs. "I didn't really want to hang out with you anyway," he grumbled. He ended up in the common room where a few older students were congregated. He got a seat closet to the fire and just stared at it for a while. He wasn't really angry with Bill. Well – maybe a little. He didn't have to throw him out like that. So what if he was tired? He was his brother. He was supposed to be celebrating with him, not _sleeping._

"Hey," Charlie looked up, startled out of his thoughts, to find Alex standing next to him.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked. "Aren't you tired?"

"I was going to say good night," she replied, "but since you don't seem to be going to bed. I thought I would stay and keep you company."

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Aren't you excited we made it into Gryffindor?" she asked looking around the common room fondly.

"Very," he replied, "That's why I'm not in bed."

"Me too," she smiled. "I was so worried before. I thought for certain I wasn't going to make it."

"At least you didn't have to wait 'till the end."

"That must have been awful."

Charlie nodded, "I thought I was going to die from he wait."

"You looked like it too," she laughed. "Do you really play quidditch?" She asked after a moment passed between them.

"Yeah," Charlie said immediately.

"It's a great game," she replied, "I've played with my cousins on my mum's side before. They say I make a great chaser."

"Do you like to fly then?"

"Like it?" She gave him a quizzical look, "I love it."

"Me too!" He exclaimed. "I've never met a girl who liked to fly before."

"You obviously haven't met many girls." He grinned.

"No, not many."

"Oi!" The fifth year prefect that showed them to their dormitories was standing behind them now. "You two should be in bed already."

"You're not," Charlie replied pointedly.

"I," he said pointing to his badge, "am a prefect."

"We can see that," said Charlie.

"So get to bed. You have classes in the morning."

"I didn't realize we have a bed time," the prefect glared at him.

"Now you know," Charlie looked at Alex who was smiling.

"See you in the morning then," she replied and quickly left the room. The prefect followed Charlie up the stairwell and to his room.

When he got back inside his dorm all his dorm mates were asleep. So he climbed into his bed, under the warms covers, and pulled the hangings close. It seemed like an eternity ago that Bill had poured freezing cold water on him. Had that really been the same day? Within fifteen minutes Charlie was in a deep sleep just like the other first years.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

Preview of chapter 4:

"Some of us aren't as lucky as you," said a boy Charlie recognized as Phillip in an envious tone, "I wish I had a nice older brother."

Before Charlie could set Phillip straight on the niceness of his brother the classroom door opened and the students filed in. Charlie took a seat with Alex and Jade. Graham, Colton and Elaine sat behind them. Phillip and two Hufflepuff boys sat at the table to Charlie's right, closest to the door.

"Mr. Weasley," said Professor McGonagall in a stern voice. Charlie looked up at her abruptly. Surely he hadn't done anything wrong yet.

"Yes Professor?" He smiled as innocently as possible.


	4. Chapter 4: Graham and Dragons

DISCLAIMER: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play

* * *

Chapter 4: Graham and Dragons

"Only passions, great passions, can elevate the soul to great things." – Denis Diderot

The following morning Charlie awoke with a yawn and opened his eyes very slowly. Once they were open he startled and nearly fell off the side of this bed. It took him a minute to realize – he was at Hogwarts. He pulled back the scarlet hangings around his bed in a flash and bounced out of bed. Jade was sitting up in the bed next to him yawning.

"I don't know where you get your energy from," he said after a moment of watching Charlie get dressed.

"We're at Hogwarts mate," Charlie grinned, "how can you not be excited?" Charlie left his dorm mate there and went to the bathroom. When he came back Jade was dressed along with Graham. Daniel and Colton were still sleeping.

"Should we wake them?" Charlie asked.

"Later, if they don't come down to breakfast," said Graham and the three left quietly.

"Charlie," Alex called once they entered the Great Hall.

"Morning," he said brightly.

"Morning," she replied. He took a seat next to her while Jade and Graham sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Sleep well?" Charlie asked pleasantly while piling eggs, bacon, and sausage onto his plate.

"Quite," she replied.

"Here are your turntables," a female prefect handed them sheets of paper.

"What's first?" Jade asked not looking at his own paper.

"Transfiguration with Hufflepuff," said Alex.

"Charlie," Charlie looked to his right just in time to see Bill sit down next to him.

"Bill," he said coldly. He was still a little angry about being thrown from his room.

"I'm sorry about last night," Bill said as though he read his little brother's mind.

_You say that a lot_, thought Charlie angrily, "It's alright," was what he said.

"I'm Tyler, by the way," said Bill's dorm mate whom had taken a seat on the other side of Bill. "I didn't get to introduce myself last night."

"Right," Charlie replied turning back to his friends.

"Where's Daniel?" Alex asked looking around.

"Still asleep," Charlie replied ignoring his brother and the two girls that sat with him - now giggling. "Should we go say hi to Henry?" Charlie asked as he observed him walking in with Riley and a girl he didn't recognize.

"If you want to," Jade replied but made no effort to get up.

Charlie shrugged, "It's not a big deal." Alex looked between the two boys for a moment.

"Well, I'm going to say hello." She huffed and stood up.

"In that case," Charlie stood as well and followed her across the room to the Ravenclaw table where Henry and Riley were now seated.

"Hiya Henry," Charlie greeted.

"Hey Charlie," he smiled, "Hey Alex."

"Hey Henry," Alex greeted.

"Hi Charlie," Riley said brightly.

"Hi Riley," Charlie grinned back at her. He had really hoped she would be in Gryffindor with him. Oh well. There wasn't anything he could do about it now.

"Hi Alex,"

"Hi Riley," and then there was silence.

"How do you like being in Ravenclaw?" Charlie asked for lack of a better conversation starter.

"It's great," said Henry, "is Gryffindor what you thought it would be?"

"Better."

"That's good."

"Yeah," there was that darn uncomfortable silence again.

"Well," said Alex, "I guess we'll go back and finish eating."

"Ok," Riley said, "see you around."

"Yeah," Charlie agreed and then they turned and went back to Gryffindor table. Charlie felt slightly dejected. How could they have so much to say on the train to each other and then just a day later be uncomfortable like that? When he got to the Gryffindor table, a very tired looking Daniel had joined them and a minute after Charlie sat down so did Colton, Jasmina, and Elaine. Charlie stared at his plate and pushed the food around. He wasn't really hungry. Luckily he was distracted by a great swooshing noise above him.

Charlie suddenly looked up as hundreds of owls swooped into the Great Hall. Bill had warned him of this, but that didn't mean it didn't shock him. He watched as the family owl dropped a letter on his plate before turning around. Bill looked at him for a moment, then at the letter. The front definitely had Charlie's name on it. So he opened it carefully and began to read,

_Dear Charlie, _

_We're so proud of you! I knew you would make Gryffindor, I just knew it! Have a good term and please don't forget to write. Tell your brother we love him and cannot wait to see both of you again in December._

_Love, Mum_

"Wanna read it?" Charlie handed the letter to Bill who scanned it quickly. "Did you tell them I made Gryffindor?" Bill handed the letter back to Charlie and nodded.

"They told me to write them as soon as the ceremony was over."

"I was going to tell them myself," he mumbled.

"Sorry little bro," Bill stood and grabbed his bag. "Class starts soon. Do you want me to show you to yours?" Bill was always good about trying to resolve fights with his little brother.

"Sure!" He jumped up and was quickly joined by the other Gryffindor first years.

"Doing a bit of charity there Weasley? Or can't you make friends in your own year?" A deep voice taunted as they entered the entrance hall. Bill whipped around, brandishing his wand, and pointed it at a tall and burly boy whom was leaning casually against the wall on their left.

"I'd watch it if I were you Flint," Bill replied icily, "You know, accidents happen around here all the time."

"Is that a threat?" The boy, Flint as Bill called him, drew himself to full height – which was intimidating to Charlie but Bill was still taller than him.

"Take it how you want," Bill shrugged, put his wand away, and walked casually up the marble staircase.

"You're going to want to watch out for him," Bill said to Charlie, whom was closest to him, "Lyle Flint - he thinks too much of himself. If he gives you any lip, you tell me." Charlie nodded.

The first years paid close attention as they followed Bill through the corridors and up many different flights of stairs.

"I'm afraid it won't really help much," Bill said as they stopped outside a closed door, Charlie wasn't sure which floor he was on any longer. "The stair cases move so it's a bit of a challenge to get to class on time when you're new. Don't worry," he added at the disappointed frown on Charlie's face, "you'll get the hang of it soon."

"Thanks," said Charlie.

"See you later then," and with that, Bill took off running down the corridor.

"I wish my sister was nice," said Alex, whom was standing beside Charlie. "When I asked her to show me around she said no way."

Charlie shrugged, "He has his moments."

"What do you reckon we're supposed to do?" Graham asked while looking at the door, "Do we go in?" Charlie walked over and tugged on the door knob, it didn't budge.

"It's locked," he replied. "I guess we should wait."

A few minutes later the Hufflepuffs showed up outside the door looking tired. Charlie casually glanced at his watch.

"What took so long?" He joked. A few of them gave small chuckles and a few glared at him angrily.

"Some of us aren't as lucky as you," said a boy Charlie recognized as Phillip in an envious tone, "I wish I had a nice older brother."

Before Charlie could set Phillip straight on the niceness of his brother the classroom door opened and the students filed in. Charlie took a seat with Alex and Jade. Graham, Colton and Elaine sat behind them. Phillip and two Hufflepuff boys sat at the table to Charlie's right, closest to the door.

"Mr. Weasley," said Professor McGonagall in a stern voice. Charlie looked up at her abruptly. Surely he hadn't done anything wrong yet.

"Yes Professor?" He smiled as innocently as possible.

"I was just wondering if you were quite ready to pay attention," the corners of her mouth twitched and there was a cheerful glint in her eyes, but she did not smile. The rest of the class chuckled softly.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Good," she surveyed the rest of the rest of the class. Jade elbowed him and chuckled softly. "Now then," continued the professor, "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. Understand?" The class nodded.

She looked pointedly at Charlie for a moment before transfiguring her desk into a large toad and back again. Everyone was impressed but Charlie knew they would not be able to accomplish anything like that with the ease that she did until much later in their Hogwarts careers.

After taking some very complicated notes they were each given a match and began attempting to turn it into a needle. Charlie and Jade were the only two who made any difference in their needles by the end of class. Apparently transfiguration was something Charlie was good at. He actually turned his match into a needle. Jade had managed to turn his silver and point by there was no eye to the needle.

"Impressive," said Professor McGonagall as she observed Charlie's needle, "Maybe I was wrong about you," she gave him a rare smile and awarded his house ten points.

Herbology wasn't too bad – even if they did have it with the Slytherins. Charlie spent most of the class examining his dragon-hide gloves. He wondered how many dragons they killed each year just to make the gloves they were all wearing. He had begged his mum not to buy them. He didn't want to support the killing of dragons but she said it was on his list and not to argue.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked as Charlie pushed his food around his plate at lunch after Herbology.

"I'm fine," he mumbled while not looking up.

"Something wrong with professor Sprout?" Jade asked. He was seated across the table from them. Charlie looked up and let out a small sigh.

"Do either of you like dragons?" Both Jade and Alex seemed surprised by the question.

"I do," said Graham. "I think they're fascinating."

"Me too," Charlie smiled, "well I really love all sorts of creatures, but dragons are my favorite. They have been since I was little."

"What do dragons have to do with Herbology?" Alex ventured.

"Our gloves of course," said Graham as though this was the most obvious answer in the world, "I saw you looking at them. It's a shame they kill dragons to make them isn't it? I wasn't going to get a pair but my mum made me. I told her it was wrong, but she didn't seem to care." Charlie was liking Graham more and more by the minute.

"I said the same thing to my mum," he confessed.

"So you're upset about wearing dragon hide gloves?" asked Jade.

"I would just rather not support killing innocent dragons."

"Innocent dragons?" Alex asked incredulously. "Since when are dragons innocent?" Charlie stared at her open mouthed.

"What's a dragon ever done to you?" Asked Graham, "You've never even seen one have you?"

"No," she replied immediately, "and I'll bet you haven't either."

"That's a bet you'd lose," he snapped, "my dad took me to Romania this past summer and I saw real dragons, up close."

"Real – live - dragons?" Charlie asked. Graham nodded.

"My uncle heads up this dragon reservation. He said after Hogwarts I can go and work for him if I want."

"Wicked!" Exclaimed Charlie, "That'd be absolutely brill that would!"

"Right," Jade looked skeptically between Graham and Charlie. "There's no way I'd want to work with Dragons. I think you've both lost your minds."

"Oh I don't know," said Colton whom had just broken away from a conversation with Elaine to join in theirs. "Dragons seem like real interesting creatures to me." Charlie grinned at him. "I'm not particularly taken with them," he continued, "and I don't know if I'd want to handle one but someone has to do it."

"Thanks," Charlie replied.

Less than half an hour later the first years arrived at the Charms classroom. They only got lost five times on the way so they felt they'd accomplished something. The classroom was open already and the Ravenclaws were already seated inside. Charlie waved at Henry and Riley then took a seat with Jade and Alex.

Professor Flitwick was a very excitable little man. He was very short so he had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. His silver hair was no where near the length of Dumbledore's but it was the same color. While calling the role when he got to Charlie's name he gave a happy little squeak.

"Are you Bill Weasley's brother?" He asked.

"Yes Professor," replied Charlie.

"Good," the professor grinned, "Bill is a wonderful student. I hope you will be too." Charlie nodded but did not reply. He hated being compared to Bill.

During this class they simply took notes. Professor Flitwick showed them what they would be doing next week by making Riley's quill zoom around the room.

"Levitation," he said after the quill was returned. "Can anyone give me a definition?" Charlie's hand was first in the air followed closely by almost everyone else's.

"Charlie," Professor Flitwick beamed at him.

"Making objects float or fly."

"Very good," he clapped his hands, "five points to Gryffindor. Now …"

"That's fifteen points for you today," Jade whispered excitedly in Charlie's ear. Charlie grinned. Fifteen points in his first day!

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

Preview of chapter 5:

"I think I've found my study partner," said Elaine with a coy smile. Charlie had never taken note of just how pretty Elaine was with her golden, loose curly hair and brilliant blue eyes.

"I don't know," said Charlie with a smile, "I'm pretty picky about who I study with."

"It's the first day," said Alex, "What makes you think you can afford to be picky?"

"Oh I can afford it," he replied with a grin.

"Can't afford much else though can you Weasley?" Charlie whipped around to find Luis Warrington behind him with the two boys that were in his boat on their way to the castle on either side of him.


	5. Chapter 5: Professor Quirrell

DISCLAIMER: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

* * *

Chapter 5: Professor Quirrell

"Slow down and enjoy life. It's not only the scenery you miss by going too fast - you also miss the sense of where you are going and why." – Eddie Cantor

That evening at dinner Charlie was all but bursting with happiness. Making friends was a lot easier than he thought it was going to be. The other first years really seemed to like him. And even though he'd only been in the castle for a day it was already starting to feel like home.

"You should come to the quidditch try outs," Bill said casually to Charlie whom was seated across the table from him.

"Why?" Colton asked, "First years never make the house teams."

Bill shrugged, "It can't hurt to come to the try outs. I think Charlie is a good enough to make the team."

"Do you really?" Charlie asked excitedly. Bill was the reserve keeper on the house team in the previous year.

"You're at least good enough for the reserves," said Bill. "There's no rule that says you can't be on the team." He flashed a grin at Charlie, "Think about it." With that he got up and left the Great Hall – Ty following closely.

The following day Charlie found himself bored out of his mind as he listened to professor Binns drone on and on in his first History of Magic lesson. Jade was avidly taking notes – Charlie was trying desperately to keep his eyes open.

Any excitement Charlie had about professor Binns when he floated through the black board had quickly been dashed when he began to lecture. There was absolutely nothing remotely entertaining about this class. He looked around – most of the Gryffindors were, like him, fighting the urge to sleep while the Ravenclaws were taking notes. Charlie did notice, with a grin, that Riley looked sleepy even though she was writing.

He turned his attention back to the professor at hand. He would definitely be copying Jade's notes later. Charlie felt his eyes droop and he was unable to fight it any longer. He slipped off into dream world – this time about quidditch.

The next class they had was not enjoyable at all – Potions with Professor Snape. Bill had told him all about the potions master.

"Professor Snape is not someone you want to cross at all. His appearance alone is somewhat foreboding but it's really his tongue you had to watch out for. He's very smart and sharp witted. Plus he's always looking for reasons to take points from Gryffindor so it's best not to give him any. In the corridors and at meals avoid him if possible. In his class, just try to pay attention and be patient. Making potions is a very exact science and you can't rush it. So, before we leave I suggest you read and try to memorize the book. But don't appear eager to answer any questions, he'll think you're a show off and he doesn't like that."

Bill had successfully scared Charlie if that's what he was going for. When Bill had pointed Professor Snape out at the Welcoming Feast Charlie understood what he meant by his appearance was foreboding. His long black, greasy hair hung down in his face. His large hooked nose and black beady eyes made him seem sinister alright.

"Do you think Professor Snape will be as bad as Claire says?" Alex had pulled Charlie from his thoughts.

"Your sister warned you too?" Charlie asked. They were walking down the stairs behind Graham, Colton, and Elaine. Alex nodded. "Yeah," Charlie gulped, "I think he'll be pretty bad."

They arrived at the dungeons in silence and went inside to take their seats. Much to Charlie's dismay the Slytherin first years were already taking up half the room. Most of them sneered at the Gryffindors walked in.

It was cold in the dungeons and poorly lit. Charlie much preferred the rest of the castle to this prison. How could the Slytherins live down here? He was already beginning to feel claustrophobic. The entire room was silent while they waited for professor Snape. Charlie felt just about as nervous as he did before he stepped off the Hogwarts Express.

Snape finally walked in slamming the door behind him – his robes billowing in his wake. He strode to the front of the room where his desk sat and began to call roll. Unlike Professor Flitwick, Snape made no comment about Bill.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making," his voice was the only sound in the entire room. Charlie wondered momentarily if the other students were barely breathing like he was, "As there is no foolish wand-waving in my classroom, many of you will hardly believe that this is magic. I don't really anticipate you being able to understand the beauty of a soft simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses," he paused for a brief moment while the students just stared at him, "I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopped in death – if you are smarter than the classes I've had to teach before you."

A deafening silence followed his speech. Charlie was afraid to move but out of the corner of his eye he saw Alex and Jade exchange questioning looks.

"Now," said Snape softly, "who can tell me what a bezoar is and where one would locate it?" After Bill's little warning about the professor, Charlie spent a lot of time memorizing his potions book. He knew what it was and where to find it. But he mustn't look to anxious.

"No one?" Professor Snape sneered. There was a slight look of disappointment on his face.

Slowly, Charlie raised his hand. Jade and Alex both gave him a look of bewilderment. After a brief moment Professor Snape noticed Charlie's hand.

"Mr. Weasley?" He sneered. The students sitting in front of Charlie turned to look at him.

"A bezoar," said Charlie softly, "Is a stone that will save you from most poisons professor," he gulped, "and it's found in the stomach of a goat."

Professor Snape observed Charlie for a moment with calculating eyes. "You have an older brother." It wasn't a question.

Charlie nodded, "Yes professor,"

"He told you what I usually ask the first day of class didn't he? And you thought you'd be smart and get the answers from him didn't you?" Charlie stared at Professor Snape.

"No sir," he replied quietly.

"Five points from Gryffindor," snapped Snape, "for cheating." Charlie opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it and stared down at the desk. "Since Mr. Weasley here already knows what potion I planned on having you make today-" Snape continued. Charlie felt like punching him in the face. He most certainly did not have any idea what potion they were going to make today.

"Don't worry about it," Jade muttered so only Charlie could hear him.

"-I have changed my lesson plan." Snape placed all of them in pairs of two – Charlie and Jade were together – and had his class make a slightly complicated potion for their first day – a forgetfulness potion. He walked around criticizing everyone's work as he went – except the Slytherins of course. He even praised Luis Warrington's potion despite the fact it was the wrong color. When he finally reached Charlie and Jade he stared at the potion and then glared at them. It seemed they'd done it exactly right. The directions were on the board after all – it didn't seem that hard. He continued past without saying a word to either boy.

"Did you see his face when you'd done your potion right?" Daniel exclaimed once they were away from the dungeons and on their way to lunch. He clapped Jade happily on the back.

"Yeah," Jade grinned, "but Charlie's the reason we did well."

"Thanks," Charlie said quietly.

"How did you know what a bezoar was anyway?" Colton asked.

Charlie shrugged, "It's just something I remembered from the book."

"I think I've found my study partner," said Elaine with a coy smile. Charlie had never taken note of just how pretty Elaine was with her golden, loose curly hair and brilliant blue eyes.

"I don't know," said Charlie with a smile, "I'm pretty picky about who I study with."

"It's the first day," said Alex, "What makes you think you can afford to be picky?"

"Oh I can afford it," he replied with a grin.

"Can't afford much else though can you Weasley?" Charlie whipped around to find Luis Warrington behind him with the two boys that were in his boat on their way to the castle on either side of him.

"Why don't you get out of here Warrington?" Jade shouted.

"No one asked you," said Warrington pointing his finger threateningly at Jade.

"And no one invited you into our conversation either," said Graham.

"What's going on here?" Charlie groaned at the sound of Bill's voice.

"Nothing," he replied quickly. "We're just talking."

"I'll bet," said Bill regarding his brother and then the three Slytherins.

"Come on," said Warrington as he pulled the other two into the Great Hall with him.

Charlie glared at Bill before pushing past him into the Great Hall.

"You're welcome!" Bill shouted behind him. Charlie didn't turn around – he just marched to the Gryffindor table and sat down with a thud. He pulled everything onto his plate and stuffed his face. The other first years came in and sat around him but no one spoke to him. Alex kept opening her mouth in his direction but would close it without uttering a sound.

Trust Saint Bill to come to his rescue! He could have taken them on by himself. He didn't need his older brother interfering.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was the last class of the day for the first year Gryffindors. It was professor Quirrell's first year as well so Bill had no words of warning. After climbing what seemed a million different flights of stairs and running into three dead ends they finally made it to the classroom – though none of them knew just how. The Hufflepuffs were already seated inside when they arrived.

"What took you so long?" Phillip asked Charlie with a friendly smile.

"You know," Charlie grinned, "we thought we'd take the scenic route." Some of the Hufflepuffs laughed.

"We heard Snape couldn't find anything wrong with your potion today," said Phillip.

"That's right," said Jade, "Charlie here's great with potions. Aren't you?" Charlie didn't respond. He wasn't sure what to say really. It was only one potion and the directions had been written on the board.

"And Transfiguration," said a girl from Hufflepuff. "I heard McGonagall telling Professor Flitwick that you were the only first year to successfully transfigure your match."

"Mine was almost there," said a boy Hufflepuff.

"Almost doesn't count," said the girl. "I'm Leslie Johnson by the way."

"Charlie," Charlie replied and they shook hands.

"Settle down class, settle down." Professor Quirrell came into the room via the stairs that led to yet another room. Charlie sank into a seat between Jade and Alex.

Professor Quirrell called roll quickly then turned to look at the class. "I am professor Quirrell," he said while gesturing toward the blackboard where his name was written. "And this, as you should already know, is Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Now that Charlie had a closer look at him, Professor Quirrell did look quite young to be a Hogwarts Professor. He couldn't have been more then twenty two– easily the youngest of the staff he'd seen so far. He wondered how old you had to be to teach at Hogwarts - Or even if there was an age requirement.

A sharp jab from Jade brought Charlie from his thoughts. Everyone else had their books out and began turning the pages. Charlie hadn't realized professor Quirrell had continued speaking. He quickly pulled out his text and turned to the page Jade was on – page 9.

"We're reading pages nine through twelve silently," whispered Jade.

Charlie sighed. He hated silent reading. Yet, he buried his face in his book and began reading about shielding spells. When they were finished reading Quirrell showed them exactly how to perform the simplest of the shielding spells.

"This will protect you against most minor jinxes," he told them. "We will get into more complicated shields throughout the year. Now I want you to break off into partners." Charlie turned immediately to Jade.

"Why do you two always work together?" Alex asked in an annoyed tone.

"If we have to hex each other," said Jade, "I'd rather hex Charlie than you." She frowned but turned around to be paired with Elaine.

"Good one," whispered Charlie.

"I'm quick on my feet," said Jade.

"Now," said professor Quirrell, "while most shields are designed to protect against spells this particular one I've just demonstrated will also shield you from most objects. So," Professor Quirrell picked up a text book off one of the desks. "Mr. Isaacs," Daniel turned to Professor Quirrell, "After you put your shield up I am going to throw this book at you. If you've done it correctly the book should bounce off." He gave a small smile, "If not - then I apologize in advance, if it hits you." Everyone gave a soft chuckle. "Ready?"

Daniel nodded and pulled out his wand. He said the incantation and Professor Quirrell threw the book. Charlie crossed his fingers that it would work and miraculously it did.

"Very good," said Professor Quirrell, "five points to Gryffindor." Daniel smiled brightly. "Now I want each of you to do what you just saw. One of you shall put up a shield and the other will throw your books. Just don't throw them too hard," he said over the rising noise his students were making, "I don't want anyone going to the hospital wing."

"Wicked!" Jade exclaimed, "I knew books were good for something. Do you want to go first or shall I?"

"You can if you'd like," said Charlie with a shrug.

"Alright then," Jade swallowed, "Don't aim at my head," he added when he saw Charlie reach for his book.

"Not very confident are you?" Charlie laughed.

"I can do it," said Jade indignantly, "I was just saying incase." He pulled out his wand and said the incantation. Charlie threw the book at him and –

"Duck!" Charlie felt a very sharp pain in the back of his head. He pitched forward slamming his chin onto the desk in front of him then continued to the floor where he slammed the left side of his head on the cold floor.

He was out before he felt the pain – which was lucky for him.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

Preview of chapter 6:

"I'm not doing anything Bill thinks is a good idea," said Charlie with a frown.

"Are you still on about that?" Graham asked with a small smile. "You can't fight with him forever."

"How many bothers do you have?" Charlie snapped while glaring at Graham.

"Two," he replied, "both younger."

"Try having five and a sister and then tell me how it feels."

Graham and Colton both stared open mouthed at Charlie. "You have five brothers?" Colton asked.

"Yeah," said Charlie defensively, "and it's no picnic. I don't need Bill bossing me around – interfering in my life. I get enough of that at home. I don't want I here."

"I'm glad to hear your discussing me behind my back." Charlie closed his eyes and clenched his fists at the sound of Bill's voice.

"Why can't you just sod off?" He asked through clenched teeth without opening his eyes, "Can't you see I don't want you around?"

"I'm trying to look out for you," said Bill, "I don't know why you're so upset."

Charlie whipped around to stare up at his brother, "Maybe I don't want you to look out for me. Maybe I can look out for myself. Maybe if you listened to me for once instead of treating me like a baby you'd know all of that."

"Maybe if you didn't act like a baby, I wouldn't treat you like one!" Charlie shot out of his chair to stand nearly level with Bill.

"I'm not acting like a baby!" He shouted.

"Yes you are," said Bill, "And frankly I'm tired of it. I think you need to grow up!" Charlie felt his anger reach the boiling point.


	6. Chapter 6: Brotherly Love

DISCLAIMER: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Responses to reviews:

**ender74361: **Thanks so much for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it. I actually didn't even mean to set up the Ron, Harry, Hermione thing with Jade, Alex and Charlie. I just feel that most people have 2 best friends –one the same sex as them and one of the opposite sex. I have a best girl friend, Katie, and a best guy friend, Scott. But there are big differences between Charlie and his friends and Harry and his and you'll find out what I mean as the story progresses. I'm really glad you like my story and again thanks so much for reviewing.

**FanFan Fan**: You know I completely forgot I posted a cliff-hanger and that makes me laugh. I like Chapter 5 in that I'm trying to make Professor Quirrell how I think he would have been before he met You-Know-Who in Albania.

* * *

Chapter 6: Brotherly Love

"I think people that have a brother or sister don't realize how lucky they are. Sure, they fight a lot, but to know that there's always somebody there, somebody that's family." –Terry Parker and Matt Stone

Charlie awoke an hour later with a very small headache. His eyesight was slightly blurred for a moment and he blinked a bit to clear it. He slowly sat up and looked around. He must be in the hospital wing. There were many white beds with open forest green curtains around them. It was very clean – much like he remembered St. Mungo's being. Charlie felt an uncontrollable shiver run down his spine as he thought the last time he was at St. Mungo's.

"Oh good," a woman's voice from his right interrupted his thoughts. Charlie turned to see a middle-aged witch in a very pristine, white, nursing uniform bustling toward him. "I'm glad you're awake," she said kindly. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts a bit," he admitted while subconsciously rubbing the spot where it hurt.

"Yes," she nodded, "It should. I fixed you up in a minute or so after you were brought here, but I wanted to keep an eye on you just in case. That was a bit of a hit you took." She smiled kindly at him. "I'm surprised you're the only student from Professor Quirrell's class I've seen. Imagine- allowing students to throw books at other students."

Charlie chuckled softly. "It was a good lesson," he replied, "I just wish I'd seen the book coming at me." The nurse gave him a pointed stare that said she did not approve. "May I ask you a question?" he asked after a silent moment.

"Of course," she replied.

"What is your name?"

The nurse smiled brightly. "That's right," she said, "I forgot, you're a first year. I'm Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," he grinned. "Has dinner begun already?"

"It's due to start any minute," she replied, "you may go if you'd like."

"Thanks." He jumped up, gathered his things - which were on the table by his bed - and left the hospital wing quickly. He was actually quite hungry.

"Of all people," said Jade through hysterical laughter, "he hits you right in the back of the head mate! I wish you could have seen yourself. It was hilarious!" Charlie was in the Great Hall sitting between Colton and Jade.

"I have to admit," said Graham, whom was seated across from Charlie, "it was pretty funny."

"I swear I didn't mean it!" Daniel exclaimed.

"I'm still in the dark as to how it all happened," said Charlie. All the Gryffindor first years laughed at this.

"Well," said Daniel with a sheepish expression on his face, "I went to throw a book at Phillip and somehow I threw it behind me."

Charlie chuckled, "And you ended up smacking me right in my head. Thanks."

"I said I was sorry,"

"I know," Charlie grinned, "and I'm perfectly fine."

"Rumor has it you spent some time in the hospital wing little brother." Charlie glared up at his older brother.

"Yeah," he replied edgily, "and?"

"The reason for your visit wouldn't have anything to do with certain Slytherins would it?"

"No!" Charlie exclaimed while jumping up from his seat.

"It's was a fellow Gryffindor," said Jade with a laugh.

Daniel put his face in his hands. "I swear it was an accident," he mumbled.

"That doesn't even matter," said Charlie, "no one asked you to butt into my life. Why do you assume that if one of those oafs attacked me I couldn't hold my own?"

"I am concerned for you," said Bill, "Since when did you turn into this defensive little prat?"

"Since you decided to play dad," he replied. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Fine," said Bill glaring down at Charlie, "I will." With that he marched from the Great Hall. Charlie sat back down at the table angrily.

"What was that about?" asked Alex who was seated next to Graham.

"Nothing," he mumbled while piling some of everything in front of him on his plate.

The next few weeks went by quickly and Charlie enjoyed every minute of them. He loved school. He was learning a lot and his new friends were fantastic.

"Have you seen the notice board?" Jade asked as he sat next to Charlie in the common room one evening. Charlie looked up from his potions essay to look at Jade.

"No," he replied simply.

"Well," Jade paused while grinning, "We have flying lessons tomorrow." Charlie grinned. This was the class he was looking most forward too. Even though he had flown on his father's broom loads of times he was excited about getting formal lessons. "It's perfect," continued Jade, "there was also a notice about quidditch try outs on Friday."

Charlie hadn't given the quidditch try outs another thought after Bill had mentioned them two weeks prior. "That's four days from now," he said trying to keep his voice as casual as possible.

"Are you still thinking about trying out?"

Graham had just taken a seat across from Charlie at the table, "Trying out for what?" He asked before Charlie could respond.

"Quidditch," said Jade.

"I'm doing it," said Colton who took a seat next to Graham. "It's like Bill said – it can't hurt anything." Charlie frowned at the mention of his brother.

"I don't think I'm going to," he replied turning back to his potions essay.

"Why not?" Jade nearly shouted.

"I'm not doing anything Bill thinks is a good idea," said Charlie with a frown.

"Are you still on about that?" Graham asked with a small smile. "You can't fight with him forever."

"How many bothers do you have?" Charlie snapped while glaring at Graham.

"Two," he replied, "both younger."

"Try having five and a sister and then tell me how it feels."

Graham and Colton both stared open mouthed at Charlie. "You have five brothers?" Colton asked.

"Yeah," said Charlie defensively, "and it's no picnic. I don't need Bill bossing me around – interfering in my life. I get enough of that at home I don't want I here."

"I'm glad to hear your discussing me behind my back." Charlie closed his eyes and clenched his fists at the sound of Bill's voice.

"Why can't you just sod off?" He asked through clenched teeth without opening his eyes, "Can't you see I don't want you around?"

"I'm trying to look out for you," said Bill, "I don't know why you're so upset."

Charlie whipped around to stare up at his brother, "Maybe I don't want you to look out for me. Maybe I can look out for myself. Maybe if you listened to me for once instead of treating me like a baby you'd know all of that."

"Maybe if you didn't act like a baby, I wouldn't treat you like one!" Charlie shot out of his chair to stand nearly level with Bill.

"I'm not acting like a baby!" He shouted.

"Yes you are," said Bill, "And frankly I'm tired of it. I think you need to grow up!" Charlie felt his anger reach the boiling point. Without warning his lunged at his brother catching him around neck – they both fell roughly to the floor.

Unlike the last fight the two boys had been in Charlie wanted to hurt Bill. They rolled around on the floor both punching and kicking the other and both trying to get the upper hand.

"Charlie!" He could hear Alex's voice somewhere behind him, "Stop it!" She screamed but neither boy listened. Somewhere behind him someone was trying to pull Charlie off Bill but he wriggled loose. No one was going to stop him from punching the lights out of Bill. No one – or at least so he thought.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Both boys stopped - frozen to the spot - and looked up at the head of their house. Her entire face was red and she looked to be in a towering rage. "Never in my life …" she looked quickly around the common room – her eyes narrow – her lip pursed in a thin tight line. "Get up both of you," she commanded, "and follow me." She turned and headed back out of the portrait hole. She didn't wait for them to come she knew they would.

Both boys stood gingerly from their positions on the floor. Charlie was in pain. He knew his nose was bleeding and he could feel the bruises forming on the rest of his body including under his eyes and ribs.

Bill didn't look much better. His own nose was bleeding as well as his lower lip and bruises were already beginning to show around his eyes. He refused to look at his brother. Charlie stared at the floor as both boys clambered out of the portrait hole in pursuit of their Transfiguration Professor.

They followed her through the school in complete silence. The only sound they made was their shoes hitting the floor.

Guilt weighed heavily upon Charlie. He wasn't at home anymore - this kind of action – fighting with another student, be his brother or not, - was the exact type of thing that could get him expelled. Charlie liked Hogwarts; he did not want to be expelled.

He glanced at Bill who was walking beside him. His face was set in stone with a deep scowl. He probably didn't even understand what had happened in there. Truth be told – Charlie didn't know either. He was just so fed up with Bill. Why did he have to say he was acting like a baby? Why did he always have to push Charlie's buttons? Professor McGonagall stopped rather suddenly and Charlie nearly ran into her before stopping himself.

"Snickers," she said to a stone Gargoyle before her. To Charlie's surprise the Gargoyle leapt aside to reveal a spiral, revolving staircase. McGonagall stepped onto the staircase. Bill followed immediately followed by Charlie. Where were they going? Who would have 'snickers' as their password?

At the top of the stairs Professor McGonagall knocked and a voice from within said, "Come in." Charlie gulped – that voice sounded all too familiar. "Minerva?" Charlie was right. As they entered the office his own worst fear had come true. McGonagall had taken them to the Headmaster – they were going to be expelled.

Dumbledore observed his Transfiguration Professor and the two red-headed Gryffindors for a moment with a slight frown.

"Headmaster," said Professor McGonagall, "One of my Gryffindor students, Miss Regal-" Charlie frowned angrily, "- came to my office to tell me that there was a fight going on in the common room. When I got there these two boys-" she gestured unnecessarily to the only students in the room, "-were rolling on the floor doing bodily harm to one another."

"I see," said Dumbledore as he observed the bruises and cuts on both boys. "What do you have to say for yourselves?" He asked giving each of them a penetrating stare.

"It's my fault professor," said Bill much to Charlie's surprise. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at Bill as though he didn't believe it. "I provoked him." Charlie glanced at Professor McGonagall whom also looked surprised.

"That's the last thing I expected from you Bill," said Dumbledore, "however I am glad that you can own up to your mistakes." He glanced at Charlie who purposefully avoided his eyes.

Bill nodded solemnly. Charlie was dumbfounded – Bill was taking the blame for him – why?

"Does detention sound like a fair enough punishment, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked while looking at the Head of Gryffindor House.

"Yes," she replied, "And I shall write to your parents." Charlie's heart rate quickened and his eyes grew round. When his mother heard about this – they'd never hear the end of it.

"Yes professor," said Bill.

"Very well," said Professor Dumbledore, "I suggest you get yourselves to the hospital wing." Both boys nodded and turned to leave.

They walked to the hospital wing in silence. Madame Pomfrey healed their cuts and bruises without any questions as to how they got them. She did, however, voice her concern about seeing him twice already.

Neither boy spoke to the other

Bill lead the way back to Gryffindor tower – Charlie followed in silence. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady Charlie suddenly regained his speaking abilities.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Bill stopped abruptly and turned to face his younger brother.

"Do you mean that?" He asked skeptically. Charlie nodded. "What are you sorry for exactly?" Bill continued, "Are you sorry for how you've treated me recently, or are you sorry you hit me, or are you sorry we got into trouble?"

"All three," said Charlie while staring at the marble floor.

"You know," Bill leaned casually against the wall next to the Fat Lady, "I was real excited about you coming here."

Charlie's head snapped up to look at his brother, "Really?"

Bill nodded, "I thought it'd be fun. I mean – we always got along so great at home. I just knew we'd have fun here too," Charlie nodded, "but you ruined that."

Charlie nodded again. "I know," he said with a sigh, "and I'm sorry."

"I wasn't trying to act like dad," Bill replied, "It's just," he ran his fingers through his flaming red hair; "I was trying to look out for you. You're my brother – that's my job."

"I know," Charlie repeated himself, "I guess I was so upset 'cause I thought that you thought I couldn't take those stupid Slytherins if I had to. I felt like you didn't think I was powerful enough."

"I'm sure you are," said Bill, "I just didn't want you to get into trouble."

Charlie smiled despite himself, "So I got you into trouble instead."

Bill frowned, "Where'd you learn to punch like that anyway?" He rubbed his jaw.

"Where do you think?" Charlie replied sarcastically.

"You've never really hit me like that before," there was sadness in Bill's tone.

"You've never pushed my buttons like that before."

"Yeah," Bill nodded, "I'm sorry about that. I know how much you hate being called a baby. I don't think you're acting like one."

"Thanks," Charlie replied with a small smile.

Bill nodded then turned to the Fat Lady, gave her the password, and both boys went inside.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

Preview of chapter 7:

Bill chuckled softly, "I'm a team player Charlie," he replied, "and now I'm rather glad you didn't go out for the team."

"What?"

"You were right," he smiled, "you're not ready for it."

"What?" Charlie shook his head trying to understand his brother. No one said he wasn't ready to play. He just didn't see much shot in trying out.

"If you had gone out I'm certain you would have made it. You're the most natural flyer I've ever seen. You're better than anyone else that tried out. But I'm glad you didn't. You're not ready to play for the team effort Charlie. You're just not."

Charlie's mouth hung open as he stared at his brother.


	7. Chapter 7: Quidditch Tryouts

DISCLAIMER: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Responses to reviews:

**GiGiFanFic** – thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like this chapter.

**FanFan Fan – **thanks for reviewing. I tried to make Charlie's a Bill's relationship as realistic as possible. I have an older brother and that's pretty much how our fights go. Not that we fist fight – we don't – he would never hit me. But we verbally fight and since he's older so he's usually the one who takes the higher road. I'm glad you like it.

* * *

Chapter 7: Quidditch Tryouts

"To acquire knowledge, one must study; but to acquire wisdom, one must observe." -Marilyn vos Savant

The following day Charlie found himself in a much better mood than the previous day. He went happily down to breakfast with Elaine and Jasmina – they were the only first years in the common room when he was ready to eat.

"We heard about the fight you had with your brother," said Elaine as they made their way through the corridors. "But you don't seem to be hurt."

"Madame Pomfrey can fix almost anything," he replied.

"So you did fight with your brother then?"

Charlie nodded in response.

"Do you fight often?" Jasmina asked.

He shrugged, "Every now and then."

"Do you get hurt?"

"Nothing Madame Pomfrey can't fix."

"Are you not speaking to him then?" They had now entered the Great Hall and Bill was sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table with a few other third years.

"No," he smiled, "we're fine." He led the girls over to his brother and sat down.

"Morning," said Bill with a smile.

"Morning," Charlie replied happily. He piled some eggs and bacon onto his plate. Elaine and Jasmina gave each other questioning glances before also putting food on their plates.

"Are you nervous about your first flying lesson Charlie?" Claire asked.

"Not really," he replied between bites, "I've flown before."

"I remember how nervous I was," she replied, "it was worse than waiting to be sorted."

"Is it really?" asked Elaine.

"It can't be," said Jasmina. "Quidditch players make it look so easy." Claire smiled at both the girls.

"I thought for sure I was going to break my neck or something."

"I wasn't nervous," said Jason – one of Bill's dorm mates.

"You're a boy," said Claire, "Most boys aren't."

"Have you thought any more about the quidditch try outs?" Bill asked Charlie in a whisper.

Charlie half smiled at his brother – it was good to be back to normal with him. "I don't know," he replied, "I might come and watch."

"Well if you don't try out, then you should definitely come to watch." Charlie nodded. "You have 'till Friday to decide."

After lunch the Gryffindor first years marched out to the quidditch pitch for their first flying lessons.

"I think I'm more nervous now after talking to that third year," said Elaine.

"Don't be," said Charlie, "flying is the best thing in the entire world and it's not hard at all." She gave him a weary smile before Jade grabbed Charlie's arm at a run.

"Come on mate," he exclaimed, "We want the best brooms." Consequently Charlie and Jade were the first to arrive on the quidditch pitch. Jade walked around and quickly found what he deemed the best brooms. The Gryffindors were joined by the Hufflepuffs for their lesson – for which Charlie was grateful. Leslie and Phillip walked over to say hello before their teacher – Madame Hooch – showed up.

She was a tall, slim, moderately young looking witch with short gray hair and yellow hawk like eyes.

"Alright," she said loudly after calling role quickly in a terse voice, "I want you to understand that there is no playing around out here. The only way you are going to get hurt is if you play around. Understand?" All the students nodded.

"Right then, everyone I want you to step up the right side of your broomsticks." They immediately did as they were told. "Hold your right hand out over your broom and say 'Up!'".

"UP!" Everyone shouted. Charlie and Alex's brooms jumped immediately into their hands. Not a moment later so did Jade and Colton's followed closely by Graham and Phillip's. Jasmina's broom rose half way then fell back to the ground while Elaine's broom just rolled over. Charlie chucked as he watched the others struggle to get their brooms off the ground. One of the Hufflepuff girls – the one with the strange name that he couldn't remember – got her broom into her hand then the Hufflepuff boys got theirs and Daniel's was the last of the boys. Charlie was silently hoping that their girls would get their brooms up before the Hufflepuff girls did. Luckily, his hopes did come true.

"Right," said Madame Hooch after all the brooms were successfully off the ground. She then showed them how to mount it without sliding off the end and walked around correcting everyone's grip. "Now, when I blow my whistle I want you to kick off from the ground hard, rise a few feet, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down - alright?" Everyone nodded that they understood. "On my whistle then three – two- one-" and her whistle sounded.

Surprisingly enough it was not Charlie and Alex that rose first – it was Colton and the Hufflepuff girl. Then Charlie and Phillip rose, followed by Alex and Graham. Charlie did as he was told and touched back down just after Colton. They beamed at one another – very proud of their accomplishments so far.

The rest of their lesson consisted of only the basics of flying. After everyone managed to rise a few feet and touch back down safely, they were permitted to fly in small circles barely two feet off the ground. It made no difference to Charlie, however, as he went through the entire lesson with a large smile on his face. He loved flying almost as much as he loved dragons.

The rest of the week passed very quickly for the first years. Before Charlie knew it, Friday had arrived.

"Are you going to try out?" Colton asked as he sat next to Charlie in their last class for the day – Charms. Charlie did not need to ask what Colton meant. He had taken to asking him at least twice a day for three days.

"No," Charlie shook his heads, "I am going to go and watch."

"Why don't you just try out?" Colton asked. "Graham and I are. It'll be a lot of fun even if we don't make it."

Charlie shrugged, "I just don't want to."

"Alright then," Colton sighed, "I thought you liked quidditch."

"I do," said Charlie, "But first years never make the house teams."

"Bill thinks you're good enough to make the team."

Charlie slammed his fist down on their table, "I just don't want to Colton. So leave it alone."

Colton raised both his hands in the air in a surrendering manner. "Alright mate," he said cautiously amid the stares of some Ravenclaws. "I'll leave it alone."

"Thank you." Alex walked in at that moment and sidled into the seat on Charlie's right side.

"Are you going to the tryouts?" She whispered in his ear.

He looked at her curiously before nodding her head in affirmation.

"I want to go too," she said softly, "but I didn't want to watch on my own."

"Oh," he nodded, "We can go together if you'd like."

"That'd be great." They both smiled at one another and professor Flitwick walked into the room.

When the bell rang signaling the end of class the Gryffindor boys were the first to bolt from the room.

"We'll see you down on the pitch!" Colton shouted over his shoulder as Graham dragged him down the corridor with Daniel. They wanted to be early to try outs to show their excitement.

"See ya!" Charlie replied. He stood outside the classroom door with Jade waiting for Alex whom said she needed to talk to professor Flitwick.

"So you're really not trying out?" Jade asked.

Charlie shook his head. "You aren't either," he added.

"They don't need beaters this year," Jade replied, "and I'm not good at any of the other positions."

"Hi Charlie," Charlie took his attention from Jade to see Riley smiling at him.

"Hey Riley," he replied with a grin.

"So Gryffindor tryouts for the quidditch team are today?" He nodded. "Are you trying out?"

"No," he replied. "Not this year."

"Are you trying out Jade?"

"No," he replied, "they don't need beaters."

"That's too bad," she sighed, "if either of you were I would have come to watch." Charlie felt his heart jump to his throat. _What was she saying?_ "I'll see around," she said and before either boy could reply she turned and walked gracefully down the corridor and out of sight.

"Ahem," Alex cleared her throat. Charlie startled and looked over to her.

"Are you finished then?" Jade asked.

"Quite," said Alex and walked past them into the corridor toward the stairs. They followed silently – Charlie consumed in his thoughts.

"Hey Charlie!" Bill exclaimed while running across the field to meet his younger brother. "I'm glad you came," he said happily, "I was just telling Ryan that I hoped you would come."

"I'm not trying out," Charlie said as Bill tried to guide him over to the others.

"What?" Bill asked turning back to his brother, "Why not?"

"I don't want to," Charlie replied simply. Alex and Jade were standing behind him just slightly – observing the conversation.

"But I told you I think you're good enough for at least the-"

"I don't want to try out Bill, and you're not going to make me!"

Bill stared at Charlie for a moment then sighed, "You're more stubborn than a hippogriff sometimes. Fine, go sit in the stands and watch then."

"Fine, I will," Charlie did not hide the amusement in his eyes and voice from his brother. Bill smiled too and ruffled Charlie's hair before Charlie could get out of reach. "I hate when you do that!"

Bill shrugged as he turned and walked back over to his team members.

The Chaser tryouts in themselves were entertaining to watch. Charlie had to admit that Colton was easily the best Chaser that tried out. His flying skills could have stood some improvement but he was amazing at catching and throwing the quaffle with accuracy. There was a fourth year girl and a fifth year boy whom were good competition though and Charlie knew they were only looking for two Chasers this year.

He was most surprised however during the keeper tryouts. Bill was the reserve keeper for the team. He had told him that their previous keeper graduated last year so this year he would finally get to play. So the keeper they chose today would take Bill's spot on the bench unless Bill got hurt. Charlie knew Bill was a good keeper - he had played with his older brother enough times to know that. However, there was a sixth year girl that tried out this year that surprised Charlie greatly.

She didn't miss a single goal. The others that tried out were alright, but this girl didn't miss one goal – not one.

"Wow," said Alex after the fifteenth or so save - Charlie had stopped counting, "she's really good."

"Yeah," said Charlie. He stole his eyes away from the girl and looked at his brother. Bill was watching – his mouth hanging open just like many of the others out on the pitch – in complete awe.

After tryouts the captain, Ryan Baker told them the team would make a decision and post the new rooster in the common room on Sunday.

"Sunday!" Colton exclaimed as they made their way back up to the castle.

"I'm sure you'll get it," said Graham. "So why are you worried?"

"I'm not going to get it," Colton replied, "Did you see that fourth year? She was great and so was that fifth year."

"Was it fun though?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Both Colton and Graham replied at once, "it was great," added Graham.

The following day the Gryffindor first years did their homework out on the grounds by the lake. It was only September and they wanted to enjoy as much of the relatively warm weather as they could before it was gone.

Neither Colton nor Graham made the house team but that wasn't what Charlie looked for first when the list was posted. His eyes filtered down to the bottom where the keeper position was posted. He accidentally gasped as he looked at it causing Colton and Graham whom were both beside him to jump and look at the list. For the keeper position it did not say, "Bill Weasley" as he was sure it would. Instead the name, "Carly Reynolds," was screaming at him – ringing through his ears - as though someone had shouted it close by. His eyes drifted slowly to the reserves list and there for reserve keeper the name "Bill Weasley" was barely whispered.

"How can they do that?" Charlie shouted in outrage. "They can't do that!" He screamed again. He pushed through the other stunned students and thundered up the boys staircase to his brother's dorm where was sure he was.

Charlie burst the door open to find Bill lying on his bed reading – as clam as could be. He looked up – mildly surprised by his brother's intrusion.

"Hey Charlie," he said happily and closed his book.

"Have you seen the list for the new team?" Charlie asked directly – in a very angry tone.

"I helped write it," said Bill calmly. "Are you upset that your friends didn't make the team?"

"I'm upset that you didn't!" Bill was slightly taken aback at his brother's fierce words. "I'm going to pummel Ryan! How can he do that to you? You were on the reserve last year! You're just as great a keeper as she is."

"No I'm not," Bill shook his head. "I gave up my place for her."

"YOU WHAT?" Charlie bellowed, "That's two more years on reserves Bill!"

"I know that," Bill did not raise his voice in the slightest. He was never one to loose his temper easily like Charlie. "But she's better than I am. I want to team to win and if that means two more years on reserves then I'll do that."

"But-" Charlie faltered as he stared at his brother, "but- you were so excited about playing," he tone was pleading now not angry. "How can you sit by and wait for two more years when you should be playing now?"

Bill chuckled softly, "I'm a team player Charlie," he replied, "and now I'm rather glad you didn't go out for the team."

"What?"

"You were right," he smiled, "you're not ready for it."

"What?" Charlie shook his head trying to understand his brother. No one said he wasn't ready to play. He just didn't see much shot in trying out.

"If you had gone out I'm certain you would have made it. You're the most natural flyer I've ever seen. You're better than anyone else that tried out. But I'm glad you didn't. You're not ready to play for the team Charlie. You're just not."

Charlie's mouth hung open as he stared at his brother.

"Are you saying I'm selfish?"

Bill sighed and rolled his eyes, "No," he replied, "I'm saying you busted in here a minute ago upset that I gave up my spot on the team but you weren't even concerned that she's the better choice. I love your heart little bro, I do, but sometimes it's not about you or me. It's about what's good for everyone."

Charlie considered his words for a moment. "When did you get so wise?" He mumbled.

"I'm the oldest," Bill shrugged, "it comes with the territory."

"I still can't believe you're not going to play this year," Charlie mumbled, his anger nearly forgotten.

"I know, but maybe we'll win the Quidditch Cup."

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

Preview of chapter 8:

The front door was yanked open revealing the enormous man that had led the first years across the lake. Charlie jumped back drawing attention to himself. The very large man chuckled slightly.

"Good evenin' the Professor," said the large man with much laughter in his voice.

"Good evening Hagrid," said Professor McGonagall, "This is Charlie Weasley he's here to serve his detention."

"Right," said the large man stepping out of his hut and into the open. When he straightened up Charlie was even more frightened.

"I'm Hagrid," said the man to Charlie.

Charlie nodded, "it's nice to meet you," he mumbled. Now that the large man was looking directly at him there was something friendly in his small dark eyes.

"I'll be back at twelve to get you," said Professor McGonagall before turning and leaving.


	8. Chapter 8: First Detention and Girls

DISCLAIMER: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

**I've put up a new story called Not All Slytherins. It's based in the maurader time period. So if you like those types of stories please check it out and review! **

On a different note: I'm sorry this has taken me so long to post. I'm kind of stuck a little on chapter 12 of this story and so I didn't want to continue posting and catch up with myself and then make you wait a really, _really_, long time for the next update. But I decided it's been a little while since the last time I posted so here you go. Enjoy.

Responses to reviews:

**ender74361:** Thanks so much for leaving a review! I really appreciate it. As far as the foreshadowing is concerned … I've got no comment. lol. I'm glad you liked the personification that makes me happy. I can't remember if I've read your fanfic or not but I'll check it out if I have time.

**Jagged Epiphany**: I am so glad you read and reviewed my fanfic. You are one of my favorite writers on and so it makes me really happy that you like what I write. I have been writing more of my potential Alicia story but between school and work and my social life it's been a little hard. However, I have gotten further along and I'm thinking about posting the first chapter just to see what kind of reviews I get. So … keep an eye out for that.

**Chelles**: You're another one of my favorite writers on and I'm so glad you left me reviews. Plus the fact that you sent a review for every chapter is awesome. Thanks so much! As far as Bill and Charlie's fight - I am the second oldest of 5, 4 girls and 1 boy (he's the oldest), so I like to think that I can kind of relate to how Charlie feels. My brother used to make me feel like he was invading my life even though he wasn't really.

**padfootedmoony**: Thanks so much for the review I really appreciate it that you took the time to let me know that you like it! I hope you continue reading.

* * *

Chapter 8: First Detention and Girls

"I believe that one of life's greatest risks is never daring to risk." - Oprah Winfrey

Two more weeks passed and Charlie could barely believe that October was just around the corner. At breakfast on Monday morning he was sitting between Graham and Bill when Professor McGonagall marched over.

"Bill," she addressed him first, "Charlie." They both looked up at her – while everyone at the table looked at them. She held out two pieces of parchment, gave them meaningful looks, then turned and left the Great Hall. Bill and Charlie glanced at one another before opening the parchment. They both said the same thing.

_Your detention will be served tonight at 8 o'clock. Meet me in my office and do not be late. _

_Professor M. McGonagall._

Charlie watched Bill as he frowned down at the parchment until Graham jabbed him in the ribs. He tore his eyes from Bill and looked at Graham.

"What's it say?" He asked.

"Our detention time," said Charlie casually as he tossed the letter onto the table.

"I forgot all about this," said Bill as he rubbed his jaw subconsciously. Charlie felt a stab of guilt as he watched his brother.

"You have detention?" Ty asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Bill glanced at Charlie who was avoiding his eyes, "remember that fight we had?"

"Oh yeah," Ty grinned, "I remember."

"We need to get to class," said Graham while grabbing Charlie's arm.

"See you later," Charlie said to Bill as he followed Graham from the hall – after grabbing his last piece of toast and the letter.

"I assume you thought I had forgotten about your punishments?" Professor McGonagall asked as they stood before her desk later that same night.

"No ma'am," said Bill.

She eyed him for a moment. "You know I don't like to punishment my best students," her beady eyes dated from boy to boy in the same manner their mother's would when they were in trouble.

"We know," she Bill. Charlie kept quiet.

"Follow me," she stood and exited the room. They followed along silently. They went down to the first floor and stopped at a closed door. Professor McGonagall opened it and ushered Bill inside. She held her hand out just as Charlie was about to follow.

"You are not serving detention together," she said coldly. "You will wait here." Charlie stepped back and the Transfiguration Professor stepped inside – closing the door behind her. Charlie leaned against the wall in the semi-dark corridor. It was odd to be down here and not hear noise filtering in from the Great Hall. It was well past dinner time and the hall was eerily silent.

Charlie jumped when Professor McGonagall opened the door.

"I'll be back in a little bit to check on you," she said before closing the door. "This way please," she commanded Charlie. He followed her across the entrance hall and she pushed open the great oak doors. It was rather chilly outside and a shiver ran down the length of Charlie's spine as he felt the wind. He followed her closely none the less. There was a bright full moon out allowing the ground to be lit very well. It was a beautiful sight.

She led him to a rather large hut with yellow windows shinning in sharp contrast to the jet black forest behind it smoke was billowing out of the chimney. Professor McGonagall stopped in front of the door and knocked. There was a loud bark and thundering footsteps – frightening the already jumpy young boy.

The front door was yanked open revealing the enormous man that had led the first years across the lake. Charlie jumped back drawing attention to himself. The very large man chuckled slightly.

"Good evenin' Professor," said the large man with much laughter in his voice.

"Good evening Hagrid," said Professor McGonagall, "This is Charlie Weasley he's here to serve his detention."

"Right," said the large man stepping out of his hut and into the open. When he straightened up Charlie was even more frightened.

"I'm Hagrid," said the man to Charlie.

Charlie nodded, "it's nice to meet you," he mumbled. Now that the large man was looking directly at him there was something friendly in his small dark eyes.

"I'll be back at twelve to get you," said Professor McGonagall before turning and leaving.

"Right," Hagrid clapped his large hands together and smiled brightly down at Charlie through his heavy beard. "Yer goin' to help me clean out the owlery."

Charlie blanched and stared at the large man before him, "the – owlery?" He asked incredulously.

"Yep," said Hagrid as he strode across the grounds. Charlie had to jog to catch up with his large strides.

"You mean I walked down here just so I could walk back up to the owlery?" Hagrid didn't reply. Whether he heard Charlie or not was debatable.

They made their way across the grounds and into the castle- up the many stairs and finally into the chilly owlery. It looked like it desperately needed to be cleaned - with owl droppings and small animal bones covering the floor.

"There's a broom in that cupboard," said Hagrid while pointing an enormous hand at a small cupboard just next to the door to owlery. Charlie walked over and took one out plus a dustbin.

He began in the far left corner closest the wall covered in windows. He watched as the large man lifted a huge arm to an owl seated on the closest perch. The owl hopped from the perch to Hagrid's hand and Hagrid examined the bird.

Charlie swept while Hagrid did this for six rows of birds. Of course, not all the birds were in the owlery – in fact most of them kept swooping in and out of the glass-less windows.

When Hagrid finished with the sixth row of perches Charlie had finished sweeping and picking up everything on the floor.

"Can I help?" He asked while tentatively stepping toward the large man. Hagrid looked down at Charlie slightly startled as though he'd forgotten he was there.

"Er - help?" he asked, "with the owls?"

"Yeah," said Charlie a large grin unable to stay off his face. "I love animals,"

"Most kids servin' detention don't wanna help me." He replied.

"Well I do. Are you just checking them to see that they're alright?"

Hagrid nodded, "Pretty much." He studied Charlie for a moment then smiled, "If yer wanna help yer can."

He explained to Charlie what exactly he was doing and ten minutes later Charlie was examining his first owl. It was a large, brown, barn owl. At first this owl didn't want to come to him. He seemed suspicious after not seeing a letter in Charlie's hand. So, at Hagrid's advice, Charlie had talked to the owl like a person. After a moment of explanation as to why he wanted the owl to come down – it did.

At twelve o'clock precisely Professor McGonagall wrapped on Hagrid's front door. Charlie went over and opened it happily. Bill was standing beside the head of their house with a scowl on his face. Charlie called goodnight to Hagrid then followed the other two people back to Gryffindor tower.

Maybe he should get detention more often.

The next few weeks went by so quickly Charlie had scarcely settled into October when it nearly became November. He awoke on Halloween morning with a large smile on his face. There was to be a very large feast this day and he was very excited. Not that he didn't get enough food to eat every other day - no – they fed him well. He simply loved feasts.

For some reason that Charlie knew not he had taken to sleeping with the scarlet hangings around his bed open. His entire life he had shared a room with Bill and so other people did not bother him while he slept. He just felt so confined behind the closed, thick, curtains. This morning was no different.

He rolled over on his right side and frowned at the closed hangings around Jade's bed.

"Jade!" He hissed loudly. There was a soft moan from his dorm mate's bed. "Are you awake?" He hissed again.

"I am now," said Jade while ripping back the curtains to blink bleary eyed at Charlie. His hair was a mess and there were red creases on his face. "What do you want?" He continued.

There was a muffled "shut up" from Charlie's right and he wasn't sure which boy the voice belonged to.

"Are you hungry?" Charlie asked Jade ignoring the others.

Jade stared at Charlie for a moment – squinting in the light, "I hate how cheerful you are in the mornings," he mumbled before pulling the hangings closed once more. If he thought that this action would make Charlie go back to sleep he was gravely mistaken. Leaping out of bed Charlie quickly got dressed while making as much noise as possible.

"Shut up Charlie!" Someone groaned from the left side of the room. It was probably Graham – he was the grouchiest of all the first year boys in the mornings.

"Are you going down to breakfast?" Daniel asked while sticking his head out of his bed.

"Yeah," said Charlie. "Want to come?"

"Yeah,"

"Will you SHUT UP?" It was definitely Graham and he was grouchy. "Some of us like to sleep in on Saturdays!"

"You're making more noise than I am," said Charlie indignantly. There was an angry groan from the inner depths Graham's bed.

"I'll meet you down stairs," Charlie said to Daniel before exiting the dorm.

In the common room Charlie was surprised to find it nearly empty. Ordinarily on a Saturday the older students were either going to breakfast or doing their homework. He smiled when he saw Elaine, and Jasmina sitting on the couch by the fire as though waiting for something. He sauntered over with out them noticing then plopped down in between them putting an arm around both girls.

"Morning lovely ladies," said with a grin.

"Get off me Charlie," said Jasmina as she scooted over to make more space for him to sit. She shoved him playfully in the arm.

"Morning Charlie," Elaine said with a bright smile.

"So where is everyone?" The girls looked at each other then giggled.

"Didn't you see the notice?"

"What notice?" Charlie glanced over to the bulletin board and read the different notices posted on it. His eyes feel across a notice that read,

"Attention third years and above: First Hogsmeade visit of the year is on October thirty-first, Halloween." Charlie read out loud.

"You can see that from here?" Jasmina asked while turning around to look at the bulletin board.

"Can't you?" He asked.

"No," she replied, "Can you Elaine?"

Elaine squinted her bright blue eyes and looked in the direction of the board, "a little."

Charlie shrugged, "So what if I have good eye sight?"

"Well I have good eye sight too," said Jasmina.

"Is that where everyone is then?" Charlie asked to change the subject. Both girls giggled before Elaine shook her head yes. Why were they giggling? Charlie had no idea.

Just then Alex came down the girl's staircase at the same time as Daniel came down the boy's. They both crossed the room toward Charlie. Alex smiled brightly at Charlie and he smiled back.

"Morning Alex," he said happily

"Morning," she replied, "Were you waiting for me?" She asked the girls.

Elaine nodded but Jasmina shrugged her shoulders. For some strange reason, Charlie noticed, these girls did not get along very well. He didn't understand girls one single bit. All five of the boys in their dorm got along just fine but girls – that was a separate story.

"I was waiting for Daniel," he said to fill in the awkward silent moment, "But I'll gladly eat breakfast with you lovely ladies." He grinned.

"Good," said Elaine. She stood first and Jasmina and Charlie followed. Then the five of them traipsed down to breakfast together.

Charlie spent the rest of the day studying. Somehow, he wasn't sure how, Elaine had roped him into joining her study group in the library. This group consisted of herself and Daniel from Gryffindor, Phillip, Leslie, and Greg from Hufflepuff, and Riley, Samantha, and Ryan from Ravenclaw. With Charlie in the group it made an uneven number, but an equal number from each house.

They were a pleasant enough group of people. Charlie already sort of knew Phillip – who seemed like a good guy - and he was glad to have some time to spend with Riley.

The feast that evening was delicious. He sat between Jade and Colton and across from Alex. For another unknown reason Charlie felt drawn to Alex. She was easily his best friend at school – even though she was a girl. He enjoyed spending time with her. They had a fair amount of things in common and she was easy to talk to. He hadn't ever had any real girl friends before and he welcomed this change.

So later that night after the feast – while the common room seemed to be much more crowded than usual - Alex and Charlie sat at a table together, side by side, doing their Charms homework. This and Herbology were the two classes he was worst at. He couldn't understand how he could be so good at Transfiguration but not at Charms. Alex, however, was brilliant with Charms and so this was the homework that he only did with her.

"I feel like we haven't talked in a while," Charlie looked up from his text to find Alex staring at him.

"I talked to you two minutes ago," he replied looking back down.

She sighed, "I know we've talked," she replied, "But we haven't _talked_." Charlie set down his quill, folded his hands, and looked up at her perplexed.

"Please explain the difference between talking and _talking_."

"Well we've talked," she said, "but not about anything."

"We talk about loads of st-."

"Not about anything important," her words cut across his.

"Is there something specific you have you say?" He was getting tired of _talking_. He had no idea what she was _talking_ about. Maybe having a girl for a best friend wasn't the best idea. Jade never had conversations about _talking_ with him.

"Is there something _you_ want to talk about?"

"If there was," his patience was running thin, "I would have already said it."

She stared at him for a moment, "Do you like Elaine?" Charlie furrowed his brow and stared back at her. _Where had that come from_?

"She's my friend," he replied, "I like most of my friends."

"No," she shook her head, "I mean _like_, like her."

"As opposed to …?"

"Boys can be so dumb," she said sharply, "I'm talking romantic feelings Charlie." He jumped back from her as though she had burned him.

"No!" He said a bit too loudly. Some of the older students gave him quizzical looks. Alex sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes.

"So … no?"

"Do I like Elaine? Are you kidding? That's gross." He whispered and looked around to see who had over heard. No one was paying attention to the two first years.

"You are almost twelve years old," she replied.

"Why would you even think that?"

Alex shrugged, "You've been spending a lot of time with her lately."

"I spend a lot of time with you too. That doesn't mean anything." For a moment Charlie thought he saw a flicker of hurt pass through her eyes but it was gone so quickly he assumed he imagined it.

"Good," she replied with a sly grin.

"Why did you ask anyway?" He said slowly. He did not like the look on her face.

"Because she asked me to," Alex shrugged.

Charlie's mouth dropped open. "Why would she ask you that? Does she like me – like _that_?"

Again Alex shrugged infuriating Charlie. "She didn't say why she wanted to know," she looked down at her hands and examined her nails, "She just asked me to ask you."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"I'm going to tell her you don't."

"You can't do that."

"Why not? It's the truth isn't it?"

"It'll hurt her feelings."

Alex laughed, "You're way too full of yourself Weasley," with that she stood from her seat, grabbed her things, and departed from the room.

Charlie sat and stared at the spot she had just vacated. Girls were so infuriating!

**Please let me know what you think by submitting a review! **

* * *

Preview of chapter 9:

Charlie commented as best he could until he saw – for the briefest moment – a glitter of gold in about the middle of the field.

He shot out of his seat and yelled, "There's the snitch!" It was enough – the Gryffindor seeker had seen it as well. With the Slytherin seeker on his tale he shot out towards the snitch. They chased the small golden ball for a good ten minutes all across the field doing maneuvers that amazed Charlie. They were both excellent at flying. It finally ended when both players plummeted steeply toward the ground in pursuit.

"They're going to crash!" Elaine screamed and pulled her hands over her face.


	9. Chapter 9: Quidditch and Fights

A/N: Here's chapter 9. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think by reviewing!

Response to reviews:

**Chelles** – Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad you liked Charlie and Hagrid's interaction. I tried to write it as best as I could from his point of view. I'm happy it went over well. Yeah - I think that boy-girl relationships when you're 11 are difficult. You know, you're just about to enter puberty and things are just difficult. Plus since I don't imagine the Weasley children had a lot of interaction with other children while growing up, Charlie probably didn't meet many girls. So, how to act around them would be all new territory I think. Poor girls, they will have to learn that they mature much faster. Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter and thanks again for reviewing.

**ender74361** – Hey! Thanks for reviewing again. I'm glad you like chapter 8 and found it funny. I think childhood romance is rather funny. I hope you like this next chapter.

**Knights of Ne** – Thanks so much for taking the time to leave me a review. I do plan on changing the rule of first years not being able to have their own brooms. Thanks so much for bringing that to my attention. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**mambosnowchick** – Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm so glad you like my story. You're absolutely right there aren't enough stories with Bill and Charlie as kids. What's even worse is that Charlie doesn't even have his name on the list of characters.

**EGB Fan** – Thanks for giving me a review. I'm glad you like what you've read so far. I hope you find the time to continue reading. And you're welcome for adding you to my C2. I like you story a lot. In fact, after I post this I'm going to read some more of it.

* * *

Chapter 9: Quidditch and Fights

"You can make more friends in two months by becoming interested in other people than you can in two years by trying to get other people interested in you." – Dale Carnegie

Before Charlie knew it November had settled into the castle causing the large drafty place to be cold as the students made their way to their classes. Even though he loved the cold weather this wasn't the reason for Charlie's happiness this November.

The first Quidditch match of the season was just around the corner - Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. It was the second Saturday in November when Charlie awoke with a very large grin spread across his face. Instead of waking up his dormmates Charlie slid out of his warm bed and adorned some muggle clothes. They were so much more comfortable than wearing robes all of the time and warmer.

He crept silently down stairs and made to go to breakfast when he spotted familiar shiny golden curls on one of the couches by the large fire. He smiled and walked over briskly.

Elaine was curled up on the couch –frowning as she stared down at a piece of parchment in her hands – her eyes scanning it rapidly. Charlie slumped down next to her but she didn't as much as look up. She was now staring fixedly at the parchment her eyes not moving.

"Hey," Charlie said quietly. Elaine jumped causing Charlie to jump. She whipped her head up and stared at him – blinking a few times

"Hi," she said after a moment. "How long have you been sitting there for?"

"I just sat down," he replied.

"Oh," she half smiled at him and sniffed.

"Are you alright?" He asked glancing at the parchment, which now looked more like a letter, still clutched in her right hand.

"I'm fine," she replied meekly. "I just-" she looked at her letter and sighed, "I just miss my family." She looked back up at him – her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. Charlie swallowed hard and frowned.

"Don't cry," he said quietly.

"I know," she shook her head; "I just miss them so much."

"I miss my family too-"

"But it's different for you. You have your brother here." She nodded to the boy's staircase. "I don't have that."

"Are you an only child?"

"No," she smiled weakly, "I have a younger sister – Katherine."

"How old is she?"

"Ten,"

"Is she who wrote to you?" Charlie inclined his head in the direction of the letter in her hand. She looked down at it then shook her head.

"No," she said quietly, "This is from my mum."

"Is your sister coming here next year?"

She shrugged, "I hope so."

There was a silent moment that passed between them. It wasn't an uncomfortable moment at all – they were both just wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"Are you hungry?" Charlie asked suddenly. She nodded and they both stood and left the common room to go to breakfast.

That afternoon the sun was shinning brightly but there was a cold bite to the air as the entire school made their way out to the quidditch pitch. Charlie had cheered Elaine up by asking her to come with him. He told her he would comment on what was going on since she didn't know much about quidditch.

This game was rather exciting and Charlie was glad for it. The two house teams were matched pretty equally in skill. Charlie was still upset that Bill was on reserves but he had to admit the new keeper was amazing - only allowing Slytherin to score 30 points the entire game while Gryffindor had managed to get 60.

About two hours after the game had started was when the real excitement set in. The Slytherin team was becoming more and more brutal as the match continued. Jade and Colton were both on their feet for most of the match yelling and screaming like maniacs. Graham seemed more interested in talking to Alex and Jasmina then paying close attention to the game. Daniel sat with Elaine and Charlie trying to understand exactly what was going on. Charlie commented as best he could until he saw – for the briefest moment – a glitter of gold in about the middle of the field.

He shot out of his seat and yelled, "There's the snitch!" It was enough – the Gryffindor seeker had seen it as well. With the Slytherin seeker on his tale he shot out towards the snitch. They chased the small golden ball for a good ten minutes all across the field doing maneuvers that amazed Charlie. They were both excellent flyers. It finally ended when both players plummeted steeply toward the ground in pursuit.

"They're going to crash!" Elaine screamed and pulled her hands over her face. She was only half right. The Gryffindor seeker barely wrapped his fingers around the snitch before hitting the ground with a sickening thud. The Slytherin seeker had pulled up in barely enough time.

There was a loud collective groan from three fourths of the stands. Madame Hooch blew her whistle to signal the end of the match. Gryffindor had won! Most of the Slytherins laughed as the rest of the Gryffindor team helped pick up their seeker. They carried him toward the castle away from the infuriating laughter. Charlie could see Luis Warrington in the Slytherin stands doubled over with laughter and he felt his face go red with anger.

"Do the seekers usually get hurt like that?" Elaine asked as the Gryffindor first years made their way to the common room.

"Not usually," said Jade, "but they get hurt more than the other players."

Elaine nodded and appeared to be thinking hard about this. "What position do you play Charlie?"

"Chaser," he replied immediately.

"The ones who score all the points?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah," she nodded again and smiled.

"Are you going to be on the house team next year?"

"I hope so."

"Are you Colton?" Colton looked over his shoulder and smiled at Elaine.

"I'm trying out," he replied, "just like I did this year. But there aren't any guarantees."

She smiled and nodded. Unfortunately just as Colton was turning back to face forward a classroom door opened and he ran straight into it. He hit it hard then bounced off and hit the floor. All the first years rushed over to him as well as the two fourth years that had opened the offending door.

"Are you alright?" The fourth year girl asked. Colton was sitting on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Did you see that?" He bellowed in between gasps for air while holding his stomach. His laughter was infectious and pretty soon everyone was laughing with him. By the time they stopped laughing Colton was drying the tears from his eyes – his face was beet red.

"Are you sure you're alright?" The girl fourth year asked.

"I'm fine," Colton replied while slowly getting to his feet. "That was the funniest thing I think I've done so far this year."

"It's my fault," said Elaine, "if I hadn't distracted-"

"No worries," Colton interrupted while grinning, "I needed a good laugh."

"You don't need to see Madame Pomfrey do you?" The fourth year boy questioned.

"No, he's fine," Graham interjected, "Colton's got a thick head. Running into a door won't faze him."

Colton's eyes narrowed while Graham's widened and not a second later both boys were sprinting down the corridor away from the rest of the first years.

"Look out for open doors!" Charlie shouted after them. The rest of the first years gave an appreciative laugh then headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

The following day was spent by Charlie in the library with his newly joined study group. It was amazing that nine students could sit together in the library and actually get a lot of work done. Charlie helped whoever needed his help with potions and transfiguration. It seemed Leslie was also quite good at transfiguration but Charlie noted that she tried a lot harder at it then he did at it. Elaine was easily second best at potions. Phillip helped with Herbology - it was his best subject. While Alex was the best in their year at Charms she wasn't in their study group. So Charlie settled for Greg's help – he was nearly as good. Ryan and Samantha were the resident experts at Astronomy and Charlie was grateful for their help with it. He was moderate at Defense Against the Dark Arts but gladly accepted Riley's help in the subject anyway. She knew a lot more about it than he expected her to. Though none of them cared for History of Magic Daniel was the only one in the group that really paid attention and took good notes. So he helped them out with that. It was pretty much an equalized group which made Charlie happy. He didn't want anyone mooching off him.

He managed to finish all of this homework that day and spent the night playing wizard chess with Daniel. Jade, Alex, Colton, Graham, and Jasmina were huddled at a table all night doing their homework. Elaine was settled on a sofa by the fire writing on a very long piece of parchment. Charlie mused it was probably a letter home.

All in all it had been a good weekend for him and he was not looking forward to starting classes again the following morning.

Had he known what was going to happen that day Charlie would not have gotten out of bed. However, as it was – he did not know. So, whistling happily, Charlie got up and dressed and went down to the common room to see if any of the first years were up yet. Elaine and Jasmina were sitting by the fire together.

"Waiting for me?" He asked with a grin. Both girls smiled back at him.

"We were actually waiting for Alex, but you'll do," said Elaine as she stood from her seat on the couch.

"No, we can wait for Alex."

"Well we don't know how long she'll be," said Jasmina while also standing. "And she didn't really ask us to wait for her."

"I'm not starving or anything," he replied plopping himself down on the couch. Both girls sat back down – one on either side of him.

"Well don't you look cozy?" Colton had appeared at the bottom on the boy's staircase.

"I am actually," Charlie answered.

"You know I hate how cheerful you are in the mornings," Colton replied as he walked over to them.

"I know," Charlie grinned, "and that just makes it so much more fun."

Colton flashed a fake smile as Graham came down from the boy's staircase and Alex from the girl's.

"It's about time," Jasmina griped at seeing Alex.

"Good morning to you too," Alex replied with a fake smile. Jasmina rolled her eyes. Charlie watched the exchange with raised eyebrows. It seemed the longer these two girls lived together the more they hated each other.

"Come on then, I'm starving." Charlie got off the couch quickly and led the group of first years out of the common room and down to the Great Hall.

It was later that day in Herbology while Jasmina, for some strange reason, was throwing him dirty looks that the trouble started.

Professor Sprout had complimented Charlie on how well he had done on his replanting job. After she moved onto another student Charlie distinctly heard Luis Warrington's voice.

"You would be used to playing in dirt Weasley, since your whole family lives in filth." Charlie felt his ears go red in anger, but Alex's hand on his forearm caused him not to turn around.

"Ignore him," said Alex. Charlie nodded but was in a foul mood for the rest of the class.

His family did not live in filth.

"What's the matter Weasley too chicken to fight back?" They were headed up to the castle and away from the green houses when Luis began taunting him again. "Or is it, true about your family living in dirt?" A few Slytherins chuckled making Charlie angrier.

"Just ignore him," Alex hissed in his ear.

"Are you going to listen to your girlfriend Weasley?" Luis asked. Charlie stopped in his tracks and turned to face Luis.

"She's not my girlfriend," he said through clenched teeth, "And my family isn't poorer than dirt either."

Luis smirked, "I'm glad to hear your not wasting your pureblood on trash like that. Maybe you can redeem your-" but no one got to hear what Charlie might be able to redeem because Charlie had pounced on the other boy.

Both boys were knocked to the ground quite roughly and they rolled around for a moment before Charlie got the upper hand. He pinned Luis to the ground and wailed on him.

"Alex is not trash!" He screamed as the other students watched.

"She's a filthy little mudblood!" Luis shouted while trying desperately to get Charlie off him.

"Charlie, stop!" He could hear Alex scream behind him.

"Take that back!" Charlie screamed at Luis who was trying his best to defend himself now.

"CHARLES WEASLEY!" Charlie paused with his arm raised to deliver another blow to Luis and looked up at the Head of Hufflepuff house. She looked much like Professor McGonagall had when Charlie and Bill were fighting. Only, professor Sprout had her wand raised at him.

Oh Merlin, he'd done it again.

He jumped off of Luis as though he'd been burned causing the students around them to retreat. He stood on the grass with his arms raised while his opponent lay in the grass moaning.

"Get to class, all of you!" Professor Sprout pointed her wand at the other first years. All of whom left immediately. Charlie turned to follow but was stopped by the look he felt on the back of his neck.

"We're going to see the Headmaster," Professor Sprout informed him and Charlie winced. He was in for it this time.

Charlie could barely stand to look at the disappointed face of the headmaster. He and Luis had been spoken to separately – Luis first and now it was Charlie's turn to sit before the headmaster and receive judgment. At the moment the headmaster was writing on a piece of parchment and he had yet to look at the young boy. However he was frowning as his quill flowed across the parchment before him.

"You do realize this is the second time you've been to my office for the same reason?" He finally asked while interlacing his fingers together and staring at the eleven-year old before him.

Charlie nodded.

"Last time you were here your brother Bill said it was his fault that you two were fighting. At the time I believed him although I had my doubts. Now that you are here again I must say my doubts have come to be true. Bill didn't throw the first punch in your fight did he?"

Charlie stared at the desk as through it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen but he wasn't really looking at it. Merlin, he'd screwed it up this time.

"Mr. Warrington says you attacked him. Is that true?"

Charlie continued to stare at the desk.

"Conversations are generally two-sided Charlie. When I ask you a question I would appreciate an answer." Charlie could not break his gaze from the desk – not that he was trying very hard.

"Did you attack Mr. Warrington, Charlie?"

Slowly Charlie nodded his head.

"I thought so," Professor Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Is it safe to assume that though your brother took the blame, he wasn't really at fault then either?"

"They both provoked me!" Charlie shouted suddenly and for the first time meeting the headmaster's powerful gaze. There was no glint of happiness in those light blue eyes.

"You cannot go around punching everyone who says something you don't like Charlie," Dumbledore said slowly.

"I know," Charlie bowed his head and continued to stare at the desk.

"Well, you shall be receiving detention for this," Charlie looked back up at the headmaster. Was that all? He wasn't going to be expelled? "And," Charlie's face fell as the hope fled from his body, "I have already written to your mother. I convinced Professor McGonagall last time not to write as it was your first offense. However, this time I'm afraid I have to inform her."

Charlie felt the color drain from his face. It didn't matter anymore that Professor Dumbledore didn't expel him. His mother was going to kill him.

He'd really screwed things up now.

"Go and see Madame Pomfrey about that scrape on your face, then continue to the rest of your classes."

"Yes sir," Charlie mumbled before leaving the office very somberly.

**

* * *

Please let me know what you think by reviewing! **

Preview of chapter 10:

He was almost finished with his rapid eating when a red envelope with his name on it landed in front of him. The entire Gryffindor table went silent and everyone stared at the envelope with open mouths.

_She wouldn't! _

_Oh yes she would._

He snatched up the letter and flew from the Great Hall as fast as he could. It was beginning to smoke in his hands and he knew there was no way he could be able to make it back to Gryffindor tower in time. So instead he flew into an empty broom cupboard and slammed the door just before the letter exploded.


	10. Chapter 10: Potions

A/N: Thanks to all the lovely people out there you reviewed chapter 9. I appreciate it!

**Knights of Ne** – I'm glad you caught that. I'm setting the background for Charlie since we all know he's to become a seeker when he makes the quidditch team.

**ender74361** – Yes. The fact that I didn't concentrate on one thing was partly due to your review. Thanks so much for the constructive criticism. I'm really grateful for it.

**mambosnowchick** – I think I might start a petition to get Charlie on the list of characters. I plan on having at least 4 sequels to this story so … that's 5 stories all devoted to Charlie right there.

**beenlovespotter** – I have an older sister too and I had the same problem. So I know how he and you feel. That's awesome that your last name is the same as one of my characters. If I'd known sooner I might have sorted him into Gryffindor. lol.

**Googlehead Lover** – Thanks for stopping by and reviewing. I appreciate it. I'm glad you liked chapter 9 and I hope you enjoy chapter 10.

* * *

Chapter 10: Potions

"Our patience will achieve more than our force." – Edmund Burke

That night Charlie cried himself to sleep – after he was sure everyone else was already out. It was the first night he'd pulled the hanging around his bed close in a very long time. He didn't want his dorm mates to know what a wimp he was. Truth be told he was scared out of his mind. All night he had strange dreams about his mother coming up to Hogwarts and just flailing him in front of everyone. He knew she would never do something like that but it didn't make his dreams any less scary.

He woke late the following morning and was certainly not cheerful at all. For a long while he debated just staying there and never coming out. But he couldn't do that. He was a Gryffindor after all. What kind of Gryffindor stayed cowered in his bed all day? So, in his empty dorm, he crawled out of bed and after dressing went down to breakfast.

"Bloody hell," said Alex when he sat down next to her at the table. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing," Charlie mumbled as he piled food on his plate.

"Something happened," she replied, "you look like you-"

He stopped mid scoop of eggs and glared at her. His icy gaze made her stop in mid-sentence. She certainly did not like that look at all. When he was satisfied that she wouldn't continue he scooped more food on his plate. The tension was so thick between them it was as though an entire person was squeezed into the mere inches of space.

He was almost finished with his rapid eating when a red envelope with his name on it landed in front of him. The entire Gryffindor table went silent and everyone stared at the envelope with open mouths.

_She wouldn't! _

_Oh yes she would._

He snatched up the letter and flew from the Great Hall as fast as he could. It was beginning to smoke in his hands and he knew there was no way he could be able to make it back to Gryffindor tower in time. So instead he flew into an empty broom cupboard and slammed the door just before the letter exploded.

"CHARLES MARCUS WEASLEY, HOW COULD YOU? I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO ASHAMED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! HOW DARE YOU START FIGHTS AT THAT SCHOOL! HAVE I TAUGHT YOU NOTHING IN YOUR LFIE? BILL'S NEVER GOTTEN A LETTER SENT HOME! AND YOU GET ONE FROM PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE HIMSELF, ABOUT FIGHTING! I AM ABSOLUTELY REVOLTED BY YOUR ACTIONS. IF YOU SO MUCH AS APPROACH THAT BOY AGAIN - OTHER THAN TO APOLOGIZE - I WILL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME YOUNG MAN! AND DON'T YOU LET ME FIND OUT YOU'VE GOTTEN ANOTHER DETENTION! I CAN'T BELIEVE A SON OF MINE WOULD BE SO STUPID! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T COME UP THERE AND THROTTLE YOU! I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL DECEMBER WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN MISTER! YOU'D BETTER BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR UNTIL THEN OR SO HELP ME MERLIN YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

Just as quickly as it had started it stopped and the voice faded from the cupboard despite its continued ringing in his ears.

Yep. He'd definitely messed up big time.

As quietly as he could Charlie pressed his ear up to the door. It didn't sound like anyone was out in the hall. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening the closet door.

The hall was empty – _thank Merlin_. Charlie stepped out and raced up stairs as fast as his feet would carry him to the History of Magic classroom.

The rest of the class was already seated when Charlie entered. Professor Binns hadn't arrived yet and Charlie sighed with relief. He took a seat in between Jade and Daniel. His bag was sitting on top of the table they shared.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he sat down.

"No problem," Jade replied with a smile.

"Did you hear it?" Charlie asked cautiously. He didn't really want to hear the answer to that.

"Just barely," Jade replied, "I don't think anyone else really could though."

"Good," Charlie surveyed the classroom to find Riley looking at him. He smiled and she returned the gesture. Then he waved and she waved back.

Some how just that much from her made his day seem a lot better.

After class Riley waited for him outside the door. He grinned when he saw her.

"Good morning," he grinned at her.

"Morning," she replied, "How are you?"

"I'm alright."

She looked at him quizzically, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Why?"

"Well I saw you run out of the Great Hall this morning and-"

"We're going to be late mate," said Colton while clapping Charlie on the shoulders.

"Yeah, I got a Howler from home," Charlie ignored Colton. He didn't care if he was late.

"Oh?" Riley replied with a smile, "For fighting with Warrington?" Charlie nodded while Colton grabbed onto his bag and tugged.

"Snape'll kill us if we're late Charlie," Colton persisted.

_Snape?... Snape!_

Snape would give him detention if he was late and then his mother would surely kill him!

"I've got to go," he said quickly to Riley who was grinning at him, "I'll see you later?"

"Of course," not a moment later the two first year boys tore down the corridor and toward the dungeons- knocking other students out of the way as they went.

No, he could not afford to be late.

Luckily enough they were not late – they were right on time. They sidled into their seats behind Graham and Elaine right as the bell rang. The Potions mater waved his wand at the door and it slammed shut. Then he glared at the class of first years assembled before him.

"Today," he said slowly in a tone that grabbed the attention of everyone in the room. "I'm going to break you up into groups." No one made a sound despite their inner grumbling. He glared at Charlie for a moment. It didn't seem to matter whom Charlie worked with out of the Gryffindors, his potions always turned out right. It seemed Professor Snape had noticed and decided to do something about it.

"When I call your name," he continued with a small sneer, "you and your new partner will find a new table. You will work together like this for the rest of term." He leisurely picked up a long sheet of parchment from the top of his desk.

"Bletchley and Williamson," Charlie's eyes flew to Elaine who was frowning and blatantly trying to hold back a look of disgust. She gathered her things and moved to a vacant table in the front of the room. Jamison Bletchley followed with an unmasked look of disgust.

"Bole and Whitehorn," Jade caught Charlie's eye before moving over to the seat vacated only moments ago by Bletchley. Anticipating his name to be next Charlie began to gather his things.

"Greengrass-" Charlie grinned. She may not have been the prettiest looking girl – by far – but she was excellent at potions, "and Smith." Charlie's face fell and he looked up sharply at the Potions master then to Colton who was seated next to him. Colton shrugged and moved to a vacant table.

"McDonald," continued Professor Snape, "and Regal." Charlie half smiled at Alex who made a disgusted face as her new partner stalked over and sat in the seat vacated by Jade.

"Montague," Charlie smirked. Whoever got her as their partner was in for it. He had noticed the first day that this slightly clumsy Slytherin always managed to mess up every potion, "and Weasley." Charlie stared at the potions master.

_Of course_. Really, what else was he supposed to expect?

He frowned as his new partner walked over without managing to trip over anything. Despite being in Slytherin she was fairly pretty. Her long, jet black hair flowed gracefully behind her as she walked. She slammed her books down on the table and glared at Professor Snape.

"Summers," the potions matter continued pretending that he hadn't noticed his angry student, "and Knight." Jasmina moved to the seat vacated by Charlie's partner.

"Warrington," Charlie glanced from Daniel to Graham. They were the only ones without partners. Warrington would simply bowl right over Daniel. He looked up at Snape, "and Isaacs." Of course he would do that. Snape was evil. It was as simple as that.

"Whitby," continued Snape after Daniel moved to his new seat next to Luis who was sneering at him, "and Davidson." The only other person without a partner got up and stalked over to Graham and sat in the seat vacated by Elaine with a scowl.

Snape glared at the silent classroom that seemed to rise in temperature from the anger coming from all the students, for a moment.

"Your instructions are on the board," he tapped his wand against the board and instructions appeared.

Charlie turned to his partner. She was looking him up and down with a scowl and narrowed eyes. Her arms were folded across her chest defiantly. He regarded her for a moment.

"Do you want to get the ingredients or fill the cauldron with water?" Charlie asked in as polite of a tone as he could manage. Her eyes narrowed further.

"I'm not doing anything," she said icily. "You can do it yourself."

Charlie stood from his seat to tower over her and enjoyed the brief look of fear that flashed through her eyes.

"Pick one or the other," he snarled, "because I'm not doing both." Scowling at him again she got up from her seat and walked to the supply cabinet. Charlie glared after her before picking up the cauldron and taking it over to the water tap. He returned a minute later just as she did with all of their ingredients.

"Can you light a fire, or is that too hard?" He asked after setting down the cauldron. She scowled before pulling out her wand. He pulled the caterpillars she got close to him and after picking up the knife began chopping them carefully.

Their potion probably would have turned out fine had Montague not put the shrivelfig in before putting out the fire like it was clearly written on the board. Charlie had been so distracted by fighting with her that he hadn't re-read the instructions like he usually did. Snape assigned them a three foot essay on what they'd done wrong. Charlie glared at his partner menacingly. This was the first time he'd messed up a potion and he had a feeling it wouldn't be his last.

That night at dinner Charlie nearly spit out his pumpkin juice when Professor McGonagall said his name from behind him. He turned to face the Head of his house. She was frowning down at him and had a letter clasped in her hand. He had hoped to avoid her until Transfiguration the next morning. She thrust the letter at him then turned and walked briskly away.

_Your detention will be served tonight at 8 o'clock. Meet me in my office and do not be late. _

_Professor M. McGonagall._

Charlie frowned at the letter in his hands. He was in for it this time. Something in his gut told him he would not be cleaning the owlery with Hagrid again.

He was definitely right. Professor McGonagall looked very angry when Charlie showed up for his detention that night, five minutes early. She glared at him and as they traveled through the corridors he heard her mumbling to herself.

"Here you are," they were in front of the boy's bathroom on the third floor. Charlie was warned early on by Bill to stay away from this bathroom. It was revolting, according to Bill and not many people used it. Charlie had heeded his brother's advice. Out of thin air Professor McGonagall conjured a bunch of cleaning supplies.

"You won't finish tonight," she informed him briskly, "so you will be back here every night until it's clean." Charlie gulped. Oh how he hoped it wasn't a large bathroom. She opened the door and the most revolting smell filled his nose.

She smirked at the face he made while handing him the cleaning supplies.

"If I find out you used magic," she warned very sternly, "you can rest assured I'll find a much harsher punishment." He nodded and trying his best not to breathe stepped inside. She closed the door after him.

When he returned to the common room a little after mid-night Charlie was exhausted and revolted. Without speaking a word to Alex, whom was sitting by the fire - _doing homework no doubt -_ he went upstairs and took a long hot shower.

How on earth could a bathroom get that disgusting? Wasn't that part of Filch's job or something?

It was one o'clock before Charlie got to bed that night. Unknown to him – this would be the earliest he went to bed all week.

It took him three more trips to that disgusting bathroom to finish cleaning it. It might have only taken two if the school's poltergeist not dumped the bucket of dirty mop water all over the bathroom floor and walls. He tried to get all of his homework done before his detentions at night but that didn't happen. So he found himself staying up until the wee hours of the morning finishing it. He would definitely be thinking twice before starting another fight any time soon.

By the time Saturday crawled around Charlie would not move from his bed. Despite the jeers he got from his dorm mates – he was not getting up. He slept all day and night.

Sunday morning he was woken rather rudely by something hitting his head. Opening his eyes slightly he tried to find out what exactly the offending object was. It was Alex, or more her pillow, and she stood with her pillow poised for another hit. He grabbed it just before she smacked him again.

"Good," she grinned, "you're not dead."

"What are you doing in here?" He looked around at the other beds in the room – all of them were empty.

"I'm getting you up," she replied, "You have a lot of homework to do today." He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach.

"Don't remind me," he mumbled into his pillow.

"Get up Charlie. I'm not about to let you sleep another day away."

"It's the weekend," he moaned, "Let me do what I want."

"You're going to fail," she countered. He was going to reply but his stomach let out a very loud grumble. He hadn't eaten the day before and a wave of hunger broke over him rather suddenly. It's easy not to eat when you're sleeping. "Sounds like you're hungry," said Alex with a smirk that Charlie was sure to be on her face though he couldn't see it.

He rolled back over and looked up at her for a moment. "I'll meet you down in the common room in ten minutes."

She smiled triumphantly before leaving.

**

* * *

Please let me know what you think by reviewing!**

Chapter 11 Preview:

This was not the response Charlie was expecting to receive from the Headmaster but was very grateful for it none the less. He glanced at the staff table where McGonagall sat with a frown on her face and her arms folded across her chest. He was very glad she had not come down to remedy the situation.

"Sorry sir," said Colton softly.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at him, "There is nothing to apologize to _me_ for Mr. Smith," and with that he swept out of the Great Hall.


	11. Chapter 11: Eggs and More Quidditch

DISCLAIMER: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

**RE-POST: I've put up a new story called Not All Slytherins. It's based in the maurader time period. So if you like those types of stories please check it out and review! **

**KnightsofNe** – If Charlie could not work on the potion with Montague and still get a decent grade I'm sure he would. But I'm not sure he'd appreciate you laughing at him. (;

**Whimsical Firefly** – Thanks for leaving a review for me. I appreciate it. I agree there aren't very many good Bill and Charlie stories and Charlie is one of my favorite characters. I'm glad you're enjoying this story and I hope you come back for more. (;

**GoogleheadLover** – Thanks for leaving me feedback. I thought cleaning the bathroom without magic seemed like a good punishment too. I'm glad you liked it. (:

**Chelles** – I agree Charlie needs to get that red-headed temper under control. I'm glad you liked the howler from Mrs. Weasley. I tried to make it as much in character as I could. And Snape is my favorite character to write but also the hardest. I think JKR is a genius and I love playing with what she creates. (:

**ender74361** – Thanks for letting me know what you think. I hope this chapter is a bit more creative for you and not boring. (;

* * *

Chapter 11: Eggs and More Quidditch

"The most wasted of all days is one without laughter." - e e cummings

Charlie hurriedly got dressed and, true to his word, met Alex down in the common room ten minutes later.

"Glad you could grace us with your presence," said Colton as Charlie took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Any time," Charlie replied. His stomach gave another loud grumble as he pulled as much food onto his plate as possible. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the worried and disgusted look on Alex's face. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.

"Do you want to study later Charlie?" He looked up from his plate to find Elaine staring at him from further down the table where she was seated with Jasmina and Daniel.

He shrugged before answering, "sure." As soon as he said it he felt a sharp gaze on him and turned abruptly back to Alex. "What?" He asked when the frown on her face registered in his brain. She was staring down the table at Elaine now.

"You study with her all the time," she finally said quietly.

"She's in my study group," he answered through a mouthful of eggs.

"Gross Charlie, don't talk with your mouth that full," she reprimanded immediately. He felt his brow furrow and anger bubble from somewhere within him.

He swallowed, rather difficulty, before replying, "Don't tell me what to do."

She rolled her eyes at him, "It's gross," she countered matching the anger in his voice with some of her own, "and I don't want to see your half eaten food."

"Then maybe you shouldn't talk to me while I eat," he piled more eggs into his mouth.

"Maybe I shouldn't," she agreed while biting into her own toast.

They stared at each other for a long moment, both shoveling more food in their respective mouths while not taking their narrowed eyes from each other. This was abruptly ended when Colton switched the piece of toast on Alex's plate with a folded piece of parchment and she put it in her mouth before realizing it wasn't toast.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed throwing the parchment on the table in disgust. All of the first year Gryffindors erupted in laughter, Alex included, causing quite a few older students to look over in interest.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Graham said while wiping away tears from his eyes. Charlie had to admit he hadn't laughed that hard in a while. The expression on her face was priceless.

"I can't believe you did that to me!" Alex shouted as she good-naturedly threw a piece of bacon at Colton.

He grinned at her mischievously, "I don't believe that was a smart move Miss Regal."

"Really?" Alex asked while throwing another piece at him.

"Really," he mocked while scooping the rest of his eggs onto his fork.

"You wouldn't," she said as Colton aimed his fork and prepared to launch the eggs at her.

"Wouldn't I?" He asked with the same look in his eyes that the twins got when they were doing something they knew was wrong.

"No," she shook her head, "We have class soon," she looked at Charlie with pleading eyes.

Graham snorted, "It's Sunday," he said clapping his hand on Colton's shoulder, "we don't have class on Sundays."

Charlie smiled as well. It looked like her only excuse was just spent.

"This is three on one," she pleaded again.

"Is it?" Colton asked and without warning flicked the fork across the table. However, he didn't hit his intended target or so it seemed to Charlie who got a face full of eggs.

"That should even things up," said Graham with a large grin just as Charlie picked up a handful of the eggs – ignoring his fork – from his plate and instead of hitting Colton he hit Graham with them.

"That's better," Charlie replied and not a moment later all four students grabbed what they could and began mercilessly throwing it at the other three.

They were laughing and quite enjoying themselves, despite the vicious words thrown their way by other students caught up in the mess, when everything suddenly vanished from the table and there was a deafening silence throughout the hall.

Charlie turned around to find none other than Professor Dumbledore standing behind him, with a bit of egg on his robes Charlie noted, smiling.

"As much fun as this looks like," the Headmaster said with a delightful twinkle in his eyes, "I'm afraid you cannot continue. Someone once told me food is meant to be eaten not thrown and I have a feeling you are upsetting some of the other students." This was not the response Charlie was expecting to receive from the Headmaster but was very grateful for it none the less. He glanced at the staff table where McGonagall sat with a frown on her face and her arms folded across her chest. He was very glad she had not come down to remedy the situation.

"Sorry sir," said Colton softly.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at him, "There is nothing to apologize to _me_ for Mr. Smith," and with that he swept out of the Great Hall.

"Sorry," Colton said to the students glaring at the four first years. Some of them had bits of food on their robes.

"It's alright," said a sixth year girl with a small smile.

"Let's go," said Graham while getting up.

"Yeah," Alex agreed and the four of them left – with large smiles on their faces and turned to head up the stairs.

"You're it!" Colton exclaimed suddenly at the bottom of the large marble staircase while hitting Charlie roughly on the top of his head before tearing off up the stairs.

Without a moment's hesitation Charlie hit Graham and shouted, "You're it," before taking off after Colton.

"I'm not playing!" Charlie head Alex shout before footsteps pounded on the stairs behind him.

The game of tag lasted for a couple of hours – all over the castle - finally ending when Colton ran into a table of seventh years doing their homework in the Gryffindor common room and caused a bottle of ink to spill all over one of the girl's almost finished potions essay. The girl happened to be Head Girl, Karen Loughton, and she banished the boys from the common room.

It was undeniably the most fun day Charlie had had in a long time. The only sad thing about the entire day was Jade wasn't there to join in on the fun. During his "day of sleep", as Charlie fondly called it, Jade had taken ill and spent all day Sunday in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey would not let the boys visit him. Daniel didn't partake in the fun either and Charlie wondered if that upset him or not.

"Charlie," _speak of the devil_, Charlie looked up from the book he wasn't reading to see Daniel in the doorway. "Elaine asked me to see if you wanted to join the rest of us in the library."

"Sure," Charlie replied while hopping out of bed nimbly.

"See you later then," said Colton from his bed where he was answering a letter he'd received before Charlie had arrived for breakfast.

"Yeah," said Graham from the floor by his bed where he lay on his stomach playing a variation of solitaire – a muggle card game.

"Alright then," Charlie grabbed his bag and followed Daniel to the library – getting a glare from Karen as he passed through the common room.

The rest of the night was passed boringly but Charlie got all of his homework except Charms done. He decided he'd ask Alex for help since he hadn't seen her except for brief moments since breakfast.

"Hey," Charlie mumbled as he sidled into a seat next to Alex at a long table where she was doing her homework with Jasmina, of all people.

"Hi," she replied with a smirk, "how was studying?"

"You know," he shrugged, "nothing exciting."

"Did you finish all of your work?"

"No, I still need help with Charms."

A true smile spread across Alex's face but there was a devious glint in her eyes, "Thought I'd help you did you?" She questioned.

"I thought you might," he replied with a nod.

"Maybe I already finished my Charms homework."

"That hasn't stopped you before."

"So? We're talking the present here Charlie. Just because I did it in the past does not mean I have to continue now."

"Who fought on your side this morning?" Charlie asked with a triumphant grin on his face.

Alex paused, open mouthed, and seemed to ponder this fact. "True," she said with a nod, "though you did leave me out of tag."

"You told Graham you weren't playing," he defended.

"Not to be rude," Charlie's head snapped in Jasmina's direction. He had forgotten she was sitting there across the table from them, "but, if you two insist on talking in secret code in front of me, I'm afraid I'm going to have to go to bed and I won't help you with your astronomy homework."

"Secret code?" Charlie repeated, "We're speaking plain English."

Jasmina pulled her arms across her chest, "Well I didn't understand a word of it."

"Charlie, why don't you go put your other books in your dormitory and when I'm done with astronomy I'll help you with Charms?"

"Alright," he agreed. "I'll be back in a minute." With that he disappeared up the stairs to his dorm.

_Secret code? What was that?_ Girls were the ones who spoke in codes. He and Alex were using perfectly easy to understand – English. It didn't matter. Alex knew what they were talking about.

The following week passed by quickly and then it was Saturday and that meant the second match of the quidditch season - Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw. While Charlie would rather have gone to a Gryffindor match, any quidditch match sounded like fun to him. So the first years, a long with the majority of the school, trudged out to the pitch and into the very cold stands. It wasn't snowing yet but it was certainly ice cold.

The match was certainly exciting enough. Ravenclaw was a much better team than Charlie had anticipated.

"They're really good!" Colton shouted over the cheers just after one of Ravenclaws chaser scored another goal bringing their score up to fifty while Slytherin had forty.

"Yeah," Charlie agreed.

"Do you think we can beat them?"

"Sure hope so!"

"We can beat them," Bill said from the row of seats behind them.

"Do you really think so?" Colton asked excitedly. "They look like a good team."

"Are you implying we don't have a good team?"

"It would be better if I was on it," Colton grinned brightly at Bill.

Bill shrugged, "maybe next year."

Colton's attention was turned back to the pitch when I loud groan erupted from three-fourths of the stands. Just as one of the Ravenclaw chasers was going to score two of the Slytherin chasers came up from under her stopping directly in her path and she slammed into both of them. They took possession of the quaffle and raced down the pitch. One of them faked throwing the quaffle in the left hoop and really threw it in the right one. It sailed right past the keeper.

"Our keeper is better," said Bill loudly.

This match, as with most matches against Slytherin, was getting dirtier by the minute. At one point both of the Slytherin beaters sent both bludgers at a Ravenclaw chaser who didn't even have the quaffle. She managed to dodge one but the other hit her in her shoulder causing her to nearly fall off her broom. She was forced to land and taken out of the game. Ravenclaw was given a penalty which they took easily. At a different point Charlie thought the Ravenclaw seeker saw the snitch but just before he could pursue it he was slammed into by a Slytherin Chaser who claimed not to have seen him. The third year was nearly unseated. Ravenclaw was given another penalty that they took. Charlie took joy in the Slytherin keeper's inability to stop the goals.

The game finally ended when both seekers saw the snitch at the same time from opposite ends of the pitch and went speeding toward each other.

"They're going to crash!" Elaine squealed but the snitch suddenly ascended straight up in the air. The Slytherin Seeker turned upward but the Ravenclaw seeker kept forward. They were mere inches from colliding. Had the Ravenclaw seeker not ducked he probably would have been kicked in the head by the Slytherin seeker. Just as the Slytherin seeker stretched out his hand to catch the snitch a bludger came from a Ravenclaw beater. The seeker saw it causing him to avert and roll so not to be hit. The Ravenclaw seeker then came from behind and grabbed the snitch ending the game. All in all it was a very exciting game and Charlie could not have been happier that Slytherin lost – _again_.

That night there was a party in the Gryffindor common room. The first years were kicked out rather early – which upset Charlie. He couldn't even get Bill to let him stay. So on Charlie's idea all of the first years – girls included - went to the boy's dormitory.

They sat on the floor and played exploding snap for a while before Jade challenged Colton to a game of chess. Jade ended up winning after what seemed like forever. Colton demanded a rematch but Charlie announced he was tired so the girls bid them good night. It was well into the morning by this time. Charlie changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed with a happy sigh.

**

* * *

Please let me know what you think by submitting a review!**

Preview of chapter 12:

"You still shouldn't be over there," he chastised. "You're going to get into trouble."

"No," she grinned sardonically at him, "I don't get into trouble with Professor Snape. He likes me."

"Lucky you," Charlie muttered and sat down at the desk. He was not going to get into trouble for whatever she was doing.


	12. Chapter 12: Strange Occurances

DISCLAIMER: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

**RE-POST: I've put up a new story called Not All Slytherins. It's based in the maurader time period. So if you like those types of stories please check it out and review! **

**GoogleheadLover** – I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Food fights were one of my favorite things to do when I was younger and I can so see Charlie and his friends having one.

**KnightsofNe** – Yeah, I like how I wrote Dumbledore too. It took me a while to get his response just how I wanted it. This is the reason I stay away from writing about characters we know a lot about. I hate reading stories when characters are completely out of character. It drives me nuts. So I'm glad you approve of the way I wrote Dumbledore. As for talking in code – yes it is important and you'll find out why later.

**mambosnowchick** – Chapter 11 is my favorite chapter because it just shows them having fun. I feel like in a lot of fan-fics all the characters do it go through angst and drama and I hate reading fan-fics like that. While there will be angst and drama later in the stories (because there will be sequels … yes that's plural) I don't think 11 year olds should have to deal with all of that.

**Chelles** – I get so excited when you review my story. You are one of my favorite authors on I love that you pick up on the little things when you read. As far as there being a Jade and Lupin connection I'm not saying there is but I'm not saying there isn't either. You're just going to have to keep reading and find out. And yes … for those of you who didn't pick up on it – Alex has a crush on Charlie. Though Charlie, like most 11 year-old boys, is clueless about it.

Now without further ado here's chapter 12. Hope you enjoy and let me know by reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 12: Strange Occurrences

"A handful of patience is worth more than a bushel of brains." – Dutch Proverb

As the first of December dawned on Monday morning, it bore with it the first snow storm of the season as well. Charlie awoke, his rarely closed curtains wide open, to find snow flurries floating gracefully down to the grounds from the sky outside of his window. Snow was one of Charlie's favorite things about winter.

He climbed quickly out of bed and pulled the curtains around Jade's bed open. Jade moaned and buried his face into his pillow.

"Jade!" Charlie hissed. Jade took a lazy swing at Charlie as though he were an annoying insect. "Jade get up!" Charlie hissed again. "It's snowing!" He looked around the door room. His other roommates were all still sleeping the curtains around their beds were drawn as well.

"Go away," Jade mumbled into his pillow, "I'm trying to sleep." It took a moment for Charlie to understand what he was saying because it was muffled.

"How can you sleep?" Charlie whispered sharply, "it's snowing!"

"Go away!" Jade shouted while waving his arms at Charlie, "I'm tired."

"Fine," Charlie huffed and went back to his bed where his trunk sat at the foot of it.

Ten minutes later, after making as much noise as possible, Charlie stomped downstairs and into the common room. To his surprise Elaine was seated at one of the tables pouring over her History of Magic text.

"Morning," Charlie said softly while taking a seat next to her. All of his anger was forgotten.

"Charlie!" She nearly shouted, "what are you doing up so early?"

"It's not early," he replied, "and it's snowing outside." She looked at him with a curious expression on her face.

"What does snow have to do with anything?" She asked after a moment.

"It's only my favorite thing about winter," he replied, "we're going to have a very large snowball fight later. You're welcome to join us." He'd have to inform the boys about that later. Elaine chuckled and shook her head. "What are you doing anyway?" Charlie pointed to her book which she had covered up when he sat down.

"Nothing," she replied, "just – nothing."

"Well _nothing_ looks an awful lot like a History of Magic essay." She sighed causing him to grin. "Do you want any help?"

"No thanks," she smiled, "I can do it just fine on my own."

"You do realize we have it first this morning," he replied while trying to get a glimpse of how much she'd written.

"Yes," she replied while covering her essay up further, "so you'd better let me get on with it."

"C'mon," he replied, "I can help."

"It's fine Charlie, I really don't need your help."

"Alright," he stood at the same time as Alex walked down from the girl's staircase.

"Morning," Charlie grinned at her.

"Morning," she replied, "Are you going down to breakfast?"

Charlie glanced at Elaine whom was smiling pleasantly at Alex before answering, "Yep."

"Good," Alex replied, "Where are the others?"

"Sleeping," Charlie said dully, "I tried to wake Jade but he just yelled at me."

"It is early Charlie," said Elaine, "not everyone is a morning person like you."

"Right," Charlie ran his fingers through his messy hair absentmindedly. "Ready?" He asked Alex.

"Yeah," and with that the two of them walked down to the Great Hall together.

The castle seemed colder than he ever remembered it being. The chilly November weather turned down right freezing now that it was December. He said as much to Alex who only laughed at him.

"It's snowing," she finally said once they reached the Gryffindor table, "of course it's colder."

"Oh," was all Charlie could say. That hadn't occurred to him. After they sat down he glanced down the length of the Gryffindor table to find Bill and Claire sitting close, in deep conversation.

"Is your sister dating my brother?" Charlie asked Alex. She dropped the fork she was holding and looked down the table to her sister.

Shrugging in response she went back to her food. Charlie just stared at her. Was she going to answer him?

"Does that mean you don't know?" He finally asked.

"It's not really any of our business either way," she took a bite of toast.

"He's my brother!" Charlie nearly shouted with indignation.

"And she's my sister," Alex replied, "I don't understand what you're so upset about."

"He should have told me!"

"Maybe you're jumping to conclusions."

Charlie glanced back down the table. They certainly looked like they were dating to him. Sitting close, heads together, talking quietly. That was what his older cousin and her boyfriend looked like. "I don't think I am," he replied.

Alex shrugged again and rolled her eyes. Then she went back to her food. Charlie frowned and pulled his arm across his chest. He suddenly wasn't hungry.

"Oh stop pouting," she reprimanded suddenly while throwing her fork back to the table.

"I'm not!" He shot back.

"Yes you are," she hissed, "and I'm so tired of it! You act like you're five Charlie - stop being so selfish. Who cares if he didn't tell you? It's his life. I seem to remember a few weeks ago when you blew up at him for interfering with you."

"That's not the same!" He shouted, "And I am not selfish!"

Alex stared at him for a long moment, "most of them time," she said quietly while his frown deepened and brows furrowed, "you're a great guy. But other times I don't want to be anywhere near you. I can't handle all these mood swings you keep having. Sometimes you're happy and then two seconds later you're angry. I'm tired of it." With that she stood, gathered her things and walked away. Charlie let her go without a word.

He was not selfish.

He glanced back down the rapidly filling table to his brother and Claire. Maybe he would talk to Bill later.

"Hey Charlie," it was Jasmina and she was smiling brightly at him.

"Hi," he answered and began piling food on his plate.

"Sleep well?" She asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, "You?"

"Yeah," there was a moment of silence between them. "Is everything alright?" She asked tentatively.

"Fine," he replied. "Why?" He looked up to meet her light green eyes.

"I saw Alex in the entrance hall and she looked upset."

"Oh," Charlie sighed, "I don't know what's going on with her."

"Are you two fighting?"

Charlie was going to answer her when an owl landed on the table in front of them. He jumped but Jasmina didn't. She smiled and untied the letter from the owls legs with a large grin spread across her face. After feeding him some bacon the owl took off again.

Later that day, after fighting desperately to stay awake through History of Magic, Charlie made his way to the dungeons for potions – his most hated lesson. Charlie supposed that he wouldn't really hate this class that much if his partner was somewhat capable of making a simple potion. She had to be the thickest and most stubborn girl he'd ever met in his life. He wondered from time to time whether or not Snape paid her to mess up their potions. That's something he would do. The other thing that annoyed him about her was how cold and calloused she was. He had hoped that after a little while she would warm up to him but this was not the case. She was just as nasty to him as she had been the first day they met.

"Weasley!" Snape snapped a moment after Charlie had taken his usual seat in the back of the potions dungeon.

"Sir?" Charlie had to remind himself to be respectful.

"Miss Montague will not be in class today," Snape paused and Charlie, thinking he was finished, spoke.

"Why sir?"

"Did I tell you, you could interrupt me?" Snape spat.

"No sir," Charlie replied.

"She will not be in class and you do not need to know why. You will come to my office tomorrow night at eight o'clock to finish the potion I know you will not finish in class. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Charlie answered. Snape's eyes narrowed and he sneered at Charlie before turning and gliding to the front of the room. The bell rang just after Colton and Graham slid into the room. Both were out of breath and took their seats panting. Snape glared at them for a moment before slamming the door close with wave of his wand.

"Mr. Smith, Mr. Davidson, see me after class," he said in a low dangerous voice. "Now get to work." He tapped his wand on the blackboard and instructions for the potion they were brewing appeared.

Charlie set to work right away. With any luck, he'd finish during class and not have to meet with Snape the following night. No such luck. It seemed that the Potion's Master liked torturing his students with very complicated potions. He was right. Charlie hadn't finished by the time the bell rang.

"One person from each group pick up your cauldron and follow me," Snape ordered. Charlie did as he was told and followed Snape into a back room where they lined up their cauldrons and wrote their names on pieces of parchment taped to the table.

"Can you believe that git?" Colton raged _again_ after lunch that afternoon as they sat in their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"No," Jade and Charlie said at the same time in bored and tired voices.

"Detention!" Colton shouted, "For running in the corridors? Isn't there a rule that he has to actually see us running or something?"

"Why don't you just talk to Professor McGonagall?" Charlie asked dully for the third time that day.

"That old bat won't help any," said Colton waving a dismissive hand. "I can't believe he gave us detention."

"Who gave you detention?" Phillip Spinnett, a friendly Hufflepuff, asked. He had taken to talking to them quite a bit during Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Snape," said Graham, "we weren't even late for his class. He said we were running in the corridors and when Colton told him to prove it he said he'd give us a month's worth of detentions so we took the one."

"I thought you got detention from Snape, Charlie," said Phillip with a confused look on his face. Apparently news traveled fast in this school. Colton and Graham whipped around to stare at him.

"Is that true?" Colton asked with a grin, "Did you get another detention?"

"No," Charlie answered firmly, "I just have to finish my potion later. Stupid Montague wasn't in class today."

"That's odd," said Jade thoughtfully, "I don't think she's missed one class all year."

"Settle down class," Professor Quirrell's voice filled the room. Everyone took their seats and stared attentively at their professor. The frown on his face suggested he was not in a good mood and Charlie wondered why. "Who did the reading I assigned for last night?" He asked. A few students raised their hands. Most, Charlie included, looked down at their desks. _Oops_.

"Well this is your lucky day then," said their professor as he picked up a stack of parchment from his desk. "I'm going to quiz you on what you read."

"Yes!" Charlie heard Jasmina whisper loudly. He turned around and stuck out his tongue at her before turning back around. Professor Quirrell was passing around the parchment to everyone.

"That was awful for him to spring that on us," Jade muttered as the Gryffindors made their way to dinner. "Is he even allowed to do that?"

"I think they have it out for us today," said Colton. He cast a shady glance in the direction of the head table before sitting down with the other Gryffindors.

"If you'd read, it wouldn't be a problem," said Jasmina.

"No one asked you," said Colton. "Not all of us have the time to do all of our homework."

"You have the time," Jasmina argued, "You just don't use it to your advantage."

"At least I have fun," retorted Colton, "When's the last time you did something fun?"

"I do fun stuff all of the time," Jasmina retorted quickly.

"Like what?" Colton challenged.

Jasmina stared fiercely into his eyes for a long moment. "What I do shouldn't matter to you."

"Because it's not fun," said Colton in a triumphant voice.

"My definition of fun and yours are different Colton," she snapped.

"Right," Colton began piling food onto his plate. "All you ever do is homework and if you think that's fun, then you have problems."

Jasmina looked like she was going to retort but just stared at him instead. For some reason Charlie got the impression this fight was deeper than what they were shouting about, but he said nothing.

The following evening three Gryffindor boys traipsed down to the dungeons to meet with their Potions Master. Graham and Colton were adamant about what a git Snape was and Charlie was dreading having to spend any time with Snape or Montague.

She was already there when they got there. Snape was seated behind his desk grading papers, or so it appeared, and Montague was lighting a fire beneath Charlie's cauldron.

The three boys stepped in and both Slytherins looked up abruptly. Snape checked his watch - they were five minutes early - then glared at them.

"Weasley," he snapped, "you and Miss Montague are to do nothing to your potion except light the fire until I return. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," said Charlie with a nod as he stepped further into his prison cell.

"Davidson, Smith," both boys stared at their professor with expressionless faces, "come with me." With that the professor swept from the classroom, his black robes billowing behind him, followed shortly by Graham and Colton.

Charlie was left alone with one the Slytherins he liked the least. It was a challenge in ranking order between her and Warrington that changed daily. At the moment Warrington was winning, but not by much.

"Lets get started," her voice broke the silence and she began to head toward the supply cabinet.

"Hey," said Charlie, "we're not supposed to do anything until he gets back."

"Who cares?" She asked and she opened the cabinet. She began pulling out ingredients and Charlie couldn't stop himself.

"How do you know which ones to get out?" He asked, "You weren't even in class."

"The instructions are on the table," she answered, "and he even marked where you stopped at." Charlie looked at the table next to the cauldron and sure enough, there was a piece of parchment with instructions on it in Snape's handwriting.

"You still shouldn't be over there," he chastised. "You're going to get into trouble."

"No," she grinned sardonically at him, "I don't get into trouble with Professor Snape. He likes me."

"Lucky you," Charlie muttered and sat down at the desk. He was not going to get into trouble for whatever she was doing.

Montague walked back and forth from the desk to the cabinet getting the supplies they would need. She was almost done with a harsh voice cracked like a whip in the doorway.

"Weasley!" It was Professor Snape. He looked angrier than usual.

"Sir?" Said Charlie while looking up at him innocently.

"Why aren't you helping Miss Montague get the supplies?"

_What?_

"You told us not to do anything until you got back sir," Charlie answered calmly though he felt like shouting.

"I told you not to touch your potion," said Snape, "that does not include getting your supplies from the cabinet." He sneered at Charlie then looked over at Montague whom had the last of the ingredients and was setting it down on the table. "At least one of you has a brain," he snapped before returning to his desk and sitting down.

Charlie glared at him for a moment while Snape returned to his papers. "I told you so," Montague hissed menacingly in his ear. Charlie glared at her too. She was definitely leading now in the Slytherin he disliked the most contest.

_Stupid bloody git_, he thought with one last glance at the Potion's Master before starting his potion at the point he left off.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

Preview of chapter 13:

He slid silently and tentatively into the room and noticed it was pitch black. He couldn't see a thing and he suddenly had a very awful feeling fill his stomach. All along his journey that night he had avoided the windows because moonlight came flooding through them and he didn't want to be seen. Now, here he was at the top of a tower and there wasn't any light? This was wrong.

However, before Charlie could turn around and run as he planned the door snapped shut behind him and the room was flooded with light. It was too bright and he couldn't see any better than he could in the dark. He whipped out his wand and was prepared to defend himself until he heard two words that made him stop in his tracks.


	13. Chapter 13: Pleasant Surprises and Lots

DISCLAIMER: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

**RE-POST: I've put up a new story called Not All Slytherins. It's based in the maurader time period. So if you like those types of stories please check it out and review! **

**Chelles** – Thanks so much for reviewing. I agree Jasmina is a little bit like Hermione. She's the most like Hermione of anyone in the bunch at any rate. Yes, young love … it's so much fun to write and reminisce about. I think Quirrell was probably a good teacher before he turned too. And I'm afraid you're going to have to wait for one more chapter to find out about Jade. Sorry.

**mambosnowchick** – Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Yeah little kids are confused quite often but he will definitely get better as the story progresses. I can't tell you what's up with Jade sorry. I like that Snape made you mad. haha. He makes me mad in the books so I'm glad I portrayed him somewhat correctly. Hope you like this chapter!

**PiperofLocksley** – I'm so glad you like my fanfic and thanks so much for reviewing. I really appreciate it. I hope you like this update.

**GoggleheadLover** – Thanks so much for reviewing. I can't tell you if this chapter is going to be actiony or not you'll just have to read and find out. haha.

**ebonyquill** – Thanks for reviewing and I agree I wish I had more reviews than I do but I'm glad for the ones I do have. haha. I'm glad you think it's brilliant that makes me happy. I hope you stick around 'till the end to have everything solved.

Chapter 13: Pleasant Surprises and Lots of Confusion

"A positive attitude may not solve all of your problems, but it will annoy enough people to make it worth the effort." – Herm Albright

"Are you excited about going home Charlie?" Elaine asked nearly two weeks later after they'd finished studying in the common room. They only had one more week to go before they would be going home for Christmas.

"Yeah," Charlie answered, "I can't wait to see my family."

"Me either," she replied with a bright smile, "Are you going to any parties?"

He shrugged, "I'm sure we will. We usually do."

"That's nice," there was a moment of silence between them; "Well … I'll see you later." She turned and went up the girl's stairwell quickly.

"Later," Charlie replied and crossed the common room to the boy's stairwell.

_That was odd._

When he got to his dorm room he could see a piece of parchment lying on top of his bed. He crossed the room and picked up the parchment, it had his name written on the outside. He opened it quickly and read,

_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at midnight tonight and come alone. _

And that was it.

The handwriting was very unfamiliar and it wasn't signed. He flipped the parchment over looking for some hint of who this could be from but none came. Running his fingers through his unkempt, flaming red hair, he let out a soft "hmph." He had absolutely no idea who this was from and why they wanted to meet him - Charlie Weasley - in the Astronomy tower, of all places, at midnight, of all times.

Had Charlie not been so pre-occupied with his thoughts when he got up at 11:45 that night he may have noticed that his roommates were not snoring like they did most nights. Then again, Charlie was never accused of being the most observant person. As it was, he didn't notice as he dressed silently and made his way down the stairs.

This was going to be difficult. How was he going to not get caught? Well, he'd just have to be very quiet he supposed. He was certain other kids did this all the time. He'd heard Bill brag about sneaking out late to his friends more than once. How hard could it be?

It turned out to be a lot easier than he thought as Charlie climbed the last stairs that lead to the tower. He hadn't encountered one teacher on his way. Not one. He counted his lucky stars when he got to the tower at exactly 12 o'clock. The door was already unlocked and Charlie just nudged it open further, just slightly. He slid silently and tentatively into the room and noticed it was pitch black. He couldn't see a thing and he suddenly had a very awful feeling fill his stomach. All along his journey that night he had avoided the windows because moonlight came flooding through them and he didn't want to be seen. Now, here he was at the top of a tower and there wasn't any light? This was wrong.

However, before Charlie could turn around and run as he planned the door snapped shut behind him and the room was flooded with light. It was too bright and he couldn't see any better than he could in the dark. He whipped out his wand and was prepared to defend himself until he heard two words that made him stop in his tracks.

"Happy Birthday!" A chorus of people shouted. Charlie blinked a few times and turned around. He had been facing the door - ready to flee. Now that his eyes adjusted to the light he saw all of the Gryffindor first years and a few third years standing in front of him smiling jovially.

He was shocked. How had they known? Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Bill beside him.

"Happy Birthday little bro," said Bill as he ruffled Charlie's already messy hair. "Surprised ya didn't we?"

"About killed me is more like it," said Charlie while grinning and placing a hand over his quickly beating heart.

A few people chuckled and Charlie looked around the room they were in. There were black curtains draped over the windows. That explained why there had been no light. Plus there were a few birthday decorations and a table filled with food. Charlie's stomach rumbled and everyone chuckled some more as he made his was over there. He hadn't realized he was hungry until that moment.

The party turned out to be the best birthday party he'd ever had. All of his friends were there and his brother's friends. And even though no gifts were given, he enjoyed their company more than anything they could have given him.

"How did you arrange all of this?" Charlie asked his brother later on in the evening.

"Well," Bill smiled, "it wasn't that hard. I told Jade it was your birthday and he agreed to help. Ty and I went down and nicked the food from the kitchens while Rachel and Brian put up the curtains over the windows. I sent owls to all of your friends a few weeks ago with invitations and telling them it was a secret."

"How did you know I'd come?" He asked.

"You're the most curious person I know," answered Bill, "stubborn, but curious. I knew you'd come."

"Well I'm glad I'm predictable," Charlie said with a laugh, "I thought about not coming."

"I was afraid you'd seen the handwriting on the letter my owl gave me the other morning at breakfast," said Jasmina.

"I didn't think anything of it," said Charlie remembering the owl a few mornings before that had given her mail.

"And we were afraid you'd know we weren't asleep because we weren't making any noise," said Daniel, "we tried to simulate the sound, but we couldn't get it. So we just hoped you wouldn't notice."

"I didn't," said Charlie with a large grin.

"We're glad," said Elaine, "it would have stunk if you hadn't come."

"Yeah," the others agreed with grins.

That night, or early morning however you wanted to look at it, while lying in his bed, after an adventurous trip back to Gryffindor Tower, Charlie could not stop smiling. It was the wee early morning hours and already his birthday was the best one yet. He lay awake wondering what the rest of the day had in store for him.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Were the first words Charlie heard the following morning and something or someone was bouncing on his bed.

"Go away Perce," he mumbled into his pillow as he rolled over onto his stomach, "I'm trying to sleep."

"Perce?" A familiar yet unidentifiable voice asked, "Who is Perce?" Charlie groaned and dug his face deeper into his pillow. "Charlie, get up or you're going to miss breakfast."

"Go away," he mumbled again.

"Since when is Charlie Weasley not a morning person?" Another voice asked from somewhere to his left. Charlie lifted his head to see the blurry shape of Jade standing beside his bed. He frowned at his friend then aid his head back down on the pillow. That is until the bed moved again. Charlie picked his head back up swiftly and looked to his right where Alex was kneeling next to him. Charlie looked back to Jade in confusion.

"What is she doing in here?" He asked.

Jade shrugged, "She wanted to wake you up."

"Isn't she breaking some rules?"

"Well it's not the first time she's been here."

"And I'm going to bet it won't be the last."

"I'll take that bet," Jade grinned at his friend, "I'm sure she'll be up here at least five more times this year."

"I don't know about five more times," Charlie replied feeling more awake by the minute, "I'd say at the most three."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not right here," said Alex in a frustrated tone, "now get up before you miss breakfast."

"Right," Charlie yawned and stretched some in his bed.

"I'll meet you down stairs in five minutes."

"Ok," Charlie replied as he felt her get off the bed.

"Oh and Charlie," she called from the doorway. Charlie rolled over to look at her, "happy birthday."

"Thanks," he replied with a wide grin. He'd almost forgotten that it was his birthday today.

At breakfast that morning Charlie got more "happy birthday" wishes than he'd ever received in his entire life. Once word got around that it was his birthday everyone at Gryffindor table wished him well and even some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that knew his brother.

He received a letter from his mum but he tucked it away to read later. It was probably all mushy and he was not in the mood to be made fun of.

Today was the first day he didn't have to fight to stay awake in History of Magic. Riley kept looking over her shoulder at him and smiling. He had no idea what she was doing but she did a good job of keeping his attention.

After class she rushed over to him before he could leave. "Happy Birthday," she said with a large grin, "we heard this morning but thought this would be a more appropriate time to talk to you."

"We?" Charlie asked, rather confused. Was she referring to herself in the plural now?

"Yeah," Henry stepped out from his position behind Riley. "Happy Birthday mate," he grinned.

"Happy birthday Charlie," said Olivia and Ryan together causing all of them to chuckle

"That's all fine and dandy," said Charlie, "but where are my presents?"

"Presents?" Ryan repeated while looking to Riley and Henry for help.

"Yeah, most people get them on their birthday," said Charlie.

"Well…" said Ryan looking nervous, "we…"

"You didn't get me anything?" Charlie asked in mock indignation. "How could you not get me anything?"

"Charlie," said Henry, "you're not serious – are you?"

"It's my birthday," said Charlie, "how could you not get me anything?"

"We … did?" said Olivia looking at Riley.

At that moment Charlie burst into laughter, "I'm kidding," he put his hand on Ryan's shoulder, "I'm only joking. I didn't expect presents." Charlie watched Ryan visibly relax.

"You had me worried there for a minute."

"You had us all worried," said Riley.

"Hate to spoil the fun," said Alex suddenly while grabbing Charlie's arm, "But we are going to way late for potions and you know how Snape gets."

"Right," Charlie picked up his bag and followed Alex outside of the classroom. "Thanks for all the birthday wishes!" He shouted at the Ravenclaws while being dragged down the corridor by Alex.

Charlie and Alex were the last students to enter the potions classroom, luckily, on time. Snape wasted no time getting them started on their potions. Charlie was desperately hoping that news of it being his birthday didn't reach the potions master's ears. He just knew he'd never hear the end of it if he found out. It was near the end of class, just when Charlie thought class was going to go by without any incidents, that catastrophe struck.

As they were cleaning up their things Montague bent over and picked something off the ground.

"What's this?" Charlie heard her mumble but took no interest. He continued to wipe the table down completely ignoring her until she asked him a direct question. "Is this yours?"

Charlie looked up from the table to the object in her hands. His eyes widened in shock. It was the letter from his mother. "It has my name on it," he answered and snatched it from her hand before she even saw him move. "Didn't you read the envelope?"

"You put it on the floor on purpose didn't you?" She demanded. By this time the other students around them were taking interest.

"No!" He answered indignantly, "Why would I?"

"So I would find it," she snapped, "you wanted to upset me didn't you?"

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about. I dropped it!"

"You dropped a letter from your mum in front of me on accident?" She demanded with her hands on her hips. Charlie just stared at her. He had no idea why she was so upset.

"Yeah," he finally answered, "it was an accident."

"You did it on purpose to upset me and I know it!" She shouted, "This is exactly something someone like you would do!" Charlie looked up at her eyes for the first time and noticed they were shinning with the beginnings of tears and they were consumed with anger and hurt and he was more confused than he had ever been before, "You are the most awful person I know Charlie Weasley! I can't believe-"

"Miss Montague!" Snape's words cut through the air like a sharp knife and immediately the entire dungeon became silent. "I will not have you disrupting my class like that," He said in a deadly low voice "now get out of this dungeon before I give you detention." Montague gathered her things immediately and not a moment later she was gone. There was not a single sound in the entire dungeon. Everyone's eyes were glued on Charlie. Everyone, that is, except Snape who was frowning at the dungeon door Montague has just walked out of.

"Weasley," he finally turned his fierce gaze on Charlie, "you will not disrupt my class like that again, understood?"

"Yes sir," said Charlie after gulping rather difficultly.

Luckily the bell rang at that exact moment. Charlie was the first to grab his things and dart out of the room.

_What on earth was that all about?_

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

Preview of Chapter 14:

"Settle down class, settle down," he said as he descended to their level. Everyone took their seats and sat attentively watching their professor. "Open your books to page fifty-seven," he commanded and all the students did as they were told.

"I hope we're not just reading again today," muttered Jade to Charlie.

"What was that Mr. Whitehorn?" Professor Quirrell asked.

"Er-" Jade glanced quickly at Charlie for help, "I was just …wishing Charlie a happy birthday," he gave Professor Quirrell the most innocent look he could muster.

"Is that true Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes sir," said Charlie, "that's what he said."

"Well then," Professor Quirrell stared at Charlie for a long moment and he knew he was going to get into trouble for lying, "happy birthday," he smiled and turned back to his desk. "In honor of Charlie's birthday," said Professor Quirrell, "I'm going to teach you a spell that you would normally not learn until the end of the year."

An excited murmur swept its way around the room and everyone, including Charlie, sat up a little straighter.

"Charlie," said Professor Quirrell, "come here and be my volunteer. Oh and bring your wand."

"If I get hurt…" Charlie muttered threateningly to Jade before going up to the front of the room


	14. Chapter 14: Revelations

DISCLAIMER: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

**RE-POST: I've put up a new story called Not All Slytherins. It's based in the maurader time period. So if you like those types of stories please check it out and review! **

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I really appreciate knowing that people are reading. I hope you all like this chapter. I've been hit with a wave of inspiration since finishing HBP so expect more frequent updates in the future. Oh, and please don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 14: Revelations

"You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment if you do not trust enough." – Frank Crane

Charlie was the first student in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had all but run from the dungeons and was now seated quietly with a blank look on his face. There were only two people who could offer an explanation to what had just happened down in the dungeons. Montague was one but he had a feeling she wouldn't want to talk. Snape was the other. As unlikely as it seemed Charlie knew Snape knew something. Was ordering Montague out of the dungeon a way of protecting her? Or was he just being his mean, uncaring, calloused self? No. Montague had been about to cry and Snape had to have seen that. But what was she about to cry about?

"Charlie," He jumped at the sound of his own name and found Jade sitting next to him with a frown on his face.

"Hey," said Charlie after a moment, "You got here fast."

"What did you do to Montague?" Jade demanded in a not-so-friendly tone.

Charlie stared at his fried for a long moment, "I don't have any idea what happened, and since when do you care?"

Jade glanced around the room. There was still no one there. He leaned down and whispered, "If I tell you something do you swear not to tell anyone?"

"Sure," said Charlie his interest peaking considerably, "I won't say anything."

"Montague's my cousin."

"WHAT!" Charlie jumped out of his chair, "how is that possible?"

"Paula's mum and mum are sisters," Jade answered, "or they were sisters."

"What do you mean they _were_ sisters?"

"Her parents died about a month ago," he said quietly, "that's why she missed that potions lesson with you and why I was," he made quotation marks in the air with his fingers, "'in the hospital wing,' a couple Sundays ago."

"Wait, if you weren't in the hospital where were you?"

"I went to the funeral," he answered, "but I didn't want anyone to know that's where I was."

"Bugger," Charlie sat down in his chair again and other students started entering the room. "Now I think I understand."

"Understand what?" Jade asked as he lowered his voice.

"I dropped a letter from my mum and she picked it up and read it. That must be why she was so upset."

Jade sighed and looked at the ground, "guardianship of her went to her father's brother and his wife. Last time we talked she wasn't too happy about it."

"Are you two close?" Charlie asked.

"We were before we started here," said Jade, "but then she got into Slytherin and I went into Gryffindor. Melissa told me I shouldn't associate with Paula or it would cost me my friends."

"Wow," Charlie let out a low whistle.

"Wow what?" Charlie jumped to find Colton next to him.

"Nothing," said Jade immediately, "it's nothing."

"So you two disappeared out of Snape's class faster than anyone I've ever seen," said Daniel, "what was going on with Montague Charlie? What'd you do to her?"

"Just played a prank," said Charlie with a grin, "I didn't know she'd get that upset over it though."

"Nice one," said Graham, "What'd you do to her?"

"I'll tell you about it later," Charlie answered. He would need some time to think about what to tell them.

"Are you going to sit here Colton?" Alex asked while pointing at the seat next to Charlie.

"No," said Colton, "we'll sit back here." He and Graham took seats at the table behind Charlie with Elaine. The bell rang a few seconds later and Professor Quirrell appeared from the top of the stairs leading to his office.

"Settle down class, settle down," he said as he descended to their level. Everyone took their seats and sat attentively watching their professor. "Open your books to page fifty-seven," he commanded and all the students did as they were told.

"I hope we're not just reading again today," muttered Jade to Charlie.

"What was that Mr. Whitehorn?" Professor Quirrell asked at once.

"Er-" Jade glanced quickly at Charlie for help, "I was just …wishing Charlie a happy birthday," he gave Professor Quirrell the most innocent look he could muster.

"Is that true Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes sir," said Charlie, "that's what he said."

"Well then," Professor Quirrell stared at Charlie for a long moment and he knew he was going to get into trouble for lying, "happy birthday," he smiled and turned back to his desk. "In honor of Charlie's birthday," said Professor Quirrell, "I'm going to teach you a spell that you would normally not learn until the end of the year."

An excited murmur swept its way around the room and everyone, including Charlie, sat up a little straighter.

"Charlie," said Professor Quirrell, "come here and be my volunteer. Oh and bring your wand."

"If I get hurt…" Charlie muttered threateningly to Jade before going up to the front of the room.

"Stand here," said Professor Quirrell indicating a specific spot on the floor. "Now everyone else, without letting Charlie know what spell is on the page, turn to page one hundred and eighty four." Everyone did this excitedly and Charlie watched as they read the page. Large smiles spread across some their faces. Charlie gave Jade an imploring look but he shook his head no and smiled. Charlie next looked to Alex but she was staring at the book reading further on. His eyes shifted to Colton but he and Graham were talking to each other and Elaine. Then to Jasmina, but she, Daniel, and Phillip Spinnett, a friendly Hufflepuff, were whispering to one another also.

"Alright," said Professor Quirrell, "Charlie I want you to raise your wand in the air like you're going to attack me."

"Is this going to hurt?" Charlie asked tentatively. Everyone in the classroom laughed.

"No," said Professor Quirrell with a big smile, "This won't hurt one bit."

"Alright," Charlie sighed before raising his wand at his professor.

"Now," Professor Quirrell turned to the rest of the class, "the reason I should wait to teach you this spell is because most first years are just not responsible enough with it. So, you are not to use this spell unless you are being attacked, is that understood?"

The class nodded their heads, "if I hear that you used it for any other reason I will not hesitate to fail you, understood?" Again the class nodded their heads. "Good," Professor Quirrell turned and smiled at Charlie. "Are you ready?"

"Considering I don't know what you're going to do," Charlie swallowed and nodded. This was one of the most unnerving things he'd ever been asked to do.

"On the count of three then," said Professor Quirrell, "One … two … _Expelliarmus_!"

Charlie's wand shot out of his hand and Professor Quirrell caught it deftly. "Oy!" Charlie shouted, "You said on the count of three."

"Yes but I find if I only count to two nervous students react better."

Charlie smiled at his professor. "Can I have my wand back?" He asked.

Professor Quirrell nodded and tossed Charlie back his wand. "You're not going to be able to master this spell today," he informed the class, "and I do not want you practicing on each other. If you do it wrong the results can be disastrous."

So the rest of the class Professor Quirrell taught the first years the theory behind this particular spell without using their wands and promised they would continue it on the following Tuesday.

"Charlie!" Charlie looked up from packing away his things to find Phillip and a few other Hufflepuffs, including Leslie and Greg, standing by his desk. "Happy birthday mate," said Phillip with a grin.

"Thanks," said Charlie.

"What happened in potions this morning?" Leslie asked, "rumor has it you really upset Montague."

"Merlin rumors travel fast in this school," said Charlie in an exasperated tone, "I didn't do anything to her," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair, "she just jumped to conclusions about something. It's not really a big deal."

"Come on Charlie," said Jade as he tugged on Charlie's robes, "Alex and the others are waiting."

"Well Happy Birthday," said one of the girls from Hufflepuff – the one with the strange name he could never remember.

"Thanks," Charlie smiled at her and she grinned back.

Later than evening while Charlie was leaving the Great Hall with the other 1st year Gryffindors, he was yanked violently into an alcove and a small was hand pressed over his mouth. The others continued walking on without him, noticing nothing. He was pushed up against a solid wall and turned around to face his assailant, the hand was removed.

"Montague?" He asked in an outraged whisper. "What the-?"

"Shut up and listen will you?" She demanded. Charlie folded his arms across his chest and gave her his attention. "I only pulled you over here to …" she paused and ran her fingers through her hair in an agitated motion, "well the thing is…" she looked down at the floor, "I…I well …I'msorryaboutthewayIblewupatyouearlier." She rushed through the last part so fast it took Charlie a minute to understand. And when he finally did his eyebrows shot up into his red hair.

"What?" he asked once he found his voice.

"Don't make me repeat it," she said in a threatening growl.

"No, I heard you but-" he looked her up and down, "is this is a joke?" He looked around in the alcove they were in then around what part he could see of the Entrance Hall. They were both deserted save himself and the girl before him.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" She asked as she poked him hard in the chest.

He fixed his gaze on her again, "I must be dreaming," he said as he pinched himself. He yelped from the unexpected pain. "Ok," now she was standing with her arms across her chest staring at him with disdain. "Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Shh!" she hissed as she looked around, "are you trying to ruin me?"

"What?" he barked, "we're first years. I highly doubt you already have a reputation."

"Look, I'm in Slytherin and you're in Gryffindor, we can't be seen together."

"I'm not stupid-" Charlie began but she cut across him.

"You could have fooled me," she mumbled.

"You're not doing a good job at apologizing by insulting me," he growled at her.

"Just shut up and say you accept what I said," she snapped.

"I can't shut up and talk at the same time."

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him, "look, I don't like you anymore than you like me, but I talked to Jade earlier and he said you didn't mean for me to find that letter."

"Oh you mean he told you exactly what I told you in class?"

"Yes, but I'm more inclined to believe him than you, now aren't I?"

"And why is that?"

"Because I've known him my whole life?" She gave him a look that made him feel like he was the stupidest person in the world. "And you're a Gryffindor."

"You don't have to be nasty about it," he snapped, "maybe if you gave me half a chance you wouldn't have to apologize for anything."

"Like the half a chance you gave me?"

"You were mean to me first," he replied hotly, "telling me I could make our potion by myself."

"You were frowning when I walked over, before you even said one word to me."

"I was frowning at Snape, not at you," he snapped.

"Well …maybe you shouldn't have ordered me around."

"I only did that after you were rude to me."

"And I was only rude because I knew you assumed I was rotten just like all Gryffindors assume Slytherins are rotten."

"Maybe you should talk to someone before making assumptions about them," he nearly shouted, "Because I never once thought all Slytherins were rotten. You assumed I wouldn't like you before you ever said one word to me."

"Just like you assumed I wouldn't like you!"

"I never assumed that!" This time he did shout, "You were rude to me! Am I supposed to like you after you're rude to me?"

"It's not my fault-"

"Right," he scoffed cutting her off, "You were rude to me because someone made you be, I understand," his voice was full of sarcasm, "You don't have to lie to me. No one but you made you be rude to me, that's why you're in Slytherin. Maybe had you gotten to know me we could have been friends."

"Like you would have been friends with someone in Slytherin," she shot back.

"Maybe I would have had I found someone worthy. I'm not accepting your apology and you can stuff it if you think otherwise. It's your own fault for jumping to conclusions about me when you know nothing about me at all. Now get away from me before I do something I'll regret!"

For the first time Montague looked shocked. She opened her mouth and closed it for a second before turning and storming off. Charlie watched her for a moment before turning and continuing on his way to Gryffindor tower.

Charlie had a horrible time falling asleep that night. He had spoken to no one all night despite their attempts to find out what was wrong with him. He knew if he talked about it he would blow up and possibly hit something or someone. His memories of the Howler his mother sent, cleaning the bathroom on the third floor, and the look on McGonagall's face made him keep his mouth shut. He was not about to land himself in another detention. After getting annoyed with his friends' no stop attempts to coax him out of silence he had gone to his dormitory early and climbed into bed.

As he lay there in the darkness thoughts about Montague swirled around his head no matter how hard he tried to keep them out. His feelings of sorrow and pit for her after finding out about her parents were long since gone. At the moment he only felt anger and contempt. And he could not sleep with these feelings inside of him.

So after about half an hour of lying there he climbed out of bed and went down the stairs. He stopped just before reaching the common room and glanced around the wall that kept him hidden. He did not find the red headed boy he was looking for. So he turned and went back up stairs to his brother's dormitory. He knocked but there was no answer, in fact no sounds at all came from inside. He knocked again, more persistent this time, but nothing made as much as a peep. Begrudgingly he climbed back up the stairs and to his dormitory. This was the first time in his life Bill had not been able there to listen to a problem and the result left a lump in Charlie's throat and a prickling behind his eyes. All the anger gone from him, leaving only complete sadness in it's wake, he climbed back into his bed, pulled the hangings tightly shut, and cried himself to sleep.

What a wonderful way to end the day that started out as the best Birthday of his life.

**

* * *

Please let me know what you think by submitting a review!**

Preview of chapter 15:

When they arrived at the Burrow Charlie's heart swelled to the point of bursting. He didn't know how much he had missed this house until he'd seen it again. He leapt out of the car just after it stopped moving and without grabbing his trunk and tore toward the house as quickly as possible. He threw the kitchen door open and burst inside. The warm air hit him squarely in the face and made him grin.


	15. Chapter 15: Going Home

DISCLAIMER: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

**RE-POST: I've put up a new story called Not All Slytherins. It's based in the maurader time period. So if you like those types of stories please check it out and review! **

A/N: Thanks to ebonyquill, Chelles, and piglet12345 for reviewing my story. I appreciate it. Sorry it's taken so long for this update. I've been traveling a lot and haven't had much time for the internet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 15: Going Home

"Among those whom I like or admire, I can find no common denominator, but among those whom I love, I can: all of them make me laugh." – W.H. Auden

For the following week Charlie said absolutely nothing about the fight he had with Montague to anyone. Instead he pretended to be fine and blamed his foul mood upon a fake encounter with Snape. Everyone but Alex seemed to accept this explanation just fine. She however, did not press the matter.

To remedy the problem of having to work with Montague in his potions class he said absolutely nothing to her. She likewise completely ignored him. He preferred this to fighting with her any day. They went about their potions in silence and for the first time since they started working together their potion came out perfect. Snape was not at all pleased.

At long last the end of term came and Charlie found himself packing his trunk and getting ready to go home excitedly. He was quite anxious to leave the castle. He missed his family awfully – something he never would have dreamed happening.

On the train ride back home Charlie sat with the other first years – all of whom were going home too. They chatted happily and for the first time in a week Charlie found himself genuinely grinning and laughing along with them. Colton and Graham had no trouble keeping the compartment entertained. When they pulled into Kings Cross Station Charlie's heart soared when he spotted his mother standing on the platform. He rushed as quickly as possible off the train and into her arms. She held him just like he remembered and he was hard pressed to hold back his tears of elation.

"Hi mum," Bill's voice found Charlie's ears among the commotion of happy students and parents. His mother let go of him and went to hug Bill. Charlie looked around quickly for his friends. In his excitement he had forgotten to say goodbye to them. Alex was the only one of his friends he found. She was following her sister Claire over toward them.

"Bye Bill," Claire said as she got close enough for him to hear her, "have a happy Christmas."

Bill, having already let to of his mother, turned and smiled at her. "You too," he answered.

"Have a happy Christmas Charlie," said Alex with a grin.

"You too," Charlie echoed his brother's words. "I'll see you next year."

Alex's smile widened, "Yes, see you next year."

"Come on," said Claire, "we've got to find mum and dad." And with that they disappeared among the crowd.

"Where's Dad?" Bill asked looking around.

"At home," said Mrs. Weasley, "watching Ginny. Come on, let's get going." Charlie and Bill picked up their suitcases and followed Mrs. Weasley out of the barrier and then out of the station all together to the Ford Angelina parked in the parking lot. It was warmer here than at Hogwarts but still pretty cold.

"You drove here?" Bill asked in a slightly worried voice.

"Yes," said his mother, "and believe it or not, it's a lot easier that it looks." They put their trunks in the trunk of the car and Mrs. Weasley drove them back to the burrow. Neither Charlie nor Bill said anything on the journey. Bill seemed to intent upon watching the road and Charlie was too happy to be able to put two words together. A break from Hogwarts was exactly what he had needed, he decided, as a large tree jumped out of the way when their mother had veered off the road slightly.

When they arrived at the Burrow Charlie's heart swelled to the point of bursting. He didn't know how much he had missed this house until he'd seen it again. He leapt out of the car just after it stopped moving and without grabbing his trunk and tore toward the house as quickly as possible. He threw the kitchen door open and burst inside. The warm air hit him squarely in the face and made him grin.

"Dad?" He called in a slightly breathless voice.

"Charlie?" Came his father's voice from the living room. Charlie ran into the living room to find his father walking toward the kitchen. Charlie leapt upon him and gave him a large hug.

"Are you alright son?" His father asked in a confused voice while hugging him back. "Is something wrong?"

"I just missed you that's all," Charlie answered.

"Charlie!" A small voice squealed from behind him. Charlie turned around to find his baby sister Ginny running at him. She knelt down and gave her a fierce hug. "Hey Ginny," he said in her ear, "Miss me?" Ginny giggled in response and Charlie tickled her lightly.

"Arthur?" His mother's voice called from the kitchen.

"In the living room," his father yelled back.

The door opened a second later and his mother came into the room frowning. "Charlie go and get your trunk this instant," she commanded.

"I'll be back," Charlie said to Ginny before standing up and walking slowly from the room. He traipsed out to the car and grabbed his trunk before dragging it back into the house and up to his room. Bill was there when he got there, unpacking.

Charlie dropped his trunk and returned to the living room where his father sat on the couch with the news paper in his hands. He put the paper down when he saw Charlie and gestured for him to sit next to him. Charlie obeyed immediately.

"Tell me about school," his father said excitedly, "do you like it?"

"Love it," Charlie answered immediately, "it's better than I thought it would be. The castle is amazing and I've been learning a lot."

"I'm glad to hear that," his father answered, "have you made any friends?"

"Tons," Charlie answered, "All of the Gryffindors in my year are great and so are some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. None of the Slytherins are pleasant, but I didn't expect them to be."

"Your mother told me about the fights you've gotten into," he said with a serious expression on his face.

Charlie nodded and looked at the floor suddenly feeling ashamed. "Yeah," he mumbled, "but that won't happen again."

"It had better not," said his father. "How do you like your professors?"

"They're all really great," said Charlie looking back up at his father whom was smiling again, "Professor McGonagall gives a lot of homework but it's never too hard, Professor Sprout is really nice even if we have to learn about useless plants, Professor Sinistra also gives a lot of hard homework but I get help with it, Professor Binns is the most boring Professor of all of them-"

His father gave a small chuckle as his smile widened, "I remember that class," he said, "I always hated it."

"Me too," said Charlie, "I like Professor Quirrell though. He's really a lot of fun. He taught us this really neat disarming spell just before the break. Though I'm not very good at it yet."

"I'm sure you will be," said his father.

"Professor Snape is the only one I don't like," Charlie continued on with disgust, "I'm really good at potions, but he makes everything so difficult and he gave me this really annoying partner-" he stopped talking as soon as he felt the anger well up inside of him at Montague. He was not going to let her spoil his vacation.

"What's wrong?" His father asked.

"Nothing," said Charlie immediately, "it's not important," he continued, "I just don't like my partner."

"Why not?" His father persisted.

Charlie shrugged, "I don't want to talk about it."

Luckily Bill came into the room at that moment. "Glad to be home Charlie?" He asked.

"Very," Charlie answered.

"I was too my first year," he replied as he sat down in the armchair next to the couch.

"Does that mean you're not happy this year?" His father asked.

"No," said Bill, "of course I'm happy to be home, I'm just saying I was more excited in my first year." His father nodded and smiled.

"Didn't you have to work today?" Bill asked conversationally.

"No," his father shook his head, "I took the day off."

"Where's everyone else then?"

"Over at Madam Raines having lessons," he answered, "I asked if she would have them their today instead of having everyone here so that your mother could pick you two up."

"Then why didn't you come to Kings Cross?"

"I had to watch Ginny," he answered.

"Why didn't you just bring her with you?"

"Didn't you read about the kidnappings in the Prophet?" He asked.

"No," said Bill immediately, "What kidnappings?"

"There has been a few kidnappings in London over the past few weeks," said his father, "your mother has been worried about them. She didn't want to take Ginny to London just incase."

"But you let everyone else go to Madam Raines'?" Bill had an alarmed look upon his face. Charlie felt unaffected by the news. They did not live close to London and he didn't feel any of his brothers or sisters were in any danger. His parents were perfectly capable of taking care of them.

"Her house is quite safe," said his father in a clam and even tone, "and we trust her."

"When will they be back?"

"In a few hours," he answered, "in the meantime why don't the two of you unpack your things?"

"I already did," said Bill.

"Then Charlie, go ahead and unpack."

"Yes sir," said Charlie somewhat glumly. He rose from the couch and carried himself upstairs.

After an hour or so Bill burst into the room. Charlie was just finishing putting away his clothes in his drawers.

"Come on," said Bill excitedly and he grabbed a sweatshirt from the closet, "dad said we can go throw a quaffel around on the orchard if we want."

"Yes!" Charlie punched the air excitedly. He made for the door but Bill stopped him.

"It's cold out so grab a sweater." Charlie obeyed then followed Bill down the stairs and out the back door. They joined their father by the small broom shed while pulling the sweaters over their heads. He handed each of them a broom before grabbing his own and a quaffel and walking ahead of them to the orchard.

The feeling of being on a broom seemed to energize Charlie. His flying lessons only met once every two weeks in the afternoons and even then they weren't really aloud to fly. They sort of just hovered and moved slowly around. It was a frustrating class. This however, was so much more fun. He soared into the air then dove and then pulled back up just feet above the ground. The pulled himself through loops and turns and found himself laughing aloud as he did so.

"Ok Charlie!" He heard his father's voice. He flew over and stopped where his father and brother were hovering.

"Tell me again why you didn't try out for the team," said Bill, "I really think you would have stood a shot."

Charlie shrugged, "I didn't want to," he answered.

Bill rolled his eyes "Right I forgot-" he began in an annoyed tone.

"That's enough boys," their father interrupted, "let's just toss the quaffle around." And that is precisely what they did. Charlie had a lot of fun doing it too.

It was nearly dark when they decided to quit and traipsed back to the house. Charlie was cold but there was so much happiness inside of him he didn't care. When they entered the kitchen everyone was seated at the table, except for their mother, and there were two piles of presents in the center. Charlie gasped when he saw them.

"Happy Birthday boys," said their father cheerfully. "We decided to celebrate when you got back instead of sending you your presents, though we know it's a little late."

"That's alright," said Bill. He grinned and sat down at the table in his usual seat. Charlie nodded and followed suit. He couldn't get any words out. This day could not have gotten any better.

"Bill, why don't you go first dear?" His mother asked.

Bill nodded and began opening his presents. Charlie wasn't really paying attention to what he got. He was watching the faces of his brothers and sisters and parents. They were all smiling and laughing and Charlie felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. He could not be any happier than he was right now. He didn't care what was in those packages as long as he got to open them with his family. Bill finished and it was Charlie's turn to open his.

He got some socks, a book about quidditch and one about magical creatures, a miniature figure of a dragon to add to the collection in his room, an empty photo album and a used but still nice camera. He thanked his parents and he and Bill went to their room to put away their new things.

When they returned to the kitchen their mother was putting food on the table. It was a wonderful feast, _better than the food at Hogwarts_ thought Charlie, and they had chocolate cake for desert.

When he went to bed that night Charlie had no problem falling asleep. He was so content and happy he thought he might never be sad again. And he had pleasant dreams filled with happy smiling faces and lots laughter.

**

* * *

Please let me know what you think by submitting a review!**

Preview of chapter 16:

Before Charlie knew it he and Bill were supposed to return to Hogwarts. The night before they were to leave, as they were lying in bed trying to sleep Charlie found the courage to talk to Bill about the one thing he didn't want to but really needed to.

"Bill?" He whispered into the darkness. There was a moan in response, "Are you sleeping?"

Charlie heard some shuffling of sheets and creaks of the bunk bed they lay in and then Bill's voice, "no," he sighed, "not really."

"Can I ask you something?" Charlie was lying on his back staring up at the underside of the top bunk.

"Sure," Bill mumbled.

"Are you happy about going back to school?" Silence met his question and Charlie regretted asking.


	16. Chapter 16: Growing Up

DISCLAIMER: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

A/N: I know it has been entirely too long since my last update and for that I sincerely apologize. My muse ran away from home – apparently I wasn't treating her well enough. She's back for right now but she hasn't said how long she will stay. So I can't promise anything. However, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 16: Growing Up

"Better to remain silent and thought a fool then to speak out and remove all doubt." – Abraham Lincoln

_He was running fast and breathing hard. It was dark and he was scared. Tree branches scraped his bare arms and legs as though they were trying to dig their claws into him and cling to him to capture him. Yet he kept running, occasionally looking behind him to see nothing but darkness. _

_And then he tripped. He wasn't sure what he tripped over because it was too dark to see but he felt himself fall a good distance and land face first on the hard, hard ground. His feet were still up on the ledge he'd fallen over and were tangled in something. Desperate to continue running he lifted himself up off his face and onto his elbows and tried desperately to untangle his legs from the, what felt like, vines that were wrapped around them by kicking them wildly. _

"_Help!" He cried out in desperation when he couldn't get free. He wasn't sure if there was anyone around that could help him but he had to get free. "Help!" He shouted again and his voice cracked. Before he knew it tears were spilling down his cheeks, "Help," he cried again - his voice choked. He had to keep going. He wasn't safe here. But his legs were tangled and there was no way to get them out. _

_And then someone touched him. Screaming loudly he kicked and tried to crawl away frantically. _

"_Charlie!" Hearing his name he stilled immediately. He couldn't see anyone but he knew that voice. "Charlie," Bill said again._

"_Bill?" He asked in a small and confused voice. _

"_Charlie, wake up," said Bill, "wake up." _

Charlie opened his eyes slowly to find himself staring at the hardwood floor beneath him. He rolled over onto his back quickly and now found himself staring up at Bill whom was leaning over him with a look of concern on his face. It was dark in their room but not as dark as it hard been in the dream. Bill waved his wand and said a quick spell and the candles in their room flickered brightly. Trying to sit up Charlie found his feet still on his bed tangled up in his sheets. He wiggled a little and Bill, seeing his distress, quickly reached over and untangled them.

"Thanks," Charlie mumbled as he sat up all the way.

"Are you alright?" Bill asked.

"I think so," said Charlie. There was a small amount of pain in his left cheek and when he raised his hand to touch it he winced. "Ow," he mumbled as he touched it lightly.

Bill was shaking his head, "what were you doing?" He asked.

"Sleeping," Charlie answered.

"Having a nightmare you mean," Bill said with a smile.

"No!" Charlie shouted immediately. Bill's stern gaze however made him tell the truth, "well, yeah," he muttered.

"What were you dreaming about?"

Charlie shrugged and closed his eyes to remember, "I was running," he said, "through a forest I think."

"That would explain all the noise you were making," said Bill, "You should have heard yourself." There was a quiet pause before Bill spoke again, "what else?"

"I don't know," said Charlie, "I tripped and my feet got tangled and I couldn't keep going. So I called out for help."

"I heard you," said Bill, "you sounded scared."

"I wasn't scared!" Charlie shouted despite the shiver that ran down his spine when he thought about the dream. It had been scary, but Bill didn't need to know that.

"Well, do you think you can go back to sleep or do you want to stay up?"

"I'm fine," Charlie answered and he got to his feet quickly. "Thanks for waking me up," he added as he untangled his sheets.

"You're welcome," said Bill while climbing back up into his bed.

Charlie slid back into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep almost immediately.

The following morning Charlie found himself oddly subdued at breakfast. Everyone else was talking, or shouting actually, to each other animatedly while they ate. What they were talking about he could never have said. It was all a bunch of meaningless words to his ears. He sat between Bill and Percy pushing his food around, not really eating.

"Charlie, stop playing with your food and eat it," scolded his mother as though reading his thoughts. He looked up at her to find that she was not even looking at him but trying to feed Ginny instead.

"I'm not hungry," with these three words silence descended upon the table. Everyone turned their heads to look at him. Charlie felt very much like he was in some sort of a dream. He had never in his entire life not been hungry. He was the one who could eat everything on the table and still not be full. But what he said was the truth. He wasn't hungry.

"What?" His mother jumped out of her chair and bustled over to him and began feeling his forehead.

"Mum," Charlie grumbled angrily, "geroff."

"What's wrong?" she asked while placing one hand on either side of his face. "Is it your head or stomach?"

"Neither," Charlie answered, "I'm just not hungry." He tried to wiggle away from her but she was feeling the back of his neck now and holding him quite in place.

"Arthur, he feels a little warm." She looked up to her husband whom was staring at his son with concerned eyes.

"Do you feel ill?" He asked the boy.

"I'm fine," Charlie grumbled. Mrs. Weasley made an impatient noise and went back to feeling his forehead. "Mum" he said with sudden anger as he waved his hands impatiently and pushed her away, "I'm not ill," he declared forcefully, "leave me alone!" then he pushed back from the table and was gone before anyone could protest.

It was several hours later when the door to his bedroom opened and Bill stepped inside. Charlie was lying on his bed writing a Charms paper that needed to be done. He said nothing and pretended like Bill wasn't there.

"Hey," Bill finally mumbled after a few silent moments. "You ok?"

Charlie simply shrugged but did not take his eyes off the Charms book he was reading.

Bill lingered at the foot of Charlie's bed in an annoying older brother manner. "Did you want something?" Charlie finally asked after he could take the deafening silence no longer.

"I just wanted to know," Bill paused awkwardly, "Did your snap at mum this morning have anything to do with your nightmare?"

Charlie shrugged again. He really wasn't sure. He had snapped at his mother because she was annoying him. Though, he'd never really felt annoyed by her before. He raked his brains for another time he'd been annoyed with her but could not find one. He frowned - he didn't like being confused.

"Well," Bill broke apart Charlie's thoughts, "I was sent up here to get you ready to go."

"Go?" Charlie turned his head and looked at his brother for the first time. "Go where?"

"Grandma and Grandpa Prewett's of course," Bill said in an exasperated tone. Charlie leapt out of his bed as though it were on fire and began changing immediately. This was his favorite part of Christmas – going to see his grandparents.

"Right," said Bill with an amused look on his face, "I should probably get ready too then," and he did just that.

The first thing Charlie noticed when he, Percy, and Bill tumbled out of the fireplace at his grandparents' house was the smell. There was the most delicious scent in the air. While brushing the soot off his robes Charlie took a deep whiff. Cinnamon apple pie – he grinned and nearly jumped up and down from the excitement.

"Do you smell that?" Charlie nearly shouted at Bill.

Bill took a whiff and grinned also. "Grandma's apple pie," he said in a wistful tone.

Percy said nothing as he continued wiped off his robes in a disgusted manner, "I hate traveling by Floo," he muttered to himself.

The fireplace burst into green flames again and their father came out with Fred and George. A little while later the fireplace turned green again and their mother came out with Ginny and Ron. At that moment the door to the small den they were in opened and in the doorway stood a tall and older woman, in her late fifties, white long shiny silver hair, and an enormous smile.

"Grandma!" Charlie shouted and before anyone could react he jumped on her. She laughed as she hugged her grandson tightly. The others crowded around and soon everyone was hugging her in turn.

"Where's dad?" Charlie heard his mother ask.

"Carving the turkey," her mother replied with a smile, "dinner will be served in just a moment. You lot are exactly on time."

"Is anyone else here?" Mrs. Weasley looked toward the door her mother just stepped through.

"Oh everyone is in the living room," she said cheerfully.

Charlie saw his mother's face pale slightly and was confused, "Everyone?" She repeated in a whisper. Her mother frowned so Mrs. Weasley elaborated, "Who is everyone?"

"Well Anna, Thomas, Nancy, and Claudia," said Mrs. Prewett, "and Nicole and Elena."

"Nicole and Elena?" Charlie watched his mother swallow hard. She was obviously uncomfortable.

His grandmother simply smiled at her daughter, "We can't very well celebrate Christmas without them now can we?"

His mother shook her head, "No, of course not."

"Come along boys," said Mr. Weasley loudly, "let's go greet everyone." Everyone followed Mr. Weasley out of the room, down a hallway, and into the main living room where they were met with familiar happy faces.

"Uncle Thomas!" Charlie shouted and launched himself at his favorite uncle.

"Charlie!" His uncle greeted him with equal enthusiasm as he spun the boy around in his arms.

Thomas Dubois stood at a little over six feet tall and was very fit for his age of forty five. His light brown hair was slightly speckled with grays but his cheerful smile and sparkling blue eyes gave one the impression of a much younger man. "'ow ees my favorite nephew named Charlie?" Thomas asked in his thick French accent once he put Charlie back on his feet.

Charlie smiled up at his uncle and hit him lightly in the arm, "I'm your only nephew named Charlie," he said.

"Zat ees why you are my favorite one." Thomas answered as he ruffled the twelve year-old's red hair. Charlie giggled as he tried to flatten his hair again.

"Thomas." Charlie looked behind him to find his father there with his hand outstretched to greet his brother in-law.

"Arthur," said Thomas and instead of shaking the other man's hand he pulled him into a hug. "Eet 'as been too long."

"Yes," said Mr. Weasley, "I quite agree."

"'ow 'ave you been?" Thomas asked and the two men, completely ignoring Charlie, began, what Charlie thought was, a rather boring conversation about his father's job and their family.

So, for the first time, Charlie looked around the familiar living room taking in its white walls and black furniture. It was a much nicer house than they lived in, but at the same time it didn't have quite the homey feeling their house did. Everything in the room seemed to be in its exact place from the books on the bookshelf (is alphabetical order) to the magazines on the glass topped coffee table. The candle sticks on each end table at each end of the couch seemed to be exactly in the center and both candles looked to never have been used. Even the black curtains that hung in front of the large windows seemed to be exactly the same distance apart and the black rug under the coffee table lined up with the wood in the hardwood floors. His eyes took in all of this very quickly, because it was familiar to him, and next he saw his cousins Elena, Nancy, and Claudia, all chatting with Bill.

Elena was his mother's brother, Fabian's, only daughter and she was a year older than he was. Nancy and Claudia were his mother's sister, Ana and her husband Thomas', two daughters. Nancy was a year younger than Charlie and Claudia was a year behind her. Charlie had started toward his brother and his cousins but before he took more than one step his grandmother's shout stopped him in his tracks,

"Everyone," she shouted while clapping her hands, "If you'll make your way into the dining room, dinner is ready!"

Charlie did not have to be told twice. He immediately turned and followed his grandmother into the dining room. There were two tables set up in here, just like there had been every other year. There was a large table with enough seats for all of the adults and a smaller table with enough seats for all of the children.

Charlie hated sitting at the children's table. He wanted to sit with the adults and talk to his uncle Thomas about his time at Hogwarts. But he knew that was not a possibility so resignedly he took a seat that the smaller table between Percy and Nancy.

"Salut Charlie," said Nancy as he sat down.

"Salut," Charlie returned the French greeting. His aunt, uncle, and cousins all lived in France and were usually only seen twice a year- in the winter and the summer.

"'ow are you liking Hogwarts?" She asked politely while they waited for everyone to take a seat.

"Fine," said Charlie, "I really like it."

"You are learning a lot, yes?" Nancy asked and Charlie nodded in response. His mother was bending over in between them now scooping mashed potatoes onto this plate.

"Tell me when to stop," she was saying to him.

"Mum," he allowed the whine to escape his lips before he had control over it, "I can do it myself." She paused mid-scoop and looked at him in a taken-aback sort of way. "I mean," he elaborated in her hesitation, "I do it every day at school."

"Well," she said in a huffy sort of manner, "if you can serve yourself then by all means," she gestured toward the plate of turkey that Bill, sitting across from him, was scooping pieces of turkey onto his plate from, then moved on to the other side of Percy.

Charlie and Bill made eye contact and Bill frowned but Charlie chose to ignore him and began serving himself. She didn't have to do everything for him, he silently fumed, he wasn't a baby.

It wasn't until later that evening that Charlie's mood changed. After eating, for what seemed like forever, everyone retired to the living room. Charlie immediately sulked by himself in the corner away from everyone. He wasn't sure why he was in such a sour mood nor why he couldn't make himself feel better. Just every time he saw his mother or heard her voice he got an annoyed feeling somewhere in the back of his brain that wouldn't go away. His siblings and cousins all seemed too preoccupied with other things to worry about him so there he sat in a rather comfortable arm chair in the corner by himself. That is until his grandfather wandered over.

"Hello there," his grandfather's voice drew Charlie from his thoughts. He looked up and a smile spread across his face, "must be some deep thinking you're doing." His grandfather pulled a wooden chair nearer and took a tender seat on it.

Charlie shrugged as he watched, "Not really," he finally answered.

"You looked like you were," said his grandfather, "what were you thinking about?"

Again Charlie shrugged, "Nothing," he lied.

"Well I haven't seen you since this past summer," his grandfather smiled brightly, his blue eyes twinkled with delight, "how do you like Hogwarts?"

The excitement his grandfather seemed to emit was contagious. Before he knew it Charlie was excited too, "I love it," he said with a large smile, "it's better than I ever imagined it would be."

"Been making lots of friends then?"

"Oh tons!" Charlie exclaimed, "the boys in Gryffindor are so friendly and even the girls are nice."

"Are they?" The older wizard grinned, "met any in particular that you like?"

"Alex," said Charlie immediately, "she's the most fun of them - the girls I mean. But she's still a girl, you know?" At this he made a rather unpleasant face remembering all the times Alex had been very girly indeed.

His grandfather chuckled and ruffled Charlie's ginger hair with his old hands, "You'll grow out of that I expect," he said. "Now, how about a game of chess?"

"I'm not very good," said Charlie somewhat sheepishly.

"Well that hardly matters," said the older wizard, "I shall teach you."

"Oh, alright then," and the two left the room together to find the study where his grandfather's favorite chess set was.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a little short but that's better than nothing right?

**Please let me know what you think by reviewing!**


	17. Chapter 17: Happy Christmas Charlie

DISCLAIMER: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Author's Note: My muse for this story came back for a little while and then completely abandoned me. This chapter took forever to get out and I can't guarantee the next chapter will be any sooner, sorry. My life is crazy. If you like this chapter, let me know and it might inspire my muse to return.

* * *

Chapter 17: Happy Christmas Charlie

"Develop an interest in life as you see it; in people, things, literature, and music – the world is so rich, simply throbbing with rich treasures, beautiful souls and interesting people. Forget yourself." – Henry Miller

Charlie spent most of the evening with his grandfather in the study playing chess and talking about all sorts of things. Of everyone in his family Charlie most often forgot how much he liked his grandfather. Every time he was with him he wondered how this was possible. When he thought of family gatherings he always thought of his grandmother and his uncle Thomas as his favorite people and he never thought about his grandfather. However, it was his grandfather who usually made the day the best. Just like he had done on this day. Maybe it was his grandfather's gentle and unassuming manner that made him so easily forgettable. Charlie wasn't sure but he promised himself that this time when he went home he would think about his grandfather and all the things they talked about much more often.

"I imagine the rest of the family will be wondering after us by now," his grandfather said as he slowly stood up. He had just won the fifth of the five games they played.

Charlie sighed and slouched in his chair – folding his arms over his chest.

"Is something wrong?" The older wizard asked with the gentle smile that was so common to his weathered features.

Charlie shrugged and stared at the chessboard. He had no desire to go home or to even leave the room. He wanted to stay here with his grandfather for as long as possible. The other sat back down in the seat across from Charlie drawing the boy's eyes to him. He was sitting in an attentive manner as though waiting for a story to begin.

"I don't know," said Charlie honestly.

"Well let's see if I can help shall we?" His grandfather's blue eyes sparkled, "You seem a little glum now that I've mentioned the rest of the family, any particular reason for that?"

Charlie shrugged but did not look away.

"It's your mother isn't it?"

Charlie's draw dropped open in surprise, "How did you …?" He began to ask but trailed off at the smile on his grandfather's face.

"I may be getting old," the older man said, "and with that may come the loss of my agility and some of my hearing. However, I am just as observant as ever, if not even more so, and I have always been rather intuitive – a skill your grandmother likes to take credit for honing in me."

Charlie half smiled at his grandfather, not really having understood what he just said, then asked, "So can you tell me what's wrong?"

"You seem annoyed if nothing else," said the older man quite correctly. Charlie nodded still in amazement that his grandfather knew so much about how he was feeling. Of course, when you are young you do not imagine that those who are older then you were once your age and probably experienced exactly what you are experiencing.

"I imagine," his grandfather continued, "that is because for the first time you have been out from under your mother's wings and thought of yourself as somewhat independent." Charlie nodded because that was true and wondered where he was going with this, "and now that you are back home, you have changed but she doesn't see that and she is trying to treat you the same as she did before."

"Yes," said Charlie grinning, "That is exactly how I feel!" He had never been able to put it into words but hearing his grandfather explain it, he knew that was how he felt. "How did you know that?"

His grandfather smiled, "Because, believe it or not, I was young once and my mother did the exact same thing to me my first year at Hogwarts and then your grandmother did the same thing to your mother her first year there and your mother did the same to Bill his first year."

Charlie stared at his grandfather in amazement. He wanted to ask a million questions but at that moment the sound of his grandmother's voice distracted him.

"Get in here," her command was sharp and sounded strange coming from the gentle woman Charlie knew. He watched his grandfather look at the door over Charlie's right shoulder. A door opened and then snapped shut. It was the door to the spare bedroom next to the den they were seated in.

"What is wrong with you?" Charlie heard his grandmother demand. He could not imagine to whom she was talking until a surprisingly cold but familiar voice answered,

"I don't know what you mean."

"I mean," he heard his grandmother snap, "the way you are behaving toward Nicole."

"And how am I behaving, mother?" Charlie did not like the animosity in their voices. His grandmother sounded outraged, his mother sounded cold and hostile. His grandfather seemed to be listening just as hard as Charlie was. His eyebrows were knitted together and a deep frown was on his lips.

"Rudely," His grandmother snapped again, "Nicole is a lovely young woman and she has been nothing but nice to you and your family since she met you but you are being inexcusably rude and I will not stand for it, now tell me why."

"You know why," his mother growled.

"Despite what you believe of me Molly, I am sure I have no idea what has brought on your disgraceful behavior."

"She is the reason my brother's are dead," his mother's voice was filled with quiet fury and Charlie gasped. He looked to his grandfather for some reassurance that she was mistaken but the older man had his eyes closed and was pinching the bridge of his nose as though he had a headache.

Fortunately his grandmother came to his rescue, "That's not true," she spat, "don't you ever say that again." Charlie let go of the breath he had not known he was holding.

"It is true," his mother's voice cracked like a whip, "and if you think that I can just forgive and forget and welcome her into our family like nothing happened then you are mistaken, mother. I would rather die first. They were my brothers, your sons."

"It wasn't her fault," and his grandmother's voice returned to the soft tone he was used to, "He was her husband. Do you really think she wanted this? Do you think she wanted to raise her daughter alone – without the man she loves? Do you think she meant to kill them - to tear us apart? How can you blame her? She didn't do anything wrong."

"She didn't do anything," his mother repeated and there was still venom in her tone, "that's my point. If she was a witch she could have stopped them. She could have sent for help. She could have warned them. She could have done something – anything to ensure their safety. But she is a squib and did nothing and my brothers died at her hands. I hate her and she will never be a part of my family, never."

"Molly," he could hear the tears through his grandmother's voice, "it wasn't her fault. If you want to blame someone blame those damned death eaters. Blame the people who actually cast the curses that brought your brothers down. By blaming Nicole you are only tearing our family apart further. Your anger is justified but you are taking it out on the wrong person. Nicole misses them just as much as you do if not more; her grief is as real as yours. Don't take your anger out on her, love her."

"I will not," his mother snapped, "I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Molly," his grandmother whispered, "please see reason."

"I'm taking my family home," his mother replied, "thank you for the dinner mother." There were hurried footsteps across the room then the door opened and closed again. Charlie watched his grandfather rise from his seat as there were footsteps on the stairs.

"Grandpa?" He could hear the tremble in his own voice. He wanted desperately for the tears to stop welling up in his eyes. He could not believe what his mother had said. Was Nicole really responsible for his uncles' deaths? The idea made him so sad. It couldn't be true. His aunt Nicole could never have hurt anyone. Then through the wall came the sound his grandmother crying.

"Come here," his grandfather said and not a moment later Charlie was out of his seat and in his grandfather's outstretched arms. "It's not true," the elder man whispered as he stroked Charlie's hair, "your mother is just upset. She misses them and the only way she knows not to be sad is by being angry."

"I don't want her to be angry," said Charlie, "Or sad."

"I know," his grandfather replied, "but don't you believe a word of what she said. It wasn't Nicole's fault. She loved your uncle. She would never have hurt him." Charlie nodded and he felt better. He could still hear his grandmother crying in the other room.

"Listen to me," his grandfather said as he pulled Charlie's chin up so the were looking each other in the eye, "I don't want you to tell anymore what you heard today."

Charlie frowned, "Why?"

"Because I don't want anymore tears shed about it. Promise me you won't tell anyone. I want you to forget about it."

Charlie nodded though he thought the latter part of that request was impossible. He thought he knew he would never forget about what he overheard in this study.

"Promise?" His grandfather asked quietly.

"Promise," Charlie said with a nod.

"Good," his grandfather half smiled, "now go wash your face and when your mother calls you to go home I want you to pretend that you didn't hear a thing."

"Ok," Charlie nodded again. They let go of one another and walked to the door side by side. Once outside Charlie went to the bathroom across the hall and he saw his grandfather slip into the spare bedroom next to the den.

"Charlie," his mother called from the hall a short while later, "it's time to go."

"Ok," He called back.

Down in the living room everyone was saying their goodbyes. He watched his grandparents hug each of their grandchildren in turn. None of them seemed aware of the traces of tears in their grandmother's eyes or her forced smile or how she seemed to hug Elena and Nicole for longer then any of the others. "You're welcome to come any time," he heard her say to Nicole. He wondered if his mother heard the same words.

"Charlie," his uncle Thomas' voice startled him from his observations, "I am so sorry we deed not 'ave more time togezer."

Charlie smiled, "Me too," he said and he meant it.

"Alas, maybe your mozer can be conveenced to veeseet us een France een ze spreeng?"

Charlie's smile widened, "Maybe," he said with a nod. That sounded like a great idea.

"You will try to persuade 'er, no?"

"Sure," he looked over at his mother who was saying goodbye to Ana, Nancy, and Claudia. He wondered at what he had heard her say upstairs. Did she really blame Nicole for the death of her brothers?

"Good boy," his uncle replied. "I 'ope you 'ave a great time at 'ogwarts."

"Thanks," Charlie said and then his uncle was off to say goodbye to his mother.

Charlie wandered over to his grandparents, "I had a fun time playing chess," he told his grandfather who seemed distracted.

"Did you?" The older man asked, "I'm glad to hear that."

"And dinner was delicious," he told his grandmother.

Her smile did not reach her eyes but she pulled Charlie into a warm hug easily, "I'm glad you all came," she said, "I have missed by grandsons."

"Especially this one," his grandfather said once his grandmother had released him. Charlie grinned as he was pulled into the older man's strong arms, "don't forget what you promised," his grandfather whispered.

"I won't," Charlie whispered back.

"And don't forget to practice chess," he said loudly, "so next time you come maybe you'll actually beat me."

Charlie pulled back and grinned up at the man he so admired, "You can count on it," he said.

"Charlie," his mother called, "let's go."

"Coming," he replied and was surprised to find there was no more annoyance in his tone. Looking over his shoulder as he headed to the fireplace he caught his grandfather wink at him and he smiled.

The rest of the holidays went by much faster than Charlie thought they would. He spent a lot of time with his family and was perfectly happy about it. The only times they left the Burrow were to go to grandma Weasley's on Christmas Eve for dinner and a New Years party that one of Mr. Weasley's co-workers had thrown. Neither party had many kids at it, but there were a lot of adults, Charlie was glad they didn't stay too long.

During the following week Bill and Charlie managed to talk Percy into playing Quidditch with them and their father. He was absolutely awful but seemed to enjoy being included in their fun. Charlie also spent some time playing games with the twins and Ron. Most of those times, however, he had to make the twins stop hurting his youngest brother. Ginny was pretty much always with his mother which he had grown accustomed to. She was the youngest and the only girl.

And still the conversation he heard exchanged between his mother and grandmother stayed in the back of his brain. Whenever he was alone he thought about it. Thought about the awful things his mother had said about his aunt. Did she really hate her? He wanted to ask her about it but he kept the promise he made to his grandfather. Every time he thought he might say something he heard the sound of his grandmother crying and kept his mouth shut. His grandfather was right – no more tears. Yet it kept him awake most nights. He wondered if his grandfather had asked too much of him.

Before Charlie knew it he and Bill were supposed to return to Hogwarts. The night before they were to leave, as they were lying in bed trying to sleep Charlie found the courage to talk to Bill about one other thing that was really bothering him but he hadn't mentioned to anyone.

"Bill?" He whispered into the darkness. There was a moan in response, "Are you sleeping?"

Charlie heard some shuffling of sheets and creaks of the bunk bed they lay in and then Bill's voice, "no," he sighed, "not really."

"Can I ask you something?" Charlie was lying on his back staring up at the underside of the top bunk.

"Sure," Bill mumbled.

"Are you happy about going back to school?" Silence met his question and Charlie regretted asking. A second later there was a bunch of creaking sounds and then a thump as something hit the floor. It was pitch black in their room so Charlie could not tell what was going on, but he had a good guess.

The candles in the room were lit and after a moment of blinking Charlie saw Bill standing in front of him. Bill sat down on the bed as Charlie sat up to make room.

"Why don't you want to go back?" Bill asked. Charlie shrugged and looked down at the dragon blanket his mother had knit him. "You know you can talk to me about anything," said Bill, "so spill it Charlie. What's wrong?"

After taking a deep breath Charlie did spill it. He told Bill all about Montague and the enraging things she said to him, about Snape and how awful he was, about Warrington and what he had said, about McGonagall and cleaning the bathroom, about all of the homework he had, and about how much he missed being at home. He wasn't sure how long he talked but Bill did nothing but listen. And when Charlie was finished Bill surveyed him for a long moment.

"I can see why you wouldn't want to go back," he said quietly. That was not what Charlie had been expecting. He thought Bill would tell him to stop being a baby and just learn to deal; it was why he hadn't told him about any of this earlier. "So why don't you tell me about why you want to go back?"

Charlie thought about it for a moment then told Bill about all of his friends, about how much he enjoyed his classes even though they were hard, about watching quidditch matches and talking for hours in the warm common room and everything else he enjoyed about school. When he finished he was smiling.

"Do you really think you can leave all of that just to live at home and never grow up?" Bill asked.

Charlie sighed, "No," he said with a frown, "I just wish it wasn't so hard."

"If it wasn't hard, it wouldn't be worth it," Bill replied, "you wouldn't be able to enjoy the good things without the other stuff."

After a soft pause Charlie smiled a sly grin, "When did you get so smart?"

Bill shrugged his shoulders before answering, "I told you, it comes with being the oldest."

Charlie smiled, "Thanks," he said after a minute.

"You're welcome," said Bill, "I'm glad you came to me with this. I felt the same way in my first year when I came home for Christmas."

"Really?" Charlie found that hard to believe.

"Yeah," said Bill, "but dad talked to me. Now, if you don't need my help anymore, I'm going back to bed."

"Alright," said Charlie as Bill stood up. He lay back down and got comfortable as Bill climbed back into his bed. The candles went out a moment later and they were left enveloped in comfortable darkness.

Charlie wished he could tell Bill about the argument he had heard. He wished Bill could make him feel better about that. He wished he could make him forget about it. Make him believe, like he always had, that it was the death eaters who were responsible his uncles' deaths. Make him forget the sound of his grandmother crying. He rolled onto his stomach and tried desperately to fall asleep.

The following morning it was a subdued group that loaded into the Ford Angelina and drove to Kings Cross. Like last time, Charlie's mother had said goodbye at the house and kept the younger kids with her, while his father took him and Bill to the train. They managed to keep their father's goodbyes to a minimum and before he knew it the whistle sounded for final boarding. He and Bill jumped on and waved from a window until the train pulled away from the station and their father was no longer visible. He met Alex in the corridor a minute later and she led him to the compartment their friends were sharing. The entire trip everyone talked about their wonderful holiday. They talked about what they got and what they did. Not one mention was made of what lay before them now that they were going back to school. No one spoke of the impending classes and homework, or of the fights, or anything that Charlie was feeling. None of his friends seemed unhappy at all about returning to school. So Charlie cast those thoughts aside and enjoyed the company around him for as long as possible.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think by submitting a review!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Bet

DISCLAIMER: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Author's note: I hope this chapter is worth the wait. Please let me know what you think by submitting a review! 

* * *

Chapter 18: The Bet

"Never seem more learned than the people you are with. Wear your leaning like a pocket watch and keep it hidden. Do not pull it out to count the hours, but give the time when you are asked."– Lord Chesterfield

Getting back into the swing of things at Hogwarts was not as easy as Charlie had hoped. The first morning of classes was particularly rough as he kept getting lost, all over the castle. He'd forgotten while he was at home just how big and complicated the castle was. That was how he found himself sprinting to the dungeons, hoping the entire way that something, anything, would happen to make Professor Snape late. No such luck. When he arrived, out of breath and with a painful stitch in his side, Professor Snape was standing at the door apparently waiting for him. 

"You're late Weasley," he snapped, "five points from Gryffindor." 

"Yes sir," Charlie grumbled and he made his way to his seat, still trying to catch his breath. Montague was staring at the surface of their shared desk and did not move a muscle when Charlie plopped onto the stool beside her. 

"Get to work," Snape called to the class as he tapped his wand on the blackboard. Instructions appeared immediately and Snape took a seat behind his desk. Charlie was not surprised that he didn't welcome them back like Professor Flitwick had. 

Charlie looked over at Montague; she still had her satchel over her shoulder, and she hadn't acknowledged him yet. He glanced around the room everyone else was silently getting to work and he really didn't want to fall behind. 

"Montague," he said quietly. 

She didn't respond. 

"Are you ok?" He asked, while pulling out his cauldron and keeping an eye on Professor Snape. 

Again, she didn't respond.

"I'm going to get the supplies," he told her after he pulled out his scales. 

He wasn't surprised when she still didn't respond. 

When he got back to their desk she still hadn't moved. "Montague," he ventured, glancing around again, "are you ok?" 

Nothing. 

"Ok," he rolled his eyes, getting a little frustrated, "I guess I'll get started." 

An hour later, Snape was circulating around the classroom criticizing every potion he came across, and still she hadn't moved. Amazingly, Charlie's potion was near perfect, even though he was at least a step or two behind everyone else. It was surprisingly easier to concentrate when he worked alone. Potions really weren't so bad, if you could read and follow instructions, which Charlie found that he could. As long as Snape didn't come along and make him nervous, he thought he could probably pull this off. With a small smile he thought he might just receive the best grade in the class today. 

"Weasley," Charlie jumped when he saw the familiar greasy hair and large, hook nose, that always accompanied his least favorite professor, leaning over his cauldron. "You're three steps behind everyone else," he criticized as his black eyes drilled holes into Charlie's skull. 

"Yes sir," Charlie mumbled, glancing at Montague whom, to his disbelief, had still not moved. 

Snape's cold dark eyes slid to Montague also and for a second Charlie thought his professor might stir her out of her stupor but he simply turned his back and strode away without comment. 

"Bottle your potions and bring them to me," Snape ordered quietly from behind his desk. 

Charlie glanced around the room. Thick green smoke was issuing from the cauldron in front of Warrington and Charlie had to fight to suppress a smile. Unfortunately, Elaine and Bletchley's potion didn't look much better and there seemed to be an awful smell coming from Graham's cauldron. Graham's eyes had tears in them and he was obviously trying not to cough.

"On my desk by Friday morning," Snape's voice carried easily through the dungeon, "I want a foot and a half of parchment detailing the procedures of this potion and what you did wrong to mess it up."

No one dared to groan aloud but everyone made faces. 

After class Charlie went immediately to his professor's desk, leaving Montague still on her stool. There had been nothing wrong with his potion and he wanted to know if he was still expected to write the essay, "You, Weasley," Snape said without looking at him as soon as he approached, "Can tell me why you can't complete a simple potion within the allotted time." Charlie frowned and wanted to argue until Snape looked up at him with those fierce black eyes. Instead, Charlie swallowed, and as he turned to leave accidentally knocked a stack of parchment off Snape's desk. 

"Oops," he bent down immediately to retrieve them. 

"Clumsy boy," Snape muttered, "five points from Gryffindor for your carelessness." 

Charlie felt his ears and the back of his neck going red from anger but he wisely held his tongue. 

"Montague," Snape said sharply as he stepped around Charlie, nearly crushing the boy's left hand had he not moved it in time. Charlie continued to gather the parchment but was listening attentively. "Class is over girl," said Snape, "Why are you still here?" 

Charlie watched his professor and schoolmate as he continued to gather the parchment. Snape had his hand on Montague's shoulder and was shaking her, much gentler than Charlie thought he was capable of. After a moment Montague looked up at him. Her eyes were blank and unfocused. 

"I'm sorry," she said in a flat, emotionless voice, "has class started professor?" 

"Yes," said Snape, "it's over now. You should go to the Great Hall for lunch." 

"Oh," she nodded and he removed his hand as she stood. In a zombie-like motion she tucked her stool under the table. Noticing that all the parchment was collected, and not wanting to get caught eaves-dropping, Charlie quickly stood, replaced the parchment on Snape's desk and slipped out of the room quietly. 

He waited in an alcove in the corridor for her. Not knowing why, he was very curious about what was wrong with her. He had a good idea, given the events just before Christmas, but he wanted to hear it from her. After a minute or two she came out, thankfully unaccompanied, and began following the corridor toward him with a dead expression her face. 

"Montague," he said quietly so that he wouldn't startle her. 

She either ignored him or didn't hear him. So when she almost passed him he reached out and grabbed her arm. He thought she would jump or scream or something but she didn't. She simply stopped walking and turned to face him. 

"Weasley," she said flatly, as though she'd been expecting him, "what do you want?" 

He was mildly surprised at her behavior, "What's wrong with you?" He asked. 

"Like you care," she said as she gently tugged her arm out of his grasp. He let her go. 

"I do care," he said, though he didn't know why. 

Her eyes were still hollow but now held a little more life than they had during their lesson. "I have a lot on my mind," she said dully, "nothing you need to concern yourself about." 

"Does it have to do with your parents?" He asked quietly. 

Finally there was emotion in her dark brown eyes but it was sorrow, not something he had wanted to see, "I don't want to talk about them," she said quietly, "and when you see Jade tell him to stop talking about me and my life." With that she turned and walked away down the corridor. Charlie thought about following her, forcing her to talk to him, surely bottling up those emotions wasn't healthy, but he stayed still. He really didn't know what to say to her. She had just experienced her first Christmas without her parents. He didn't want to know how that felt. After a moment he made his way up to Gryffindor tower to meet his friends before lunch. 

"Charlie," Elaine said later in an exasperated tone as they were seated at a table in the Gryffindor common room. 

Charlie looked up from the Transfiguration essay he'd been writing. His schoolmate was staring at him from across the table. Daniel and Alex, whom were sitting with them, also looked up from their books.

"Have you finished your potions essay?" 

"No," he replied, "I haven't even started it." 

"It's due Friday." 

"And he could write in five minutes," said Jade as he pulled up a chair and plopped down, "There was nothing wrong with his potion." 

"Who told you that?" Alex demanded. 

"No one," Jade answered as he pulled out his Transfiguration text, "I saw it and I heard Professor Snape." 

"He's right," Charlie chimed in when Alex looked like she was going to argue, "Professor Snape said my essay was to be about why I couldn't complete my potion on time." 

"I just wish I was as lucky," said Daniel, "Warrington is horrible and stupid. I know I'm not any good at potions but he is worse." 

"Why didn't you finish your potion, Charlie?" Elaine asked curiously. 

Charlie glanced at Jade before answering, "Montague decided not to help," then he shrugged casually as if it didn't matter to him. 

"What do you mean?" Alex demanded. 

"I mean she sat at the table and did absolutely nothing," Charlie replied. 

"And you let her?" Elaine asked skeptically. 

"There really wasn't anything I could do," Alex opened her mouth but Charlie continued before she could say anything, "Even if I had somehow forced her to help she probably would have messed it up anyway, she's pretty clumsy." 

"Clumsy?" Alex asked, "I wish that was the worst quality in McDonald."

Charlie glanced at Jade again before adding, "Well, she's rude too." 

Daniel sighed, "Even if I had the perfect partner," he said, "I really don't think that it would help much. I'm terrible at potions."

"No you're not," Jade piped up, "you're just beginning, we all are." 

"Charlie's not," said Daniel, "it's like he's been doing this his entire life." 

"Yeah," Alex nodded, "what's your secret Charlie?" 

Charlie looked at them each in turn as he thought about it. He was pretty sure he knew the reason but he wasn't sure if they would laugh or not. "Promise you won't laugh?" He asked them. They all gave him puzzled looks but nodded. "Well, my mom didn't have any girls until recently, so Bill and I have done a lot to help out around the house," now they were giving each other puzzled looks, "my main job was helping her cook." Now they seemed to understand a bit more, "and with my mom I learned to follow her directions perfectly or risk ruining dinner and getting into trouble." 

He could tell that Elaine was trying not to laugh but he ignored the slight twitch at the corners of her mouth. It was an agonizing silent second, which felt to Charlie like an eternity, before Daniel nodded his head and said, "That makes sense." 

"Well," said Jade, with a look of contemplation, "if that's really the reason, wouldn't it make sense for you two to be good at potions too?" He was looking back and forth from Alex to Elaine. 

Alex frowned and narrowed her eyes, "What are you implying?" 

"N-nothing," Jade stammered. Any boy would have quaked under the fierce look Alex was giving him. 

"Are you saying that girls should be good at potions because, as girls, we belong in the kitchen?" 

"N-no," Jade answered shakily. He glanced to Charlie for help but Charlie did not have the words to get him out of this mess. "I – I – I only meant –"

"You meant what?" Alex growled.

"Well," Jade swallowed with difficulty, "I just meant that … didn't your mothers teach you how to cook?" 

"No." Alex answered, "Did your mother teach you?" 

"No," Jade replied. 

"And why not?" Alex demanded. 

"Because…" Jade looked very uncomfortable now and Charlie wanted to help him but he knew he would only make matters worse if he did, "well, I was outside a lot … you know, learning how to fly and such." 

"Well maybe we were too. Did you ever think about that?" 

"No," said Jade quietly. 

"Why not?" Alex growled again. 

This time Jade had the sense not to answer. 

"Is it because we're girls?" Alex demanded, "Do you think girls belong inside cooking and cleaning while boys play outside? Do you think girls shouldn't learn how to fly Whitehorn?" 

Finally, Charlie saw his chance to jump in and possibly save his friend, "Yes, you're exactly right," he said startling everyone whom seemed to have forgotten he was there, "that's why just before every flying lesson Jade and I have gone out and stolen all the brooms so you girls can't learn. You've discovered our evil plot." He gave Alex a flat look the rolled his eyes. 

"Funny," she replied, in a flat voice, still angry, but at least all the fight seemed to have gone out of her. Daniel and Elaine were trying not to laugh. 

"What's the mater with you today anyway?" Charlie asked in an attempt to keep the focus off of Jade. 

"She's mad that you're better than she is at potions," Elaine answered.

"That's not true," Alex retorted, "and I can speak for myself." 

"That's certainly how it seems," Elaine replied easily, "you've been grouchy since that lesson."

"Maybe that's because I had to spend it with all of those insufferable Slytherins." 

"And how is that our fault?" Charlie asked. 

"It's not," said Alex. 

"Then why are you acting like it is?" 

Alex pulled her arms across her chest and sat back in her seat. For a moment Charlie felt like he'd bested a fierce dragon. For Alex seemed at least a little ashamed of her behavior toward them. 

"So," Elaine glanced at Alex as though to see if she was going to interrupt and when the other said nothing she continued, "Charlie, do you think you could pass on some of your potions abilities to the rest of us?" 

Charlie frowned at his schoolmate, "I don't know," he said, "all I do is follow the instructions." 

"And it's a lot easier if you have an agreeable partner," Daniel said. 

"Yeah," Elaine agreed. 

"Then maybe we should try to convince our Slytherin partners that working with us, instead of against us, will get us all better grades," said Jade.

"And less homework," added Daniel. 

"But how are we going to do that?" Elaine asked. 

"That, my friend," said Jade, "is an excellent question." 

Charlie wasn't too sure about the look in Jade's eye. It was the same look Bill usually got whenever he wanted to do something he knew they shouldn't – it usually got them both into trouble. 

It was four weeks before anything else interesting happened to Charlie. He was slowly being buried alive by his homework - causing him to stay up later each night and get up earlier each morning - so that by the time the second Saturday rolled around he couldn't have gotten out of bed before ten o'clock even if he'd wanted to. He was too tired.

"Charlie," Jade said as he yanked back the curtains around Charlie's bed. Charlie groaned and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. "Do you plan on getting up today?" Jade asked. 

Charlie groaned. 

"You missed breakfast," said Jade, "But Alex brought a plate of toast up with her. She's got it down in the common room if you want it." 

Charlie groaned again. 

"Graham, Colton, and I were thinking about going to the quidditch pitch and watching the team practice in a little bit." 

Charlie evened his breathing so maybe Jade would think he was asleep. 

"We're going to ask if they'll let us fly with them." 

Charlie just continued breathing. 

"We thought you'd want to come with us." 

In. Out. In. Out. 

"I know you're not asleep so stop pretending. Come on mate, get up." 

"Go away," Charlie mumbled, "I'm too tired." 

"Alright," Jade mumbled, "if you want to come we're going in a minute." 

Charlie didn't reply. 

A few minutes later he heard Jade leave. Sighing, he rolled onto his back and looked around their dorm. It was empty. It would be perfect conditions to fall right back to sleep. Only, now his stomach was growling and his mind was racing with the prospect of flying with the quidditch team. Begrudgingly, he got out of bed got dressed, and went down to the common room. 

Jade hadn't been lying, Alex, Elaine and Jasmina were all in the common room. Charlie frowned when he saw that they were pouring over their school books. 

"You're working on a Saturday?" He asked with his nose scrunched up. 

All three girls looked up at him. 

"Good morning to too," said Elaine grumpily. 

Charlie joined them and pulled the plate of buttered toast in front of him. 

"You're welcome for getting you breakfast," said Alex. 

"Thanks," Charlie mumbled with his mouth full. 

"Are you going to the quidditch pitch with the other boys?" Jasmina asked. 

Charlie nodded.

"You know, if you were really grateful for that breakfast you would stay and help us with our homework so we could come too," said Alex as she watched him eat. 

Charlie frowned, "who told you to do it today? Why don't you do it tomorrow?" 

Alex and Elaine both looked at Jasmina hopefully. "Going to the pitch would be more fun," said Alex. 

"And we do have all day tomorrow to do it," said Elaine

"I'll even help you," said Charlie, "I'm mostly done with mine." 

"But," Jasmina looked around at their piles of books and parchment. 

"Come on," said Charlie, "lighten up Jazz." 

"Jazz?" She smiled at him, "my family calls me Mina." 

"Well I'm calling you jazz," he replied, "because you like to have fun." 

She shrugged, "I guess it could wait until tomorrow, but only if you promise to help us."

"I promise," said Charlie. 

Alex jumped up from her chair, "Great!" She exclaimed, "I could use some fun!" 

The four of them got down to the pitch just as practice was ending. Jade, Graham, and Colton were on the field talking to Bill and gesturing to the team flying overhead. 

"Hey Charlie," called Daniel from the stands. They went up to meet him. 

"What's going on?" Elaine asked, gesturing toward the field. 

"They want to see if the team will let them fly with them." 

"Charlie, you should be down there," said Alex, "you could probably convince them." 

Charlie shrugged, "I guess I could give it a try." 

"No," Bill was saying at Charlie approached, "first years are not aloud to fly without staff supervision. I'm not going to be responsible if one of you crashes." 

"Come on Bill," said Colton, "you saw us fly during try-outs, you know we're not going to crash." 

"Maybe not, but if I say it's ok for you, then everyone will want to do it. You need to have permission from a professor." 

"But-" said Jade.

"But nothing," said Bill, "I'm not in charge of anything. I'm just the reserve keeper. I can't even make any official decisions."

"Come on Bill," said Graham, "just this once?" 

"No," said Bill firmly, "Look, Madame Hooch is right there," he gestured to a figure on a broom hovering not far away, "After practice, ask her for permission." 

"She'll say no," said Jade. 

"Then there's your answer," said Bill and he turned to walk away from the others. "Oh no," he muttered when he saw Charlie, "don't tell me you're in on this too," he gestured over his shoulder to Charlie's dorm mates whom were huddled together kicking the dirt and talking quietly. 

"No," Charlie shook his head, "I was jut wondering what was going on." 

"Well I'll tell you the same thing I told them, I would love for you to get some practice flying, but it has to her supervised by a staff member." 

"Ok," Charlie shrugged and walked past Bill to his friends. 

Jade smiled at him, "Oh, finally decide to get up have you?" 

"Yeah," Charlie shrugged, "No luck with Bill?" 

"No," said Colton, "we thought he was more fun than he is." 

Charlie smiled, "Well, why don't you just ask Madame Hooch?" 

"She'll say no," said Graham. 

"How do you know?" Charlie asked. 

Graham shrugged.

"I know Charlie," said Colton, "I'll bet you five galleons that you can't get her to say yes." 

Charlie glanced between his friends, "You're joking right?" 

"Nope," said Colton as he folded his arms across his chest. 

"Do you have five galleons?" Charlie asked. 

"In my trunk," said Colton with a nod. 

Charlie glanced up to Madame Hooch. She never seemed like the friendliest of his professors, but Charlie was pretty confident in his skills with persuasion. "Ok," he said looking back at his friend, "I'll take that bet." 

"Good," Colton stuck out his hand, "care to shake on it?" 

"Sure," said Charlie and the two boys shook hands. Then the group returned to the stands to wait for practice to be over. Charlie was only minimally nervous. He thought he could pull this off, but if he couldn't – he didn't have five galleons to pay Colton with. Oh well. What was life without risks?

* * *

Please let me know what you think by submitting a review! 


	19. Chapter 19: What Are Friends For?

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Author's note: I hope this chapter is worth the wait. Please let me know what you think by submitting a review!

* * *

Chapter 19: What Are Friends For?

"If you're never scared or embarrassed or hurt, it means you never take any chances." – Julia Sorel

"Go on Charlie," Colton prodded as soon as practice was over.

"I'm going," Charlie grumbled as he stood and made a show of stretching for a few minutes.

"Go on!" Colton shouted with a laugh and a shove.

Charlie grinned at him over his shoulder as he headed toward the pitch and Madam Hooch. He was slightly nervous but while watching practice with his friends he'd had ingenious inspiration hit him and he thought he knew exactly how to get her to let the first years practice flying with the team.

"Madam Hooch," he called out as she looked like she was about to head back to the castle and he didn't want to miss her.

"Mr. Weasley," her tone was brisk.

"Can I ask you something?" He put on his most charming smile.

She nodded, "Of course."

"Would you be willing to help me with something?"

Both of her eyebrows rose as she regarded him thoughtfully, "What sort of thing?" She asked pointedly.

"Well," Charlie smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck the way his father did when he was trying to convince his mother to go along with something she normally wouldn't like, "Ever since I was a kid I've wanted to be a professional quidditch player," he said quickly only glancing up at her as though he were embarrassed, "and when Bill got to Hogwarts he told me all about you and what a fantastic flying instructor you are. I quite agree with him, I think you're terrific. He says you taught him everything he knows about flying." He glanced at her again and the corners of her lips twitched, "But I'm afraid that our weekly lessons just aren't going to be enough to get me on my house team next year. It's not to say anything against your abilities; I'm just not nearly as quick of a learner as he is. So I was just wondering if maybe … if it's not too much trouble I mean… if you'd be willing to give me extra lessons … it could even be during quidditch practice when you're already out here so it won't take up any more of your time. I just think if there's anyone that can help me improve it would be you, since you're the greatest teacher there is." He looked up at her again with a pleading expression in his eyes.

She looked thoughtful for a moment and then with a soft smile said, "I'll have to talk it over with the Headmaster, Mr. Weasley, but we'll see what we can do."

"Would you really?" He asked in a silky sweet voice, "it would really mean so much to me to make my house team."

"You're already a natural flyer," she said and then in a much quieter voice added, "better than your brother I should think."

He grinned at her.

"With a little bit of extra training you could really be top notch. Yes, I think Professor McGonagall would like this idea very much. You could really be a wonderful quidditch player some day and maybe win Gryffindor that coveted Quidditch Cup."

"Really?" He asked in some surprise. He hadn't actually expected her to say all of that.

She smiled at him in earnest now, "I'll let you know once I've talked to the Headmaster, how does that sound?"

"That sounds great," he replied in near shock. Part of him had expected to mess this up somehow. Was she actually agreeing to this?

Madam Hooch turned away to head back to the castle and another thought struck him. "Oh," he called loud enough to get her attention.

She turned back, "Was there something else Mr. Weasley?"

"I just," he reverted to that sheepish look again, "I don't want the other first years to think I'm getting special privileges or anything … if it's just me getting these extra lessons …"

She nodded, "Good thought. We wouldn't want that." She nodded once then turned again and headed to the castle. He followed her at a leisurely stroll though he wanted desperately to run up to Gryffindor Tower and tell Jade what had happened. He thought pretending that it hadn't gone the way he wanted and then springing the good news on the others was a much better idea.

It turned out he was right. He hadn't been in the Gryffindor Common room for more than a second when he was accosted by Colton and Graham.

"What did she say?" Colton demanded immediately.

Charlie shrugged and looked at the floor in a defeated sort of manner.

"Come on," said Graham, "she didn't say no."

Charlie glanced at him with a slightly apologetic look on his face.

"You're kidding!" Colton exclaimed, "We thought for sure, if anyone had a shot with her it was you!"

"Really?" That had surprised Charlie "Why?"

Graham frowned at him, "You're the smoothest talker that we know," he said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Just last week didn't you talk Flitwick out of assigning that essay on levitation by complimenting his teaching while demonstrating the charm, and then telling him all about the Transfiguration essay McGonagall set?"

Charlie had forgotten about that. Graham was right of course. Flitwick had assigned an essay on the proper incantation for levitation, something most of the first years had mastered already. Charlie, feeling overwhelmed by all of his other homework, had talked his professor into changing his mind about the essay.

"We thought if you couldn't talk Madam Hooch into it then no one could," Graham continued.

Charlie smiled to himself and then, unable to pull it off any longer said, "Well, you were right – er actually – I was right."

"What?" Colton asked not understanding him.

"You owe me five galleons because she is going to let us fly during Gryffindor quidditch practices!"

"You're kidding!" Graham exclaimed in the same fashion Colton had earlier.

"No, I'm not," Charlie's grin widened.

"When do we start?"

That deflated Charlie, "I don't know yet," he said earnestly, "she said she would have to talk it over with McGonagall and Dumbledore first. But I'm telling you it's going to happen!"

"This is brilliant!" Graham shouted, "I knew you could do it!"

"We don't know it'll happen for sure," said Colton with much less excitement now.

"It will," said Charlie with a smile, "she seemed really excited about the idea. She wants Gryffindor to win the Quidditch Cup just as much as McGonagall I think.'

"You're a genius you know," said Graham, "what did you say to her?"

And Charlie spent the rest of the evening with his friends telling them the story and talking about the possibilities and what the next quidditch match should entail. He was enjoying himself so much he quite forgot about all of the burdens he had stock piled over the past month. All of his worries about all of his homework and missing home seemed to melt away. It was blissful really. Only also in the mix he hadn't noticed that at least one of his friends was conspicuously absent all evening.

A week passed and there was still no word from Madam Hooch. Charlie found himself both anxious about it and grateful. After spending every available moment on his ever increasing homework part of him wondered where he would fit extra flying lessons in. As it was he thought he might have to leave this Saturday's match against Hufflepuff early because he just had too much potions work to do. Montague was still walking around like a zombie and he had to do everything by himself. He wanted to talk to Jade about Montague but every time he tried he just couldn't get the words out. She had made it rather clear that she didn't want them discussing her. And despite the wishes of his friends he would not complain to any of the professors about it. He couldn't give Professor Snape the satisfaction especially considering that he rather thought there wasn't much to be done. In fact, his potions were actually turning out rather good, the problem seemed to be that he was always a few steps behind everyone else no matter how hard he tried and his Professor kept piling essay after essay on top of him.

He got up early on Saturday morning, despite having gone to bed late the night before. He thought longingly of his bed as he went down to the common room with his satchel in order to at least get started on his potions essay. Due Monday were also essays from Professor Sprout, Binns, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Quirrell, plus a star chart from Sinestra. He had met with his study group, as he called them, on Thursday and finished Sprout's, Binns' and McGonagall's essays and he was more than halfway through Quirrell's. It would really be Snape, Flitwick, and Sinestra's star chart that bogged him down over the weekend.

He had just settled at one of the tables and unpacked his stuff when the sound of feet on the girls' staircase startled him. He wondered briefly if it was a prefect coming down to order him back up stairs. However his worries changed when Alex's familiar small frame and brown hair appeared before him. She looked around and upon spotting him, paused.

He forced himself to smile, "You're up early," he put a voice to his thoughts.

"So are you," she replied with a nod.

"Potions," he replied as he faked gagging over his potions text book.

"Exactly how I feel," she replied and she shuffled over. "Would it bother you if I sat here?" She asked rather tentatively.

He frowned for a second, "Of course not," he said as he pushed some things aside to make room for her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

She sat down and unpacked her bag without further comment. He was a little bemused. Why on earth was she acting so strange? Since when did she need permission to sit with him?

"How far along are you?" He asked when he noticed that a text on every subject they had was on the table before her.

"Not very," she replied with a sigh as she looked around at all the books, "I have just been so tired lately." She looked up at him then with a small smile, "I bet you understand. Rumor has it you're always the last to go to bed and the first to get up."

He shrugged, "Got to get through it somehow."

She nodded in agreement and pulled her Transfiguration text to her.

"Have you done potions yet?" He asked.

"No," she sighed again, "and I'd really rather not. Why can't you use your powers of persuasion on Professor Snape?"

He laughed out loud at that, "Right; like Professor Snape could be persuaded to do anything."

"Point," she sighed, "I think I want to get Transfiguration out of the way."

"McGonagall's essay is pretty nasty. Why don't we work on potions together and then I'll help you with transfiguration?"

She eyed him for a moment, "Aren't you going to the game today?"

"That's not for hours."

She shrugged, "It can't hurt I suppose."

So they both set to work on their potions essay. Charlie was surprised by how much work he got done with her. It was much easier to ask her a question than to search for the answer in a book. She seemed to appreciate his help as well.

It was several hours before any of their fellow Gryffindors came downstairs and most of the older students simply passed through on their way to breakfast. Colton and Graham were the first, first years to emerge. Charlie and Alex had finished their potions essays, thankfully, and were working on Charms then.

"Up already?" Colton asked Charlie with a smile, "it's like you're turning into a morning person mate."

"Don't bet on it," Charlie replied with a smile.

"Are you coming to breakfast?" Graham asked.

Charlie's stomach grumbled and he looked at the amount of work he still had to do. "Are you hungry?" He asked Alex.

She shrugged, "I think I'll wait for Elaine and Jasmina."

His stomach grumbled again.

"Are you coming or not?" Graham asked a little testily. He was never very happy in the morning before breakfast.

"I'm coming," Charlie replied, "We'll work on this when I get back," he told Alex.

She nodded and looked back down at her parchment. He left his things on the table and went with Colton and Graham to breakfast.

When they arrived at the Great Hall Jade was already there talking with Bill and a few other third years about the game today.

"Jade," he said surprised. "I thought you were still asleep."

"Asleep?" Jade smiled easily at him, "No, I got up early. I'm too excited about the game today to lie in."

Charlie was going to ask how early he got up, or how he missed him walking through the common room but Bill interrupted before he could. "That's right," he said, "It's going to be one exciting game."

That got everyone talking and Charlie of course joined in, quickly losing himself in conversation. It wasn't until Bill said he needed to get down to the pitch that Charlie looked around a realized the Great Hall was emptying. Jade said he forgot something in the common room and asked Charlie if he would go with him to get it. So they walked back while Graham and Colton went with everyone else to the pitch.

"Are you staying for the whole game?" Charlie asked his friend.

"As long as it doesn't get too boring," said Jade with a laugh, "are you?"

"I really think I have too much homework to do," Charlie confessed.

Jade just laughed and slapped Charlie on the back, "You really worry too much mate," he said good-naturedly, "Why are you killing yourself over that stuff?"

"You're calling homework 'stuff' now?" Charlie looked at his friend curiously, "I think you've been spending too much time with Colton and Graham. I thought you cared about your marks? "

Jade stopped walking and looked at his friend with a serious expression, "I think I realized how many other things there are in life to care about."

Charlie frowned. What was he talking about?

"I mean," Jade sighed, "I just want to enjoy my life. Over the break my dad and I were talking and he told me he was afraid I was growing up too fast. He told me that the best advice he ever got was to simply enjoy life. And now with," he paused and looked at the ground a little awkwardly, "well with losing my aunt and uncle, I think I realized it more. There's no sense in killing yourself over your school work mate."

Charlie half smiled. He understood. He had definitely not been enjoying life recently. Not that he was unhappy, not by any means; he just didn't feel free to goof off if he wanted. He never had time to do anything he wanted to actually. His life here was very different from how it had been at home at the Burrow. That thought made him a little home sick.

"So you're just not doing your work?" He asked his friend. That didn't seem like a smart thing to do.

"No," Jade smiled, "I'm doing it; I'm just not too concerned with doing it really well. I mean, it doesn't have to be perfect. And, from what all the older students say, this year and next year don't really matter, mark wise. So stop worrying so much."

The two boys began walking again toward Gryffindor Tower. A lot of the other students were heading out on the grounds toward the Quidditch pitch.

Charlie thought about what Jade said. If he was right, and he wasn't sure yet either way, he could write less perfect essays and still get by. It sounded too easy to be true. He would have to think about this new idea.

They arrived at the common room quicker than Charlie realized. When they scrambled inside Jade said he was going to get a pair of omnicoluars from his trunk and would be right back down. Charlie nodded and headed over to the table he'd been sitting at earlier that morning. It was now occupied by the first year girls. He noticed that his stuff was still on the table.

"Are you girls coming to the game?" He asked as he began putting his texts in his bag.

"No," said Elaine, "we've got too much to do."

"So you're not going at all?"

Elaine shook her head a little sadly.

"I probably won't stay for the whole thing."

"Are you going now?" Alex asked in a surprised voice.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Jade just went upstairs to get something and then we're going."

"I thought you were going to help me with my Transfiguration Essay."

He shrugged, "I will, when I get back."

"What if the game lasts all night?" She asked.

"I said I'm not staying for the whole thing," he finished packing away his things and looked up at her, "I'll come back and help you with your work."

"Well I wanted to get it out of the way this morning but you insisted that I help you with Potions and then with Charms and now you're not going to help me with Transfiguration?" Her voice was getting an angry undertone to it.

"I never said that I'm not going to help you. I said I will when I get back," he replied cautiously. "I don't see a problem."

"The problem is that you're forgetful sometimes."

"So?"

"So how do I know you really will come back and help?"

He was beginning to get angry now, "I said that I would."

"Yeah, later,"

He rolled his eyes and could feel irritation beginning to set in, "I told you I was going to the game today. Why don't you come too? Have some fun."

"We have too much to do. Do you think we like being here while everyone else is at the game enjoying themselves?" She demanded as she looked at her books in disgust.

Charlie sighed in agitation, "I've been the first one up in the morning and the last one to bed at night for three weeks now and I don't recall any of you offering to help me."

"That's because we would probably just slow you down," said Jasmina in a calming voice. Charlie had nearly forgotten the others were still there. "You're the smartest in our year, you know."

Charlie scoffed at that, "I am not! I work hard for my grades, so why shouldn't you?"

"You're right," said Alex as she stood up, "forget about it," she was throwing her books violently in her satchel, "Just go own to the pitch with the others and leave us here to figure this all out for ourselves. If you don't want to be our friend anymore just say so Charlie."

Charlie's ears began to grow hot, "So now, because I want to go to the game I told you I was going to instead of staying here to help you with work you should've done during the week, I'm not your friend?"

Alex pulled her arms across her chest and looked down at him, "Not all of us are smart enough to get all of this done during the week-"

"That's not true. They wouldn't assign it if it was impossible."

"Fine then leave us alone so we can get to it!"

"You're the one with your stuff packed, why don't you leave?"

"Fine!" she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, "Then I will!" She stomped toward the door.

"Alex," Elaine called after her, but Alex just scrambled out of the portrait hole.

"Great Charlie, now how are we supposed to get all of this done?" Jasmina looked angry.

Charlie sighed deeply and followed Alex. "I'll find her," he said over his shoulder.

This meant he was probably going to miss the beginning of the game. Great.

He caught up with her on the corridor that leads to the library. He knew that was where she would go. As he grabbed her arm to get her to stop she screamed bloody murder – like he'd attacked her or something. When she turned and saw that it was him, anger filled her face.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed, ripping her arm out of his grasp, "come to patronize me some more have you? Well I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone Weasley." That stung a little. Alex never called him by his last name. She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm again.

"What is the matter with you?" He was probably more forceful than he should've been, but he was tired of her sour attitude and feeling a little hurt, not to mention confused.

"Nothing," she snapped - her eyes fierce, "everything is wonderful. Life is all sunshine and roses." He face was strained and she looked as though these words tasted bad in her mouth.

"Or," Charlie paused, "how about the truth?"

"The truth?" She scoffed and then rather suddenly her shoulders sagged and she let out a deep sigh, "The truth is I can't do this."

Charlie frowned. That was not at all what he was expecting, "What do you mean?"

He watched as tears welled up in her eyes, "Everything was so much easier before," she was almost whispering, "it's never been this hard for me. It wasn't this hard for my sister. I'm scared I'm going to fail or flunk out or something and now I feel stupid for telling you that."

"What are you talking about?" Charlie demanded, "You can do this. I'll be the first to admit that the homework is a bit much but I think we can handle it if we work together."

"Work together?" She asked, "We're supposed to be able to do it on our own."

"Who told you that?" He asked. She just gave him a curious look as though she didn't understand him. So he tried to elaborate, "I mean, what's the point of having friends if we can't help one another?"

"Aren't your friends out at the quidditch pitch?" She asked.

"Don't be stupid Alex, you're my best friend."

She smiled a watery smile and before he knew what was happening she hugged him. His arms hung limply at his sides. He didn't know what to do with them. He'd never been hugged by a girl before. After a moment she let him go.

"Thanks," she said as she sniffed.

"Er…" he didn't know what to say, "…you're … welcome?"

She smiled again, "I want you to go watch the quidditch match and I'm going back to the common room to finish my work with the others."

"I can help if you want," Charlie replied, "I mean, if you really need me … I could not go to the game."

"It's ok," she shook her head, "Go and have fun."

"…ok."

"Ok." she turned away – toward the common room, "see you later."

"Yeah, see you," he said quietly. It wasn't until she turned the corner and disappeared that he regained his mobility.

He walked blindly down to the quidditch pitch. He had no idea what had just happened by the library. One minute Alex was angry, the next she was crying, and the next she was smiling and hugging him? Never in his wildest dreams did he think girls could be so strange. He found his dorm mates in the stands with a small crowd of other students. The game had already started of course but neither team had scored.

"Glad you could join us," said Colton happily.

Charlie just nodded and took a seat next to Jade.

"Are you still asleep?" Graham asked from a few seats over.

Charlie shrugged.

"Seriously mate, what's wrong? You're never this quiet," said Colton.

"Thinking," Charlie mumbled as he stared out at the pitch.

"About what?" Jade whispered.

"How strange girls are," Charlie still could not wrap his mind around what had happened. He thought maybe the others could offer some new view on the matter. So he told them the story, exactly as it happened.

"She hugged you?" Colton asked with a look of disgust on his face, "Why would she do that?"

Charlie shrugged, "I have no idea. Girls are crazy."

All five first years assembled nodded their heads.

"Your best bet is to just pretend like nothing happened mate," said Graham, "That's what I've learned from my older sister. When she acts weird I just ignore her and eventually she goes back to normal."

"So I should ignore her?" Charlie asked.

"No," said Graham, "act like nothing happened."

"Ok," Charlie scratched his head. Why did girls have to be so complicated?

* * *

Please let me know what you think by submitting a review!


	20. Chapter 20: The Potions Master

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Author's Note: This chapter has been a long time coming. It has been an absolute nightmare to write. It's gone through several revisions. I'm sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy the finished product. Please let me know what you think by submitting a review!

* * *

Chapter 20: The Potions Master

"I adore simple pleasures. They are the last refuge of the complex." - Oscar Wilde

In March there was an announcement posted on the notice board in the Gryffindor Common room.

"Beginning Wednesday, the fourteenth of March, first year students will be given the option of participating in extra flying lessons-" Jasmina paused while reading, "-extra flying lessons? You must be joking."

Charlie and Jade had been passing through the common room on their way to lunch and caught the end of her sentence. "Really?" Jade asked as he stopped. They glanced at each other then headed to the notice board.

"Can you believe this?" Jasmina asked tersely.

"What? Logan Phaffenroth lost his potions book again? That's what, the fourth time this year?" Charlie rolled his eyes and winked at Jade, "Unbelievable!"

"He loses everything," said Jade with a disapproving frown and shake of his head.

Jasmina heaved an exasperated sigh but a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, "No, they're giving us extra flying lessons."

"Well of course they are," said Jade, "Charlie here talked Madam Hooch into it a couple weeks ago. I can't believe it's taken them this long to start it."

"Really?" Jasmina put her hands on her hips, "you of all people should know how much homework we have Charlie. Who has time for extra flying lessons?"

"That's why it says optional," said Jade underlining the word with his finger.

"C'mon Jazz," Charlie added with a smile and a nudge, "It could be fun."

She smiled at him now, "If you like flying, I suppose it could be."

"Which, we do," said Jade, "And you would too if you tried it a little more."

"It's not that I don't like it," Jasmina retorted, "I just don't like the idea of falling off."

"With more practice you have less chance of falling off," said Jade.

"Or more," Jasmina replied.

"Did you hear the good news?" Phillip Spinnett asked later that day before their Defense Against the Dark Arts Lesson began.

"What good news?" Asked Graham.

"We're getting extra flying lessons," said Phillip with a grin.

"You too?" Colton asked, "I thought it was just Gryffindors."

Phillip frowned, "Why should it be just you lot? Professor Sprout told us it was for all first years."

"It should be just us," said Colton as he clapped a hand on Charlie's shoulder, "because Charlie talked Madam Hooch into it."

Phillip looked at him appraisingly, "Is that true?"

"Sort of," Charlie said with a glance at Colton, "I mean – I did – but only because –"

"That's brilliant!" Phillip cut off the end of Charlie's sentence.

Charlie was going to say that he had, in fact, talked their professor into it, but only because they had bet him he couldn't. He didn't want Phillip thinking he had only done it so the Gryffindors could get extra lessons. He had just opened his mouth to say as much when the door to the room opened and Professor Quirrell began ushering them in.

"You know what this means though," said Jade quietly as the two boys got settled at a desk behind Colton and Graham.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"It means the Slytherins are going to get extra lessons too."

Charlie groaned and hit his head on the table. Somehow he had overlooked that.

It turned out that, despite all of the homework they had, most of the first years, including the Slytherins, showed up for the first extra flying lesson. Charlie had convinced the members of his study group to meet in the library on Thursday night so they could all get caught up on the homework they were going to miss in order to participate in the lesson. Madame Hooch laid down the same ground rules she had for her regular class and after that they began. Charlie quickly learned that he was better than most of the others on a broom, something that surprised him. Where they were awkward and timid he felt completely at home. He wished everything came as easily to him as flying did.

While he was sure Madame Hooch had her back turned to him he accelerated down the pitch they were practicing on and did a good number of rather difficult turns, loops, and dives. He really put his Cleansweep Five through its paces. The breeze in his hair and the sun on his face felt wonderful and he unknowingly laughed, forgetting where he was for just a moment.

"Mr. Weasley!" Hearing Professor McGonagall's shout nearly startled him right off his broom. All the joy he'd been feeling evaporated as he saw the angry look on her face. He came down without being told to. The rest of the first years watched as he shouldered his broom and walked to her, knowing he was in serious trouble. He would probably have these extra lessons stripped from him, if not from the whole class. "Where on earth did you learn to fly like that?" She demanded with her hands on her hips.

"From Madame Hooch," he replied though that wasn't entirely true. He'd been flying with his father and Bill for quite a while now.

"Not true," said Madame Hooch from just behind Professor McGonagall where the rest of the first years stood as well, all listening eagerly, "he has raw talent, this boy, Minerva. He'll make a fine quidditch player for Gryffindor some day. In fact, with these extra lessons, I'd dare say he'd be ready as soon as next year."

Professor McGonagall looked at him appraisingly, "I should say so Rolanda," she addressed Madame Hooch while still looking at Charlie, "but we shall have to wait and see how much he improves." She turned and looked at her fellow teacher now, "I actually came out here to ask if I could borrow Mr. Whitehorn." Every eye turned to Jade as he frowned at his Transfiguration Professor. "Quickly please," she beckoned to him and then turned and began walking back to the castle.

Jade shouldered his broom and followed her, after a quick questioning glance at Charlie, who could only shrug. He had absolutely no idea what Professor McGonagall wanted with him and he was very surprised to somehow have gotten out of a detention.

"Alright class," said Madame Hooch with a clap of her hands, "let's get back to our lesson, and Mr. Weasley," she turned to him, "try not to show off too much," she added with a wink. Behind her he could see Warrington scowling with his arms pulled across his chest. Charlie smiled to himself before hopping back on his broom.

He found it much harder to enjoy flying while his mind was wrapped up in worry over Jade. He was desperate to find out if Jade was in trouble or not, and if so, how much, and what for. He discovered, at the end of the lesson, that he wasn't the only one worried. While most of the first years from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin leisurely made their way back to the castle, happily discussing their lesson, nearly everyone from Gryffindor left as quickly as possible, Alex and Charlie leading the way, at nearly a run. When they scrambled through the portrait hole, Jade was not in the common room like Charlie had hoped he would be.

"I'll check the dorm," he called to the others as he bolted up the stairs, two at a time. He burst into the dorm to find it completely empty, then hurried back downstairs to find the others waiting for him.

"He's not up there," he informed them.

"Maybe he's in the library?" Jasmina offered helpfully.

"Or still with McGonagall?" Added Daniel.

"It's been over an hour," said Elaine after a glance at her watch.

"Let's give the library a look," said Alex.

"Have fun," said Colton. He had just come through the portrait hole with Graham. He brushed past them all and flopped onto a vacant chair by the fire.

"You're not coming?" Charlie asked with a frown.

"Nope," said Colton as he pulled his arms above his head, "if Jade wants to tell me what he did and how much trouble he's in, he'll find me. I am not wasting a perfectly good Saturday chasing him down."

"He's right," said Elaine, "I'm going to get my school work. We still have homework to get done."

Charlie frowned at her as she headed up the girls staircase, Jasmina, after a brief shrug at Charlie, followed closely behind her. Graham joined Colton in a chair by the fire. Charlie looked around at Alex and Daniel, "Do either of you have more important things to do?" He asked.

Alex shrugged as she moved toward the portrait hole and Charlie followed her. Daniel hesitated for a moment with a glance at Graham and Colton before joining them.

They searched the library pretty thoroughly and did not find him. Alex's next suggestion was the hospital wing, which Charlie didn't like the idea of, but went along with anyway. He wasn't there. Daniel's idea was the owlery, but he wasn't there either. Alex, knowing how much Jade loved Herbology, suggested the greenhouses. They didn't find him there or at Hagrid's cabin, though no one had really expected him to be at the latter. Because it was too early for dinner Charlie suggested they stroll by Professor McGonagall's office. No one knew if this was a good idea or not. Daniel thought it was a bad one. What if McGonagall caught them and thought they were being nosy? Charlie pointed out the worst she could do was give them detention but at least they would know where Jade was. Daniel said he didn't fancy getting a detention. Alex thought it was a good idea because Jade was likely to be there and she believed Charlie could convince McGonagall that they had a question about the homework she had set them. Charlie couldn't make up his mind. But as they had few options left this seemed like the best choice.

They strolled by her door once, listening intently for sounds but none met their ears.

"It sounds like no one's in there," Daniel observed.

"That means one of two things," said Alex quickly, "either there really is no one in there, or she's sound-proofed the door."

"Why should she sound proof the door?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know," said Alex, "but it's possible."

Daniel frowned, "I doubt it."

"There's only one way to find out," said Charlie as he approached the door.

"Charlie, what're you –?" Alex stopped when his knuckles connected with the door as he knocked. They waited for a tense, silent, moment but there was no answer.

"I suppose we could try her classroom," he said turning back to the others. But as he turned away from the door it suddenly opened and he wheeled back around.

"Mr. Weasley," said Professor McGonagall in a surprised tone, "what are you doing here?"

"Looking for Jade, Professor," said Charlie quickly.

"I sent Mr. Whitehorn back to his house nearly an hour ago," she snapped.

"Please Professor," said Alex, "we've looked all over the castle and can't seem to find him anywhere."

Professor McGonagall frowned, "I doubt you've searched everywhere Miss Regal," she said sharply. Alex opened her mouth to reply but the Professor continued, "And in the event you actually have, perhaps Mr. Whitehorn simply does not wish to be found." She gave Charlie a significant look as though she were trying to communicate with him non-verbally. He didn't understand.

"We're sorry we bothered you Professor," Daniel said from beside Alex, "We'll just go back to the common room now."

"Good idea," she nodded and then closed the door with a snap.

Charlie still didn't understand but at Daniel's insistence he followed his classmates back to Gryffindor Tower.

Later that night while Charlie was in the common room putting the finishing touches on a nasty potions essay, Jade came crawling in through the portrait hole. He caught Charlie's eye but turned away quickly and headed straight upstairs to their dorm. Confused, Charlie shook his head and turned back to his essay, but Alex elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"What?" He asked her, rubbing his ribs – she had a rather bony elbow.

"You should go ask him where he's been," she told him.

Charlie frowned, ""I don't think he wants to talk about it," he said as he looked at the boy's staircase. "I think Colton was right, if he wants to tell us, he will."

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes in apparent frustration.

* * *

Somehow or another as April set in Charlie began getting ahead of his homework. His study group started meeting twice a week to accommodate for their extra flying lessons, which everyone was enjoying, and he decided to put Jade's advice into practice. While his essays weren't perfect he was still getting good marks and found that he didn't need to stay up in the common room all night or get up before breakfast to do his work. For the first time in a long time he thought the amount of work he had was manageable and he liked it. Montague had come out of whatever sort of trance she'd been in and began silently helping with their potions. She was getting the best marks in their class now, even though Charlie was doing most of the work, Professor Snape was as biased as ever against Gryffindor. The only disconcerting thing was Montague's lack of interest in anything and her eerie silence. It felt like she had no life in her as she stirred their potion or chopped ingredients. He was reminded, every time he saw her, of a zombie and had quite a few nightmares about them.

One afternoon Charlie had just finished a double potions lesson with Snape and the Slytherins and was heading back to Gryffindor Tower with Jade, when, in the corridor ahead he saw most of the first years Slytherins standing off to the side. They seemed to be grouped around something. As he got closer he realized that Warrington was bullying someone, a figure was crouched on the ground. Books were scattered all over the floor and every time the student on the ground reached to pick one up Warrington would kick it away. He was saying something but Charlie couldn't hear with the noise of the other students.

"Hey!" he shouted, after Warrington, instead of kicking a book away, stepped on the student's hand, and a girl's voice cried out in pain.

Warrington whirled around, his dark eyes glittering maliciously. "Well, well," he sneered, "if it isn't Weasel and his little girlfriend."

Jade made a funny growling noise and curled his hands into fists.

"Think you're funny, do you?" Charlie demanded, straightening all the way up and stepping close to Warrington, causing the other boy to back away from the student crouched on the floor. Charlie was an inch or two taller than Warrington and he liked looking down on him.

"Yeah," Warrington answered casually, "I do actually." The other Slytherins chuckled.

"Well you're not," Charlie snapped, "You're nothing but a bully."

"Oooh," Warrington sneered, "a bully? Is that the best you can do, Weasel?" The Slytherins chuckled again.

Charlie ground his teeth together and fought hard not to punch Warrington square in the face.

He was saved from having to come up with a comeback by a cold, quiet, commanding voice behind him which demanded, "What is going on here?"

Everyone turned at the sound of the Potions Master's voice. There was a beat of stunned silence, as they all looked at him. How long had he been standing there?

"Weasley knocked Montague's books out of her hands professor," said Warrington, recovering before anyone else.

Snape glanced from Charlie, to the scattered books, to the girl on the floor, and then to Warrington.

"That's not true!" Jade shouted suddenly, "When we got here, Warrington – !"

"Miss Montague," Snape said, cutting across Jade's words. For the first time the girl on the floor looked up so Charlie could see her face. He hadn't known who it was. "What happened?"

Montague glanced from Charlie, to Warrington, to Jade, and then to Snape. "I – I tripped, professor," she whispered, glancing back to the floor and her scattered books.

Snape frowned and then waved his wand and all the books soared into the air in a nice pile, where he caught them as though they were as light as a feather. Montague got to her feet, and took the books from him, wincing slightly as she did so. Snape did not miss a thing.

"What's happened to your hand?" He demanded.

Montague glanced to Warrington before mumbling, "I hurt it when I tripped." Charlie could see a spectacular bruise forming on the top of Montague's hand, even in the dim lighting of the dungeon corridor.

Snape glanced around the assembled students before saying, "Whitehorn, escort Miss Montague to the hospital wing. Weasley, come with me." Then he turned and headed back toward their potions classroom.

Charlie saw Warrington smirk at him as he turned, fuming, to follow Snape. His professor did not lead him back to the classroom, but to an office instead. It was a medium-sized space, with shelves lining the walls with floating animal parts suspended in colorful liquids. It was creepy and it somehow fit Snape.

"Sit," Snape commanded, pointing to a stiff wooden chair, as he strode around a large desk.

Charlie did as he was told.

"So," Snape whispered accusingly, as he towered over his student, "Thought you'd injure your potions partner, did you? Thought I'd give you someone else, did you?"

This was such an outrageous claim Charlie just stared at his professor, his mouth hanging open, for half a second. Anger coursed through his veins and blood thundered in his ears. "No," he finally forced out through his clenched teeth.

"You know what I think?" Snape continued in a dangerous whisper, "I think you are a pathetic, lazy, attention-seeking, bullying, little liar. You injured Montague on purpose and you'll be spending the rest of the school year in detention with me."

"The rest of the – !" Charlie began to argue in complete outrage but stopped at the furious look on Snape's livid face.

"And," Snape continued ominously, "Montague will be your potions partner for the rest of your Hogwarts career."

Charlie's draw dropped again. He could not believe what he was hearing. Six more years with Montague as his partner? No way.

"But –" he spluttered, "You –can't –"

Snape's eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't push me," he whispered, "Now get out of here."

Charlie's body moved quite on its own. He had no clear recollection of anything until he was climbing through the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. It was empty, for which he was momentarily grateful, as he sped past the roaring fire and took the stairs to his dormitory two at a time. Once he closed the door to the empty room, Charlie let out a howl of rage that had been building inside of him. Anger as he'd never felt before burst from him. He wanted to destroy something. Before he knew what was happening he ran to his four poster bed, ripped the curtains from the frame, and began tearing them to pieces with his bare hands. The ripping sound was oddly satisfying. It was several minutes before he calmed down enough to realize what he had done. He stared at the torn curtains for a full minute or two before letting them slip between his fingers. They pooled on the floor around his feet, reminding him of blood. The sight made him feel like he'd killed something. That thought made his knees weak and he sank to his bed, lying on his back, looking up at the red canopy.

He hated Snape, he decided as he lay there, breathing heavily. How could anyone be so awful? He hated Warrington too, he also decided. He would get revenge on the both of them, as soon as possible. They would both rue the day they'd been unfair to Charlie Weasley.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think by submitting a review!**


End file.
